Entre el Hielo y las Sombras
by LeiaScissorhands15
Summary: Continuación del fic Después de Frozen. Elsa ha huido para convertirse en la aprendiz de Pitch Black, todo sea para aprender de él a controlar sus poderes en momentos de temor; pero él tiene otros planes para la Reina de la Nieve, planes que se verán en conflicto cuando acepte que ella ha ocupado el espacio vacío donde solía tener un corazón.
1. As Time Goes By

**Primer capítulo de la segunda parte de Después de Frozen, ¡que emoción! xD gracias a los que dieron fav y follows, y a los que dejaron reviews en la historia anterior, espero que aquí hagan lo mismo y también aquellos nuevos lectores.**

 **Si no han leído la primera parte se los recomiendo, porque no entenderán nada de lo que viene a continuación.**

 **A parte de eso, ¡disfruten de la lectura! n_n**

 **¡QUE SUENE!**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Mientras el Tiempo Pasa…

Era la primera mañana agitada que el castillo experimentaba sin tener a la legítima Reina de Arendelle haciendo su trabajo. Los sirvientes iban y venían esquivando a la princesa Anna y a Kristoff, los guardias cambiaban de turnos y algunos otros regresaban a los cuarteles. Había sido complicado mantener en secreto al reino entero que Elsa había desaparecido hace solo un par de semanas, nadie dormía tranquilo y nadie pegaba un solo ojo desde la travesía por la caverna de hielo y la extraña desaparición de la reina. Desde la repentina desaparición, las cosas en el castillo estaban relativamente tranquilas pero todo el mundo tenía los pelos de punta al enterarse de lo que ocurrió. Esa mañana fue ajetreada porque Arendelle tendría visitantes, solo dos, pero ambos eran gente importante.

Anna y Kristoff se mantuvieron al margen de las actividades de los sirvientes esperando en la biblioteca del castillo, Olaf los acompañó mientras decidía qué leer frente a la basta colección de los estantes. Kristoff se propuso a ayudarlo mientras que Anna se tumbaba en el sofá, continuando con la lectura que dejó inconclusa ayer. Desde que se hermana se fue, se propuso a hacer su propia investigación, aún no conseguía nada relevante de la colección privada de su padre pero sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo. Esa mañana evitó continuar con la investigación, pronto tendrían invitados y lo que deseaba era relajarse.

"Tanto estrés no será bueno para el bebé." Se dijo internamente, echada en el sofá y con el libro pegado a su cara.

Olaf eligió una colección de cuentos y, a pesar de que iniciaba con varios y no terminaba ninguno, dijo que todos le habían gustado, salvo por uno, cuyo principio le había parecido triste desde el comienzo. Kristoff abrazaba a su esposa, acariciándole el cabello castaño naranja mientras ella leía para distraerse, los dos sabían que no estaba funcionando, pues Anna ya había leído lo de todo los estantes desde que aprendió a leer cuando su hermana estaba teniendo sus problemas. Minutos más tarde, cuando Olaf se dispuso a buscar otras cosas para entretenerse, un guardia tocó la puerta y entró al escuchar la voz de aceptación del príncipe.

-Ya están aquí, sus altezas.-anunció el guardia luego de recobrar el aliento, se notaba que había corrido una gran distancia para llegar a la biblioteca.

-Iremos enseguida.-dijeron los dos al unísono levantándose del sofá, Olaf apareció de entre los estantes y fue con ellos hasta llegar a la sala de estar del castillo.

Al entrar vieron a los tres invitados, y Anna no pudo evitar sentir más alivio en toda su vida, fue corriendo hacia la princesa Rapunzel y la abrazó evitando por todos medios posibles llorar, pero no pudo. La princesa de cabellos cortos la abrazó por igual, consolándola y tallándole la espalda para que dejara de temblar. Jack se les unió, recibiendo de Anna un abrazo por igual.

-Lo siento tanto.-le dijo Rapunzel. Anna sorbió por la nariz y asintió, no tenía fuerzas para hablar.-Vinimos tan pronto nos enteramos por tu carta. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Elsa?

Pero Anna seguía sin querer hablar, Kristoff entonces la abrazó y ella se dejó caer. El solo pensamiento de que su hermana se había ido de nuevo, y esta vez, sin dejar rastro, le había roto el corazón por completo.

-Vengan.-pidió Kristoff ayudando a su esposa a caminar sin tropezarse. Rapunzel, Eugene y Jack los siguieron escaleras arriba sin protestar.

Recorrieron pasillo y otro poco de escaleras, doblando un varias esquinas alfombradas hasta llegar a un par de puertas de caoba altas, Kristoff sacó un par de llaves y las abrió mirando hacia los lados, temiendo que alguien más los viese entrar a la oficina real. Los cinco entraron y el rubio colocó el seguro otra vez. Al entrar, Rapunzel y Eugene entendieron entonces por qué la habitación tenía seguro. Jack ahogó un jadeo de angustia.

El escritorio y la silla eran notables, sobre la silla, se cernía la capa fucsia de la reina, extendida de modo elegante como si la silla fuese un maniquí para que alguien al verlo se lo quisiese probar; todos se acercaron más y más hasta ver lo que había en el escritorio. El par de guantes grácilmente doblados con la cresta de Arendelle, y sobre éstos, la tiara. Anna entonces se acercó a la princesa Rapunzel y le tendió un pedazo de papel amarillento, rasgado pero finamente doblado, y otro más formal con el sello de la cresta real.

-Lo encontramos así al quinto día de la desaparición.-explicó Kristoff por su esposa.

Rapunzel desdobló el papel y leyó en voz alta la que tenía el sello.

-Yo, Elsa de Arendelle, por este medio declaro que mi hermana menor, La Princesa Anna de Arendelle, será coronada como la nueva Reina. Abdico el trono formalmente por medio de esta voluntad plasmada en carta para que nadie cuestione mi última orden como suprema autoridad del reino. Atentamente…Elsa de Arendelle.-finalizó, no creyendo lo que acaba de leer. La escritura era inconfundible, la firma y los sellos estaban ahí, la solicitud para abdicar el trono también estaba en orden. Rapunzel entonces leyó la siguiente carta, esta vez, Jack se colocó a su lado y él fue quien la leyó para todos.

-Nunca fui apta para el trono, no si debían ordenarme ser algo que no soy, y es por eso que te lo dejo todo a ti, Anna; tú eres ordinaria, maravillosamente ordinaria y estoy segura de que serás una excelente reina. No intentes nada para encontrarme, porque no servirá, yo te encontraré. Necesito tiempo, tiempo para conocerme, a mí y a este extraño poder de hielo que desde el inicio nos causó problemas. Aprenderé a controlarlos y cuando termine regresaré, solo espera por el momento y déjame ir. Te quiere… tu hermana, Elsa

-Me pidió que la dejara ir.-habló Anna entre sollozos, cubriendo su boca para evitar que se le escapara un grito de dolor.

Estaba claro que Elsa no pretendía regresar en un largo tiempo, no si había dejado a cargo a su hermana y a Kristoff como su real consorte, ella deseaba irse pero no sin antes dejar su amado reino en manos de las dos personas en quienes más confiaba.

Rapunzel miró seria a Eugene, suplicando algo en silencio pero él parecía no querer acceder a su petición. Jack negó con la cabeza mirándola.

-No.-dijo Eugene en voz alta.

-Debimos decirles cuando tuvimos la oportunidad.-atinó Rapunzel a los varones, refiriéndose a todas esas veces que ella pudo hablar con su hija, Anna, y contarle todo.

-¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué pasará después?-Eugene estaba paranoico, no tenían un plan de respaldo para lo que fuera que ocurriría si hablaban ahora, pero todo seguiría normal si callaban para siempre.

Rapunzel los pasó de largo y llevó a Anna a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la oficina, le tendió un pañuelo para que se enjugara las lágrimas y sintió un nudo en el estómago y la lengua un poco más floja de lo usual. Tanto silencio esperaba por ser roto.

Eugene fue hacia Kristoff, los dos quedando al lado de sus mujeres y uno de ellos esperando lo peor pero deseando lo mejor, Jack acompañó a Rapunzel, sentándose al lado de Anna y tomando su hombro para acercarla más, tal y como había hecho pocas veces antes de entregarlas.

Cuando Rapunzel regresó los ojos a Eugene, él no asintió ni denegó, llevó su vista al techo y cerró los ojos, más mortificado que cualquiera de los que estaban en el cuarto.

-Anna…-llamó la peli café.-…hay algo que debes saber…

Jack aguantó la respiración, se propuso no hacerlo hasta que ella terminara de hablar.

* * *

Las dos semanas de descanso ya casi se terminaban, éste era su último día para ella mientras se acostumbraba a la guarida en la que ahora vivía. El silencio era agradable, así como tener las compañía de Onyx y otro poco de corceles mientras Pitch estaba fuera. Recorría libremente los puentes y un par de niveles inferiores, entraba a las habitaciones y hacia un recuento de cuantas alcobas habían en la guarida. Habían ciertos lugares a los que Pitch le había prohibido entrar, y con toda instrucción obedeció sin réplica alguna.

Onyx nunca la dejaba, a no ser que ella lo pidiese, pero debía ser por un determinado tiempo, ya que Pitch le había ordenado no perderla de vista y cuidarla no importase qué. Y el equino hizo cuanto le pidieron, le dio su privacidad a Elsa los primeros tres días de su estancia en la guarida, luego del tercer día de estar en silencio, llorando en voz baja y hablando consigo misma, Onyx se sorprendió de la primera frase que ella había dicho cuando salió de su nuevo cuarto.

-Quisiera comer algo.-habló tan bajito y con una mirada tan somnolienta que a Onyx el había dado la misma pereza.

Habían tres corceles más detrás de Onyx, uno de ellos se dio el lujo de decir entre rezongos:

-Que linda es…

Onyx lo calló y le ordenó que se guardara sus comentarios, dando gracias al saber que Elsa solo lo podía escuchar a él. Esos corceles eran, técnicamente, bebés, a pesar de tener aspecto de adultos; Pitch los había creado con el propósito de ayudar a Onyx a velar por la seguridad de Elsa, dentro y fuera de la guarida cuando la ocasión se presentase, y como nunca antes habían visto a un humano, podían admitir que Elsa era en verdad hermosa.

Pitch fue avisado que Elsa, a pesar de ahora estar viviendo con él, aún requería de las necesidades básicas de un humano, comida era lo primero en la lista, ya había cubierto el horario para dejarla dormir en la cama más cómoda de toda la guarida, su cama, ya que él no dormía. La ropa ya estaba tachada, ella se la fabricaría.

Al quinto día, antes de irse a hacer sus rondas con las pesadillas, Elsa se le acercó con la mirada baja, más tímida y penosa que otras veces, le pidió ayuda con algo que necesitaba hacer para declara su traslado como algo oficial.

-Abdicaré mi trono para dárselo a Anna.-había dicho ella.-Necesito que me ayudes a meterme al castillo sin que me vean para dejar las cosas preparadas.

Él lo entendió, pero dudaba de si era lo más conveniente a estas alturas. Aceptó en ayudarla, todo para que se quedara, al fin y al cabo, pronto le enseñaría a controlar ese maravilloso don que le traería muchas victorias, pero tenía sus inquietudes. Probablemente habrían guardias en los pasillos las veinticuatro horas del días en el castillo y en el reino, atentos a cualquier movimiento. Pero él era sombras y silencio, una presencia ajena a todo y a todos, si mantenía a Elsa cerca de él y calculaban bien el tiempo saldrían de ahí antes de que el viento nocturno les golpease.

Los guardias cambiaban de turno, recorriendo pasillos y revisando por entero aquellas habitaciones que no estaban ocupadas, cuidando que el silencio absoluto se presentara en aquellas que si tenían gente adentro. Pitch los llevó a la oficina donde ella firmaba papeles y leía tratados, aparecieron de entre los libreros saliendo de las sombras entre dos cuyo espacio era nulo. Elsa no perdió el tiempo y buscó papel, un lápiz y cuidando que el sello real estuviese a la mano, le pidió a Pitch traer un par de cosas más, él lo hizo con desdén al saber lo que eran.

La vio acomodar los objetos con cuidado, como si fuesen algo precioso, o tal vez con la preocupación de romperlos en ese momento. Mientras la observa ir de aquí para allá y sentarse para escribir en una segunda hoja de papel, pasó sus ojos a los tediosos objetos. Los guantes azul cielo con el emblema de la familia real, el par de pedazos de tela mágica que bloqueaban los poderes de Elsa; la capa fucsia, color con el símbolo eterno de poseer sangre real, la autoridad que alguna vez ella ejerció sobre otros; y finalmente, la tiara con el zafiro, su título como Reina. Pitch era el único que sabía que, al abdicar el trono, Elsa se deshacía de los tres objetos que la limitaban como un ser con un poder más allá de su comprensión, se preguntaba si alguna vez ella pensó lo mismo en el pasado.

Cuando todo terminó, volvieron a la guarida con cautela por la entrada del bosque, ésta se cerró al instante. La actitud deprimente de Elsa regresó, pero duró mucho menos tiempo. Al día siguiente ya se encontraba recorriendo la guarida y curioseando. No sonreía, por lo que Onyx le comentaba, se limitaba a juntar las cejas en señal de confusión, a tocar las paredes con delicadeza dejando un leve rastro de hielo con estampados de copos grandes y pequeños que desaparecían al anochecer, a veces caminaba descalza, sintiendo agradable el frío del empedrado por toda la guarida.

Transcurridas las dos semanas de luto, como le había llamado Elsa, comenzó el verdadero trabajo. Y vaya que trabajo. Pitch era exigente, cuidando del menor detalle y notando que no daba todo por completo. Era un buen maestro, ella era una pésima alumna. Él quería una prueba de qué tan potente era su hielo, la magnitud del alcance al máximo y el impacto físico en la tierra en el combate; pero Elsa se había negado. Pitch la convenció entonces de probar con algo más simple, su capacidad de aguante anterior a un "colapso miedoso" como él le decía.

-¿Cuántas veces más debo decirlo? Deja de pensar y siéntelo. Suéltate.-le dijo caminando a su alrededor, observando a distancia la capacidad de la joven para mantenerse en un nivel mínimo de manifestación de su poder, estaba creando un rayo azul de hielo contenido entre sus manos, ayudándose con los brazos para hacerlo crecer sin que saliera disparado.-Hiciste lo mismo cuando eras una niña, debes poder hacerlo también ahora.

-Lo intento.-le respondió forzada y con los dientes juntos, apretados a la par de su esfuerzo por mantener el control. Sus dedos y manos estaban tiesos, quizá ya se habían deformado, entrecerraba los ojos y respiraba de ratos para evitar que esa cosa se liberara. Las chispas y el aire frío se perdían en el ambiente, el rayo empezó a temblara y Elsa supo que ya era demasiado.

-Aguanta un poco más.-le ordenó su maestro.

-No puedo.-la fuerza amenazaba con hacer al rayo de hielo salir de su contención. Sus manos empezaron temblar por igual.-Pitch…-al cabo de un segundo el rayo se disparó y Pitch tuvo que agacharse para no terminar estampado junto con el montón de hielo que terminó en el pared.

Él se puso de pie atento a la reacción de Elsa, indicándole que se calmara, ella lo hizo y respiró hondo bajando los hombros tensos y las manos tiesas, estaba un poco asustada y eso era bueno, ya no estaba tan asustada como las primeras veces que habían practicado esto.

Por mucho que Pitch le exigiera y la orillara a mostrar toda magnitud de su poder, Elsa terminaba por resistirse, contenerse demasiado y él lo sabía, lo cual terminaba por explotarles en la cara, literalmente.

-Esto no está funcionando.-dijo ella sobándose las sienes.

-¿Y de quien es la culpa?-le espetó haciéndola sentir peor. La frustración era insoportable, no podía orillarla a perder el control, sería catastrófico y no obtendría la información que necesitaba, se talló la cara con ambas manos y suspiró con resignación.-Otra vez.

-Estoy cansada.

-También yo. Hazlo otra vez.

Los dos se desafiaron con la mirada, pero a Elsa le duró muy poco el gusto. Se enderezó y no tardó en aparecer una creciente luz azulada entre sus manos, que poco a poco fue creciendo. El resultado fue el mismo poco rato después. Ninguno lo soportó más luego de tres horas, el único consuelo que le quedó a Pitch, a expensas de Elsa, fue que su miedo ante el resultado disminuía considerablemente cada tanto. Eso era parte de lo importante, al ver que el desastre estaba al alcance de su mano debía aprender que también podía evitarlo si quería de la manera más fácil y sana, dejándose llevar por un vago sentido del control sobre sí misma. Lo dejaron para otro día.

Se le había hecho costumbre a Elsa tumbarse en la cama luego de las prácticas, ya era la tercera semana de estancia y la primera de entrenamiento intenso. Las manos le dolían, sus dedos y uñas también estaban adoloridos y su espalda le dolía en la parte baja al mantener una postura tan rígida, se dijo que no debía ser sano acabar el día así. Pitch le dijo que se marchaba y que le enviaría la cena más al rato con Onyx, ella bufó un sí y sintió su cuerpo hecho un nudo de nervios tensos, no se estaba relajando por mucho que la cama estuviese cómoda. Estaba en la cama de Pitch.

Se preguntó en más de una ocasión si alguna vez la había usado, él le aclaró que nunca tuvo necesidad de un lugar para dormir, su trabajo lo mantenía ocupado todo el tiempo. Ninguno volvió a mencionar lo que pasó cuando ella lo besó y él la rechazó; estaba claro que Pitch no quería nada con ella, no de esa forma. Si la ayudaba, era por sus razones, no le apetecía peguntar por no querer provocar otra discusión y otro juego mental. Pero ella admitía estar enamorada, o al menos cree que lo estuvo hasta que él dijo que todo había sido una broma en la que Lilith estuvo involucrada. Quería hablar del tema con Pitch sin sacar a relucir su carácter tan…especial, y quería hablar con la tal Lilith de nuevo, peguntarle si ella de verdad tuvo algo que ver con esto. Su corazón aún no estaba roto, solo desanimado y falto de optimismo, su mente divagaba tanto que se preguntaba si Pitch alguna vez amó a alguien, o si al menos alguien le importó.

-La cena está aquí.-le llamó Onyx del otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante.-indicó sentándose y flexionando un poco los brazos para despejar la nube de su mente.

Fue hasta la puerta y encontró a Malvavisco tendiéndole la bandeja de comida cubierta por una tapa de metal. El gigante de nieve se había acostumbrado un poco más que ella, pero su tamaño seguía siendo un problema por lo que él se mantenía en los niveles inferiores, donde no causaría tanto alboroto. Elsa tomó la bandeja y le sonrió para que se angustiara menos por ella, él no podía pasar, el techo era tan bajo que quizá si se agachaba y gateaba entraría pero no estaría completamente de pie. Onyx entró con un guardia hecho de arena negra y con cientos de ojos espolvoreados por toda la cara, sin boca, esperó a que la muchacha cerrara la puerta.

Elsa llevó la bandeja en una mesa parecida a un escritorio, pero más grande, y el guardia depositó una jarra de agua fría a su costado, se sentó y el guardia le indicó que ella le mostraría su comida. Onyx se aclaró la garganta.

-Esta noche será…fenalàr*.-anunció el equino al momento en que el guardia retiró la tapa. A Elsa le llegó el olor de la carne de venado curado, las coles y las papas también se veían deliciosas.-Buen provecho.

-Gracias Onyx.

-Es un placer. Pitch avisa que mañana temprano continuarán con el mismo ejercicio. Una sugerencia, relájese ahora, disfrute la cena y vaya directo a dormir.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta.-dijo ella. Elsa no sonreía, no auténticamente, le demostraba a Onyx una simple muestra lo que podía ser, una ligera curvatura hacia arriba de sus labios que bajaba a penas le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Ella le hizo caso al equino y disfrutó de la cena tanto como pudo. Se despidió de Onyx y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, fabricando una bata de azul cielo casi blanca y tapándose con las sábanas hasta el mentón, no tenía frío. Solo una cosa había cambiado, dormía mejor ahí que en el castillo.

* * *

 **Rebecca**

Al escapar de Lloyd me vi en la penosa necesidad de pedir asilo, o buscar un lugar seguro donde ni él ni los otros tres fénix me encontraran. Con los humanos no iba a servir de nada. Los guardianes me consideraban una rara, Hada sería mi última opción de escondite y el resto de las criaturas que Mim convirtió no dudarían ni un segundo en entregarme si se enteran de la razón de mi extravío. Me oculté en Italia por una semana, bajo el nombre de Lili, no pasó mucho para que los fénix me encontraran y me hirieran para llevarme de regreso. Lloyd nunca me haría daño y por eso permitió que las aves hicieran el trabajo sucio con tal de volver a encerrarme, y uno de ellos me lastimó un ala. Conseguí escapar volando por un buen rato pero al hacerlo me fracturé el ala derecha.

Huí a los bosques en Dinamarca, donde encontré una cueva helada y rastros de arena negra pero ningún hueco en la tierra que me guiara a la guarida de Pitch. Entre los pinos y montañas me topé con Serafina, tuve que hacer acopio de mucho descaro y a la vez poner mi mejor cara de respeto para pedirle asilo. Si me quedaba con ella por unos días nadie me molestaría ni sospecharían que estuve con ella, pues no habían muchas criaturas a las que les agradara. Finalmente, Serafina dijo que sí, podría estar con ella una semana como mucho.

-Solo eso quiero, te deberé un gran favor y no volveré a pedirte nada jamás.-le había dicho cuando aceptó acogerme. Ella no hizo preguntas y por eso marcó un plazo. Es neutral como yo pero mucho más amable y atenta, le debo otro favor por haber salvado mi ramita de olivo también.

Ella no tiene un hogar fijo, su hogar es la tierra en sí, donde hayan campos verdes y animales en abundancia, por lo que se quedaba en cuevas o en casas abandonadas en los páramos, esta vez nos quedamos en una de esas.

-Entonces, me dijiste que estabas en medio de un trabajo, ¿puedo saber de qué se trata?-me preguntó mientras un ciervo reposaba en sus piernas. Estábamos frente a una fogata en la casa sin techo, el clima era cálido pero el viento soplaba helado de vez en vez, y muchos pajaritos nos hacían compañía gracias a su presencia, junto con otros animales silvestres, como conejos, ardillas, etc.

-No quisiera aburrirte.-dije, ya que no quiero que sepa que se trata de la última persona de la desea hablar, en especial conmigo, pero si no la complazco me arriesgo a que me deje por mi cuenta.

-Para nada. Todas tus historias de personas en desamor y de enamorados me resultan entretenidas, es agradable saber que todavía queda algo de inocencia en este mundo.-dice poéticamente, por un segundo me recuerda a Lloyd. Me lo pienso antes de hablar, no tengo porque decir nombres, con hablar de los detalles generales deberá de ser suficiente.

-Pues verás, es algo casi ridículo.-empiezo y ella me pone más atención, los animales se acercan más. Parece que quieren oír la historia también.

-Antes de que empieces. ¿Cómo se conocieron?-me pregunta con ojos amarillos iluminados, casi soñadores. Yo me quedo sin una buena mentira. Improvisa.

-Bien…se conocen desde hace mucho, y comenzó todo muy bien…o algo así.-retuerzo mi cara.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-el ciervo también me miraba.

-Bueno, él no estaba precisamente interesado en ella en un principio. Es más, quería hacerle daño, y para ello empezó a mentirle.-digo y me detengo para mantenerla al margen de lo general.

-Que horror…

-Si lo sé. Al principio a mí también me molestó. Pero algo pasó, porque entre tantas mentiras ella empezó a creerle y asentirse bien con él. Empezó a creer que él era su amigo.-explico y los ojos de Serafina se llenan de confusión.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido, ¿ella no se daba cuenta de que era engañada?-me pregunta y yo solo alzó los hombros con algo de pena.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? La muchacha era, no, es ingenua, y él es muy bueno mintiendo. Se podría decir que vive de eso, pero esta vez la jugada se la ha volteado.-digo juguetona y Serafina abre más los ojos, mandando un mechón de cabello negro hacia atrás gracias al viento.-Justo cuando él creía que podía engañarla, acabó por enamorarse de ella. Ni él mismo se dio cuenta de cuándo o cómo. Y creo que él lo sabe pero lo niega, creo que teme admitirlo.

-¿Y cómo es que se enteró?

-Porque ella lo besó.-digo los pajarillos empiezan a hacer ruiditos agudos y Serafina ahoga un jadeo de asombro. Me resisto a reír. Tal vez ella lo niega pero sé bien que le gustan mucho mis historias del trabajo porque adora oír historias de amor, me preguntó por qué será.-Ella admitió estar enamorada y lo demostró besándolo, pero él aún no lo aceptaba, ni lo sabía hasta que se sintió agradable besarla. Pero la rechazó por el mismo temor de admitir que la ama.

-Que bestia…-bufa, y yo me rió porque tiene razón. Pitch es una bestia.-¿Cómo los ayudaste?

-No ha sido fácil, estaba por hacer una jugada para ayudarlos pero…me volvía a pelear con mi hermano y escapé.

-Pero sus peleas son diarias, ¿por qué esta vez es diferente?

-Porque hice algo que no debía, y ahora estoy aquí afuera buscando el modo de ayudar a esa torpe pareja sin que mi hermano me encuentre.-Serafina piensa por un momento cerrando los ojos, es como si yo estuviese esperando un juicio.

-¿Y donde está esa torpe pareja?-pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Lejos, en…Noruega, Oslo.-respondo rápido para sonar convincente.

-Estamos muy lejos, están del otro lado del mar y tu no puedes volar.-señala con sus palabras mi condición.-Por otra parte, quédate conmigo lo que necesites, olvida el plazo de una semana.-mis ojos casi se me salieron de la orbita cuando la oí.

-¿Es en serio?-preguntó en voz baja, sin creerlo todavía.

-Pues claro. No haces mucho ruido, me agrada tu compañía y me interesa saber el modo en que terminará esta historia. Me dan hasta ganas de conocer a esa "torpe pareja" tuya.-dice entusiamada. No es normal que ella anhele conocer gente, solo no y ya.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó claramente confundida.

-No lo sé. La muchacha se me hace inocente, pero quizá no lo sea tanto si ha visto el amor en un mentiroso que ha engatusado; y él parece ser uno de esos hombres que ha tenido que mentir para su propio bien…¿cómo decirlo? … es como un mecanismo de defensa; y quizá teme admitir estar enamorado porque en el fondo no desea su modo de vida para ella.

Sus palabras me trajeron claridad, nitidez y luz a mi perspectiva. Me quedé muda. Creo que ya tengo una idea de cómo ayudar a esos dos. Solo asentí antes de que Serafina se recostara en la madera de la casa para dormir.

-Buenas noches, Rebecca.

-Buenas noches…Serafina.-digo y ella se remueve. Sigo preguntándome por qué eligió usar ese nombre, el de Emily Jane le quedaba todavía mejor.

* * *

Era fácil dormir con tanto silencio, pero era casi imposible no sentirse sola en un lugar tan amplio. Para Elsa, levantarse poco antes del alba era normal, pero ahora se levantaba una hora antes de que saliera el sol, había tanta quietud en la guarida que a veces se asustaba de la nada, se levantaba solo para pasear en los puentes y escaleras para no verse presa del inagotable sentimiento de soledad. Onyx y Malvavisco estaban a su lado, los dos detrás de ella a cierta distancia y velando por su seguridad mientras ella caminaba. No emitían ningún ruido o murmullo. Elsa se perdía de vez en cuando pero para eso recorría los pasillos tantas veces, sabía que tarde o temprano Onyx dejaría de hacerla de su niñero, y para entonces ella tendría que saber qué dirección tomar en caso de terminar en un callejón sin salida.

Pitch regresaba poco antes de salir el sol, las pesadillas desaparecían para tomar un descanso y los dos empezaban de nuevo con la rutina que ya se habían marcado. Él le había dicho que no podía salir sin su permiso, pero aunque ella se lo pidiera, todavía no era el momento de dejarla salir. Cualquier criatura mítica podría verla y avisar a Jack o a los guardianes, es más, la gente de su reino podría estar buscándola y él no se arriesgaría a que la encontraran cuando a penas estaban iniciando. Le permitía a Elsa ir de aquí para allá dentro de la guarida para que no se sintiera tan enclaustrada, pero hasta él sabía que eso era imposible.

" _Mientras más grande es el castillo más solo te sientes_." Se dijo mientras Elsa permanecía de espaldas a él, viendo el estanque con detenimiento esperando a que se moviera, pero no pasó.

La llamó para que comenzaran de nuevo con el entrenamiento, aunque los resultados eran los mismos, las reacciones de Elsa habían cambiado lo suficiente, si continuaban no lograrían mucho con el control de sus poderes pero al menos la aceptación del resultado de una crisis ya se estaba plantando en el entendimiento de Elsa; el problema radicaba en que solo un aspecto avanzaba, la aceptación, aunque fuese a paso de tortuga, mientras que el control se quedaba estancado.

Otro problema era la actitud de Elsa, ella deseaba control, pero no se veía muy dispuesta a cambiar su criterio para que le enseñara. Sería mucho más rápido si Pitch le enseñase a usar su poder para defenderse, controlar su poder reaccionando al miedo del peligro en vez de paralizarse sin saber qué hacer, eso le quitaría el trauma enfrentándose a él. El detalle era que Elsa no estaba dispuesta a ser parte de la ocurrencia.

Pitch decidió hacer algo distinto para mejorar su actitud, quizá una especie de garantía para que accediera a su idea sin poner mala cara. Se le ocurrió una, y esta podría controlarla y a la vez ser beneficioso para su aprendiz.

-No te retires todavía. Vendrás conmigo a la superficie.-dijo, Elsa se quedó de piedra y unió sus cejas en confusión.

-¿Me vas a dejar salir?-la pregunta sonó tan esperanzada.

-No te apures a crear conclusiones. Ven.-la guió a un túnel junto con Onyx, el gigante de nieve los siguió y Pitch permitió que el grandulón fuera parte de ello.

Al salir del túnel, Pitch tuvo cuidado con las tenues luces naranjas y purpuras que rebozaban al atardecer, aún no era su hora de salir pero debía hacer esto por obligación más que por gusto de ayudar a su aprendiz. Había nieve por todos lados y pinos cubiertos por la misma manta blanca, el camino que estaban siguiendo era empinado y Elsa entendió que se dirigían a una montaña. Reconoció el tramo del camino que seguían y ella se contuvo para que no crecieran sus esperanzas, puesto que se había resignado a no volver a su hogar hasta que su educación hubiesen culminado. Pero lo que vio al final del recorrido la dejó muda.

Llegaron al palacio, su palacio de hielo en la Montaña del Norte. Viró sus ojos hacia su maestro y éste solo asintió, indicándole que entraran. Los hermanitos de Olaf se emocionaron al verla cuando abrieron la puerta, Pitch se sobresaltó cuando las criaturitas se arrimaban hacia Malvavisco y a Elsa, eran tantos que sintió la necesidad de darles espacio para que ninguno de ellos notara su presencia y se le arrimara.

-Todo está bien. Ellos creen que soy su mamá pero a ti no te prestaran atención.-le explico Elsa al verlo alejarse. Ella tuvo razón, solo lo miraron y sele pegaron más al gigante de nieve a Elsa, le tenían miedo y su presencia los perturbaba.

Por otra parte, Elsa no se había visto más feliz que en las pasadas dos semanas de confinamiento. Reía al punto de carcajearse abrazando y estrujando a los enanitos de nieve que le sonreían por igual. Sus hombros estaban relajados, sus manos no temblaban y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que reflejaba felicidad, solo con verla de esa forma, a Pitch le pareció que resplandecía.

-¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?-preguntó incluyendo al gigante de nieve.

-He decidido darte un poco más de libertad.-empezó Pitch volviendo en sí.-Podrás venir aquí siempre que necesites despejar tu mente luego del entrenamiento, pero deberás volver antes de que anochezca. Onyx te traerá pero el grandulón se queda.-dijo señalando a Malvavisco, él y Elsa lo miraron despectivos.-Él entretiene demasiado a mis pesadillas, lo que menos necesito es que las distraiga. El gigante de nieve se queda.-sentenció.

-Se llama Malvavisco.-le corrigió su aprendiz.-¿Estaría bien si paseo por el bosque también?

-Nada de eso. Solo podrás estar en el castillo, no harás nada que cause sospechas de que estas aquí. Tu hermana te hará arrepentirte en cuanto te encuentre. Esto es lo mejor que te puede ofrecer.-Pitch no le dio tiempo de que lanzara otra contestación, caminó pasándola de largo yendo a las escaleras del palacio evitando a toda costa ser tocado por las criaturitas de nieve.

Elsa lo siguió sin afán de seguir discutiendo, estaba gradecida por el gesto y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Pitch debió haber batallado para permitirle salir de la guarida luego de ordenarle que no saliera sin permiso. Esto era como un regalo de bienvenida y ahora se sentía menos encerrada que antes.

Llegaron al piso más alto, una terraza todavía más arriba que la que Elsa construyó cuando hizo el castillo la primera vez. El techo de cúpula geométrica les quedaba más cerca de sus cabezas y la terraza tenía una baranda más llamativa que la anterior. Elsa salió al balcón pero Pitch prefirió quedarse adentro, viendo a lo lejos lo mismo que su aprendiz. Las luces de la ciudad de Arendelle estaban encendidas, haciéndola ver como un puñado inmóvil de luciérnagas a la distancia, demasiado pequeñas como para decir si se moverían o no. Pitch se alivió al confirmar que Arendelle no quedaba tan lejos, Elsa podría verlo desde aquí y no extrañar tanto su hogar, quizá de esa forma su actitud cambiaría. Ella estaba levemente feliz y por un momento deseó estar junto a ella a la luz del atardecer, maldijo su existencia por estar hecho de frágiles sombras.

En las últimas semanas había deseado no tener que dejar la guarida para disfrutar de su presencia.

* * *

 **Dejen un review para saber su opinión.**

 **¡Nos vemos la próxima entrega! n_n**


	2. One more Test

**Una actualización antes de desaparecer. Ojalá y les guste n_n Disculpen los horrores de ortografía, y sí, me voy a seguir disculpando. ¿Alguien se anota para ser mi beta reader? Me hace falta :( ya no puedo seguir arreglando la ortografía yo sola.**

 **¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Una Prueba más…

Habían caído en una rutina, el maestro y su aprendiz la mantenían con tal de que su ritmo de vida no se viese muy afectado. Luego del entrenamiento, Elsa pedía permiso para ir a su palacio de hielo, y cumplía su parte volviendo antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo detrás de las montañas. A veces le gustaba desafiar lo dictado esperando hasta el último segundo antes de que Onyx y el resto de su cuadrilla la envolvieran para regresar a la oscuridad de la guarida subterránea. Pitch se molestaba pero no pasaba de ser una simple queja de que debería llegar antes de la hora marcada y no al ras del tiempo. Fuera de eso, las cosas estaban más que bien, no estaban mal pero tampoco eran la maravilla.

Elsa aprendió a sobrellevar los accidentes y estos dejaron de ocurrir de vez en vez. Pitch notaba esto y veía cierto avance pero seguía sin ser suficiente, si ella no aprendía a usar sus poderes para pelear entonces aceptar los accidentes no servirían de nada. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, Elsa sonreía al final de cada sesión de entrenamiento y se marchaba a su habitación, luego de un par de horas volvía y hablaban antes de que él se fuera con las pesadillas a recolectar miedo.

Aunque muchos pensaran lo contrario, Pitch podía ser muy platicador si le daban cuerda, y Elsa doraba darle cuerda, Onyx casi no se metía en la plática y prefería verlos hablar como hacían cuando ella era una princesa; le daba la sensación de que volvían a los viejos tiempos, los más simples. Entonces Pitch se frenaba y cortaba la conversación antes de partir, de un momento a otro pensaba que no tenía sentido aferrarse a la idea, al final se desharía de la Reina de la Nieve por el gusto de ver a Jack y a Rapunzel sufrir hasta que les llegara su turno.

Y sin embargo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima cuando se reía, cuando cubría sus labios con la punta de sus dedos o el danzar de sus pestañas, o la forma en que se deshacía la trenza y los cabellos caían ondulados bailando mientras rozaban sus caderas. El solo pensamiento lo estaba perturbando.

-¿Es buen momento para que vaya a mi palacio?-la escuchó preguntar al salir de las escaleras.

-Sí, pero esta vez me gustaría que volvieras a una hora prudente.-no la estaba reprendiendo, era más una petición que una orden.-Ya te dije lo que puede pasar si alguien te ve.

-Nunca he sido descuidada.-le dijo al pasarlo de largo y mimar un poco al resto de los corceles con una sonrisa en el rostro, éstos se vieron más entusiastas que otras veces.-Volveré a la hora de siempre. Tú deberías dar el ejemplo y volver aunque sea un poco antes si quieres que yo lo haga.

-Una sugerencia sin sentido, ya sabes que vivo de este trabajo, literalmente.-le recalcó sin ser muy severo.

No era la primera vez que Elsa le sugería volver antes de que saliera el sol en donde sea que estuviese, esta era la tercera vez y Pitch empezó a preguntarse por qué ella querría que volviese antes. Pitch se irguió y condujo a los corceles a los túneles.

-Volveré a la hora de siempre.-le avisó a la muchacha antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

-Y yo estaré aquí.-susurró ella sabiendo que la había escuchado.

-Hoy se ve especialmente feliz.-le señaló Onyx al ver que sus labios no bajaban de una amplia sonrisa.-¿Alguna razón en particular?

-Nada.-contestó ella dando media vuelta para ir a su palacio en la montaña. Onyx la veía dar de saltitos mientras se acercaban al túnel. Algo raro le sucedía.

Al llegar al palacio, Elsa no tardó en juntarse con los hombrecitos de nieve, y mientras ella se entretenía, su cuadrilla revisaba que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores. Malvavisco siempre vigilaba a las criaturitas cuando ella no estaba y éstas se alocaban cuando la veían, Onyx llegó a jugar con ellas cuando un grupo se aventuró a encimarse en él hasta hacerlo caer contra un árbol, provocando que la nieve de éste le cayera encima. Al poco tiempo, toda la cuadrilla se turnaba para hacer guardia y después unirse a las criaturas para jugar un rato.

Elsa se entretenía con todos, pues no quería pensar en Pitch Black hasta el día siguiente. Las enseñanzas de Pitch eran útiles y siempre veía por la forma sencilla pero efectiva de controlar sus poderes, y al verlo satisfecho con los resultados sin provocar un accidente, por muy pocas que hubiesen sido las veces, ella también se sentía satisfecha. La tristeza de su huía había aminado mucho más de lo que quería admitir. Sabía que Anna estaba segura, lejos de ella y sin saber en donde estaba, y su reino ahora tenía una reina que pudiese encargarse de ellos sin tener el pendiente de no dañar a nadie cada vez que saliera en público.

Su tiempo hasta ahora había sido agradable con la rutina, las conversaciones con Pitch ya no eran tramposas o con juegos mentales, era una inquietante sensación de paz cuando se daba cuenta de que era relativamente más feliz en esa guarida subterránea de lo que jamás fue en Arendelle, ya fuese antes o después de haber salido de su habitación. Las pocas horas en el palacio volaron hasta que el crepúsculo marcó la hora de su regreso, no obstante, Elsa subió por las escaleras acompañada de Malvavisco hasta la habitación con cúpula geométrica, allí donde las luces de Arendelle le recordaban que ese reino era suyo.

-Ya es hora de irnos.-le avisó Onyx junto con el resto de la cuadrilla d corceles detrás de ella.

-En un momento.-le pidió al capitán mientras observaba las luces del reino aparecer con rapidez. Las luciérnagas regresaban, no se movían, le daban un sentido casi irreal el saber que una vez estuvo allí.

Elsa se giró y le tendió la mano a Malvavisco, éste sonrió y les dio espacio. Ella asintió alejándose del barandal y cerró los ojos, escuchando el siseo de la arena oscura que la envolvía hasta transportarla de regreso, no sentía los pies sobre la tierra pero tampoco se sentía flotar. Era la nada. Cuando llegaron estaban solos, el silencio familiar le llenó.

-La cena llegará en unas horas.-anunció Onyx mientras ella iba a su cuarto asintiendo.

* * *

 **Rebecca**

Serafina me toleraba hasta mis cantadas incoherencias, hasta parecía que le gustaban. Todo lo contrario a Pitch. Le conté que mi ramita de olivo ahora estaba en la fortaleza, plantada y creciendo en mi jardín especial junto con el resto de mis flores y plantas preferidas, dando sombra a la lápida de Cracio. Ella no preguntó quien era, sabía que se trataba de alguien importante para mí si tenía su tumba ahí mismo, por lo que comprendió me sonrió para continuara hablando. Ella se limitaba a asentir y hacer comentarios cortos, algunas preguntas que cualquiera haría en general.

Cuando llegamos a Oslo entré en pánico. No sabía cómo decirle que la torpe pareja de la que le había hablado hace semanas no estaba ahí sino bajo tierra…en una guarida…llena de corceles de pesadillas…guiadas por Pitch. Si le decía que Pitch era el varón mentiroso y cobarde corría el riesgo de que me abandonara, y si le hablaba de Elsa, la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, se ganaría su infinito desprecio. Uno, por mentir, y dos, por tratarse de ellos…de Pitch.

Estábamos en un bosque, no muy lejos de unos atracaderos a orillas del mar, lejos de cualquier mortal que pudiera verla o a mí. Al adentrarnos en el bosque nos vimos acompañadas de unas cuantas aves que la seguían, Serafina las tomaba entre sus manos con suma delicadez mientras nuestros vestidos se arrastraban por la nieve blanca. El mío estaba sucio y mi cabello estaba hecha en una coleta alta para evitar que se enredara, le tenía envidia a Serafina. Lucía fresca en su vestido verde oscuro y su cabello negro y largo era sedoso y brillante. Yo era un asco junto a ella.

-En cuanto lleguemos muéstrame a esa pareja tan extraña. La curiosidad no ha dejado de picarme desde que me contaste sobre ellos.-me dijo con una suave risa. Yo me tensé pero aparente lo mejor que pude.

-No comas ansias.-fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.-Todavía nos hace falta llegar.

-No tengo prisa.-dijo mientras acariciaba la cabecita de un pájaro color azul.

Seguimos caminando con tranquilidad. Yo no podía disfrutar mucho de la naturaleza por mi trabajo pero el tiempo con Serafina me dio la oportunidad, dejando de lado el montón de animales que se nos unían a la caminata, todo lo demás resultaba relajante y revitalizador. Fueron horas de caminata hasta que la tarde cayó, luego llegó la noche y nos decidimos a descansar bajo un cómodo pino, amontonamos unos cuantos troncos y rocas y nos acomodamos para descansar. Un siseo se escuchó a la distancia, era claro que las pesadillas de Pitch no estaban lejos y Serafina frunció el ceño al asumir lo mismo. Yo me vi indiferente pero entendí el sentimiento.

-Espero que no se acerquen demasiado.-murmuró audiblemente mientras echaba leña al fuego.

-Es trabajo.-dije sin pensar, pero ella no me vi con mala cara, más bien con incomprensión.-No les prestes atención.

-No lo hago, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me molesta saber que él no está muy lejos.-su voz era fría, hiriente como cuchillos. Por un segundo pensé en que Conejo de Pascua tenía razón, Serafina no siempre era tan amable como todos creían.

Nos acomodamos para dormir y luego me asaltó una idea. Todas las entradas a la guarida de Pitch estaban cerradas, y sin embargo, las pesadillas hacían sus rondas nocturnas como era de ley. Por lo que debía haber una entrada en algún lugar. Debía encontrarla y terminar con lo que empecé. Me dispuse a buscarla en cuanto viera la forma de despedirme de Serafina sin levantar sospechas. No quería que ella me odiara.

* * *

Elsa se levantó temprano, a la misma hora de siempre como relojito. Se arregló el cabello y se puso el vestido con rapidez, luego la puerta se abrió y Pitch se sorprendió de verla despierta.

-Buenos días.-dijo ella dándole un sonrisa y poniéndose los últimos toques de hielo en la trenza.

-¿Siempre te levantas a esta hora?-preguntó extrañado al no recibir ningún comentario de su capitán le hubiera puesto al tanto.

-Sí, es la costumbre. Pero admito que descanso mucho mejor aquí.-admitió pero se quiso morder la lengua.

Pitch le dirigió una mirada de disgusto a Onyx por un segundo y éste se encogió sintiéndose pequeño al lado del Rey. Elsa terminó de arreglarse y se paró justo frente a él esperando a que hablara, pues no era común que él entrase a su habitación, le había dejado en claro que lo haría solo en casos de emergencia.

-Hoy haremos algo diferente. Sígueme.-fue lo único que le dijo antes de que se reunieran con todo el séquito de pesadillas, se encaminaban a los túneles.

Antes de iniciar camino, Pitch la hizo caminar al lado suyo, posando su mano en el hombro en el instante que la oscuridad casi la dejó ciega. Él no tenía problemas, podía ver y la guiaría para que no se perdiera, o se asustara. A Elsa le agradó el gesto, se le acercó más de lo debido y se alegró al ver que Pitch no hizo nada para impedírselo.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó ella para distraer su atención. Todo el séquito de pesadillas los acompañaba, cinco estaban al frente y el resto atrás.

-Ya lo verás. No quiero arruinarte la sorpresa.-le dijo escondiendo una sonrisa ladina, casi una mueca con dobles intenciones. El toque de la piel fría de Elsa era agradable, le gustaba tocarla y esta vez no pateó el pensamiento fuera de la cabeza.

El gusto les duró poco a los dos apenas salieron a la tenue luz de una cueva. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes algo grises, cubriendo el sol y Pitch dio gracias para poder continuar, mientras que Elsa sentía el aumento del frío sin importarle mucho. Él la soltó aclarándose la garganta y empezaron a caminar. Estaban en un bosque de altos pinos, con montañas a lo lejos y el sol estaba cubierto, no había nadie y tampoco parecían haber animales a la vista, ni siquiera pájaros o ardillas. Todo era un silencio inusual.

-¿En donde estamos?-preguntó siguiendo a su maestro.

-En el norte…muy al norte, pero no lo suficiente.-explicó sabiendo que no la entendería.

-Muy bien…¿por qué decidiste cambiar el lugar en donde practicar?

-Dices que no deseas usar tus poderes para dañar a las personas.-inició, sabiendo que ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Ya habían hablado de esto pero Pitch no se detuvo, no iba tolerarlo más.-No avanzas en los entrenamientos y tampoco tienes la intención de cambiar y aprender a defenderte. Quieres que las cosas cambien, pero tú no deseas cambiar. Por eso decidí que si no puedes dañar a las personas, tal vez podríamos empezar con salvar tu vida de alguna fiera.-al concluir se dio vuelta para mirarla, encontrándose con una expresión de sorpresa en el mal sentido de la palabra.

-¿Qué? ¿qué se supone que harás?-se cruzó de brazos, esto ya era serio.-¿acaso pretendes arrojarme un oso o a los lobos para que me defienda como tanto esperas que haga? Ya te dije que no deseo hacerlo.

-Es entendible que no desees usar tu don para lastimar debido a tu trauma, pero no usarlos aún cuando estas en peligro es insensato.-ninguno de los dos desvió la vista del otro, se mantenían firmes.-Si hubieras hecho lo debido con los guardias en el castillo en ese momento quién sabe cuantas molestias te habrías ahorrado.-si algo había aprendido Elsa era la forma obstinada en que Pitch argumentaba con razón, y ella podía hacer lo mismo solo que le faltaban razones, no quería hablar ya del tema pero él la estaba obligando.-Entiendo estés enojada conmigo luego de lo que hice para que accedieras.-comentó suavemente esperando una reacción.

-¿Qué, ahora te importa como me sentí?

-Me parece que te conozco mejor de lo que tú te conoces. Sí, me importa.

-¿Qué parte planeaste en realidad? ¿el traslado a Dinamarca o la forma en la me atacaron los aldeanos porque me temían?-sabía que había sido Pitch desde el principio, pero se preguntaba si se había ido para darle el gusto y que la dejara en paz o si de verdad quería irse con él.-Esto es igual que cuando estaba encerrada y tú me hablabas para convencerme de ceder a tus ideales. Nada ha cambiado realmente.-de un momento a otro se sintió frustrada, más aún al ver que Pitch se mantenía impasible, como una torre que nadie podría derribar por mucho que lo intentaran.

-Cuando hablabas conmigo, nunca hablaste más allá de lo debido sobre tus padres, estabas tan triste y tan molesta con ellos por haberte abandonado en ese cuarto…-el comentario despreocupado la estaba orillando a otra discusión pero se las arregló para calmarse.

-Nada de lo que me pasó fue su culpa. Ningún padre nace sabiendo ser uno, y ellos tampoco sabían qué hacer porque estaban preocupados todo el tiempo por mí.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que te sintieras indeseada por casi dieciocho años. Pudieron haber intentado algo diferente.

-Hicieron lo que pudieron para protegerme.

-¿A ti o su reino? Eras tú o ellos desde el principio.-la idea que le daba a entender era cierta. Elsa se mostró desconfiada de sus palabras pero sabía que le creía. Ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos luchando para que no le afectara lo que oía pero fue inútil. La nieve empezó a caer de amontones y el viento les golpeó.-Tú había sido su única hija…y cuando supieron que podías crear nieve y hielo…decidieron que era necesario un remplazo.-el veneno de la voz de Pitch penetró no solo en sus oídos sino también en su sentido común. Cuando Elsa se descubrió la cara notó los ojos cristalinos y el temblor del labio inferior, pero su expresión era de enojo, ira acumulada lista para salir. Él hizo una mueca de complacencia.-¿No crees que tus padres dieron gracias a su buena suerte, cada día de sus vidas, porque Anna nació siendo ordinaria?

-Ellos…me amaban.-siseó mientras el hielo cubría el suelo, las pesadillas se alejaron.

-…es imposible amar a alguien…que también puedas temer.-sentenció.

-¡Cállate!-gritó dando un pisotón y todo la tierra se estremeció, el hielo se extendió formando picos que salían de la tierra por voluntad propia y sus manos empezaron a chispear mientras el aire frío salía y le temblaban. Pitch empezó a reírse de la nada, sin duda estaba enfermo.-¿Cómo es que…qué fue lo que hiciste?-demandó una respuesta mientras se ponía más pálida por el miedo. El viento amenazaba con nublarles la vista pero eso no le quitó a Pitch la sonrisa de la cara.

\- Te hago ver lo que eres realmente. Solo te hice abrir los ojos para que vieras todo el potencial que desperdicias.-la observó con las manos temblando, lágrimas que aparecían y desaparecías y se alejó al ver los témpanos de hielo acercársele.

-¡Haz que pare!

-No puedo.-negó con la cabeza sonriendo todavía más.-Esta eres tú, Elsa, y eres…-la miró una última vez, su rostro lleno de temor hacia sí misma era algo que extrañaba y que de alguna forma le hacía sentirse aliviado, especialmente al tenerla tan cerca.-…eres muy hermosa.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de ocultarse en las sombras y salir de ahí. La dejó tan perpleja que Elsa no logró pensar con coherencia. La había asaltado con otro juego mental y luego le había dicho que era hermosa, hermosa cuando tenía miedo de sí misma. Ya no sabía quien estaba mal de la cabeza, él por creerla maravillosa mientras lloraba de miedo, o ella por estar enamorada de una criatura tan retorcida como Pitch Black.

-¡No puedes dejarme aquí!

Una nube negra salió disparada al cielo y entendió que sí, el podía dejarla ahí. Su manos no dejaban de sacar hielo y al poco tiempo empezaron a congelarse, el viento a su alrededor era más caótico y no podía pararlo. Un rugido animal que nunca había escuchado atrajo su atención, parecía más un grito combinado con un rugido y la cosa que lo había lanzado seguramente era grande, con colmillos y garras. Elsa se prometió que si salía viva de esta Pitch tendría que buscarse otra guarida, porque al encontrarlo allí le esperaba una gran tormenta.

Se alejó corriendo de donde provenía el rugido y levantó a la cola de su vestido para no tropezar, el suelo era rocoso y habían troncos y piedras por donde pisara, no sabía en qué parte del mundo estaban pero no estaban muy lejos de Noruega, Pitch dijo que estaban muy al norte pero no lo suficiente así que eso señalaba una posibilidad. Siguió corriendo escuchando el rugido más cerca y luego encontró a un par de corceles corriendo a sus costados.

-¡Ayúdenme!-les sonó más una orden que a un grito de auxilio, pero se retiraron a los cielos antes de que ella volviera a gritar. Elsa supo que Pitch les había ordenado que la dejaran, por un segundo se sintió traicionada por las pesadillas.

Acabó por tropezar como tanto temía, se limpió la tierra de la cara y enmudeció al tener frente a ella a un gigantesco reptil. Aún con toda la nieve acumulándose alrededor era capaz de ver semejante criatura. Piel verde y dos cabezas redondas con cuellos largos y alas en la espalda, una cabeza exhalaba humo verde y la otra tosía rayos en miniatura queriendo acercarse a éste. A Elsa se le erizó la piel, otra de esas bestias se le acercó por detrás, muy diferente del reptil de dos cabezas. Este tenía cuernos torcidos y dientes que sobresalían de su gran hocico, sus manos eran pequeñas y éstas eran las alas también, era de colores rojos y anaranjados y los grandes ojos amarillos con pupilas de aguja la miraban directamente. La Reina enmudeció pero sacó el valor suficiente para hablar.

-¿Dragones?

Las bestias tomaron aire y atacaron a la vez, todo el fuego que sus gargantas podían sacar salió de un solo golpe y se alejaron para contemplar a su víctima. Elsa no supo ni cómo pasó pero cuando volvió a sus sentidos estaba corriendo colina abajo, sus piernas delgadas y largas se movían como el demonio al tratarse de salvar su vida de dragones. Gritaba. Lanzaba maldiciones contra Pitch por haberla dejado ahí con un grupo de dragones yendo tras su pellejo queriendo incinerarla. Miró por detrás y más dragones se unieron a la caza, ella corría tan rápido que no se sentía tocar el suelo. Sintió el calor de la llamas rodear el bosque y entonces supo que los dragones escupían fuego con tal de darle a ella, la suerte la favorecía porque solo estaban quemando el bosque alrededor pero pronto supo que eso no era mejor.

Siguió corriendo sosteniendo el vestido y haciendo desaparecer la capa. Dobló en varios árboles pero se seguía encontrando con los reptiles gigantes y eso la hacía escabullirse hasta por debajo de los troncos que hacían caminos por sí solos. Las llamas no tardaron en esparcirse por el bosque, rodeaban los caminos que Elsa pensaba tomar mientras escuchaba a más bestias aladas ir tras ella. Esquivó el fuego de los árboles y miró el cielo, habían más dragones muy por encima de ella bloqueando su camino y yendo más al frente en la distancia. Querían acorralarla.

Pitch observó a lo lejos el trayecto de los dragones y de su aprendiz. Al parecer, Elsa no estaba dispuesta a cambiar. La reina corrió como el demonio en cuanto el par de dragones quisieron incinerarla y eso lo impresionó, en huir no tenía el menor problema se anotó mentalmente. Siguió de lejos la situación junto con las pesadillas y Onyx a su lado, ambos haciendo comentarios pero guardando silencio en la mayor parte del tiempo. Sentía el miedo de Elsa hasta el los copos de la tormenta, la cual había crecido bastante debido a las angustias de la joven. Pero Pitch sabía que se estaba conteniendo, siempre se contenía. Vio algo interesante.

Elsa había llegado a un barranco y el otro pedazo de tierra estaba muy lejos como para dar un salto, los dragones en el cielo y en lo alto empezaron a bajar en picada y los de atrás no estaban muy lejos de la joven. Pitch se preguntó si finalmente la niña reaccionaría para pelear, esperaba que así fuera, deseaba que así fuera y tenía que pasar. Elsa miró el barranco y usó sus poderes para hacer una escalera y llegar al otro lado, evadió a los dragones que se cernieron sobre ella y siguió corriendo para refugiarse entre los árboles. Pitch suspiró con pesadez, esto tomaría un buen rato. Se acercó un poco y la observó correr con menos rapidez, sabía que en cuanto se cansara tendría que enfrentar a las bestias y pelear, este era el primer paso y si funcionaba podrían declarar un avance.

Elsa intentó ocultarse pero los dragones en el cielo seguían cada paso que daba, era una cacería, los dragones la cazaban a ella y su único remedio era huir. Con tanta tormenta apenas veía, ya no sabía si lo que tenía delante y a sus pies era una roca o un tranco hasta que debía saltarlo, no veía más allá de la punta de sus dedos. Había calor por el fuego pero la nieve lo apagaba, hasta que los dragones se esmeraron en que las llamas la alcanzaran, sentía el calor a su alrededor ir y venir al tiempo que alcanzaba a verlas lamer y comerse los troncos hasta dejarlos más delgados como esqueletos. Elsa se detuvo cuando su camino fue bloqueado por una gran pared de piedra, un callejón sin salida. Dio media vuelta para cambiar de rumbo pero al hacerlo los dragones se acercaron más a ella.

Los dragones del cielo bajaron y la hicieron detenerse en seco, los vio a los ojos y algo bajó por su espina que le hizo temblar. Retrocedió y el resto se encontraron con ella del otro lado. La tenían, Ya estaba acorralada y su rostro estaba lleno de temor, estaba rodeada de aquellos reptiles con alas que se veían más que listos para incinerarla justo ahí. Elsa retrocedió con respiración irregular buscándose un espacio para escapar y no lo había, daba vueltas buscando qué hacer pero solo veía los grandes ojos de los dragones fijos en ella y gruñéndole mientras le mostraban los colmillos. Esto era peor que una pesadilla.

-Apártense.-dijo finalmente mostrando sus manos chispeantes de hielo.

-Ellos no te entienden, tienes que demostrarles lo que puedes hacer.-escuchó a Pitch en su cabeza.

-Mejor sácame de aquí.-demandó con tanto miedo que estaba a punto de llorar, los dragones se le acercaban con lentitud y eso solo acrecentaba la agonía y el temor.

-Elsa, escúchame con atención. Estas tratando con bestias que no saben lo que eres, si no te defiendes lo último que sabrás es que viste las llamas que salen de sus bocas. ¡Enderézate y pelea!

-¡No quiero, sácame de aquí! ¡Pitch, ayúdame!

-Demuéstrame que mereces ser salvada.

La joven aprendiz no quería discutir, quería salir de ahí para que no la mataran. Es cierto que eran animales pero ella no había sido la culpable de que se enfadaran con ella, si peleaba contra los dragones la matarían de igual forma, eran demasiados y no sabía como lidiar con sus poderes y aparte con los dragones. Era más fácil que Pitch la sacara y no morir. Se sentía acorralada y el pecho le dolía no quería morir.

No quiero morir, no así.

Uno de los dragones se acercó a pasos agigantados y sus manos reaccionaron por sí solas, golpeó al dragón de colmillos con cuernos y éste se abalanzó sobre ella, igual que el resto. Elsa se despabiló y empujó a la bestia con otro rayo de luz azulado, haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol y abrirse camino para huir de nuevo pero la bestia se recuperó de inmediato. Ya con más espacio, Elsa comenzó a atacar, lanzaba rayos y fuertes muros de hielo empujaban a las criaturas para que se alejaran, pisó la tierra y la llenó de hielo, púas y témpanos de hielo sobresalieron para protegerla pero ellos volaron para llegar a ella.

Los atestó de hielo con las manos y lanzando rayos pero esas cosas no parecían asustarse como otros. Le escupieron fuego y ella se agachaba o se movía para que no le dieran, la adrenalina la hacía moverse, eso y el instinto de sobrevivir.

-Puedes hacerlo mejor.-lo escuchó de nuevo.

-¡Entonces ven y hazlo tú mismo!

-Te estas conteniendo y ya me cansé de que lo hagas. Ellos no van a retroceder hasta que les des una razón para hacerlo. Son animales que te mataran si no te defiendes. ¡Haz algo por tu vida y usa tus poderes si quieres volver a Arendelle en una pieza!-la última parte sonó tan fuerte que parecía real, ya no una voz en su cabeza.

Se dio vuelta y encontró a Pitch no muy lejos de ella, evitando el conflicto con los dragones. Parecía sereno pero su cara decía lo contrario. Un dragón de dos cabezas llegó hasta Elsa junto otro grupo y ella explotó. Elsa no pudo más y liberó todo el hielo que pudo junto con sus emociones, mantuvo las manos firmes frente a ella y arrojó hielo hacia el frente sin contenerse para que todo se terminara de una buena vez. Pitch observó como el hielo se expandía, los pinos eran derribados o atrapados entre el hielo.

Los dragones salieron volando a toda velocidad, algunos eran capturados por el hielo pero escapaban en el último minuto para evitarlo. Los rugidos y el fuego continuaron al igual que Elsa y se instó a continuar hasta que todos se fueran. Pitch observaba el apocalipsis desarrollarse con asombro antes de que una gran nube espesa de hielo le bloqueara la vista. Después hubo silencio.

La nube de frío se aquietó como la tormenta y el frío creado por Elsa desapareció, los dragones se habían ido y aún podía verse a la distancia alejándose de ellos. Cuando la fría nube se disipó encontró a Elsa de rodillas, con la respiración agitada y las manos con hielo derritiéndose. Se acercó a ella y cayó a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Oh, ahora sí te importo.-le respondió ella tragando aire. Se había cansado.

-No fue tan malo, sacaste todo lo que tenías adentro en estos últimos veintitrés años. Apuesto a que te gustará verlo por ti misma.-señaló frente a ellos y la nube de frió se fue.

Había una enorme estructura hecha de hielo color aguamarina, los picos y témpanos de hielo apuntaban hacia donde Elsa dirigió el rayo de hielo para ahuyentar a los dragones. Era tan grande que ambos debían estirar sus cuellos para apreciar la parte de arriba. Era en verdad enorme e impresionante.

-Yo…¿Yo hice eso?-Elsa estaba boquiabierta, muda, mientras que su maestro estaba más que maravillado.

-¡Si!-exclamó poniéndose de pie.-Todo esto que ves lo hiciste tú. Tú fuiste la que creó todo esto.-Elsa jamás lo había visto tan feliz, no estaba siendo sarcástico o altanero, no, estaba en verdad feliz, feliz por ella.-Y espera a que aprendas a manejarte en combate.

-Lo hice para ahuyentar a los dragones, ya que alguien no estaba dispuesto a ayudarme, nunca tuve la intención de pelear contra ellos.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas.-dijo sin dejar de sonreír y mostrar los extraños dientes casi colmillos.-Reaccionaste al peligro y los combatiste. ¿Cómo es que no lo entiendes todavía?-Pitch tomó el rostro de su aprendiz entre sus manos. Elsa se sorprendió pero no hizo nada para alejarlo y en su lugar lo miró directo a los ojos.-Este poder que posees es un don, solo necesitas de mi guía para aprender a controlarlo, hoy has hecho un gran avance porque decidiste pelear y defenderte cuando tu vida estaba en peligro.

Pitch besó su frente y la soltó para después alejarse, su sonrisa no disminuyó ni se alteró, empezó a balbucear sobre las cosas que podría enseñarle a partir de ahora y Elsa no pudo evitar que se le curvearan los labios al verlo tan contento con su desempeño. Desvió su atención por un momento y observó el bosque alrededor de ellos, estaba quemado. Una gran parte del camino que recorrió mientras los dragones la cazaban también había sufrido daños, hacían una especie de camino negro de cenizas y destrucción. Onyx apareció y caminó hasta ellos.

-Buen trabajo, su majestad.-dijo el equino al inclinarse para demostrar su infinito respeto. Elsa rió un poco y le dio las gracias. El enfado contra Pitch se había ido, estaba estampado en esa estructura de hielo que había hecho, el enojo y otras emociones estaban ahí. Todo lo que se guardó ahora estaba ahí.

Elsa y Pitch escucharon algo en el cielo y ambos dirigieron sus ojos al horizonte para ver qué era, Elsa supo de inmediato que eran otros dragones y se preparó para atacarlos sabiendo que llegarían a ellos.

-No te muevas.-le ordeno su maestro y ella lo miró confundida desde su lugar.

Pitch entrecerró los ojos un momento y luego los ensanchó cuando vio a los dragones acercarse, sin prisas, la sombra extra que veía encima de la criatura más cercana la reconoció a medias, pero el dragón era otra historia.

-Nos vamos. ¡Ahora!

Elsa lo miró a él y luego a los dragones mientras éstos se acercaban, después sintió como Pitch la abrazaba de la cintura desde atrás y vio como Onyx junto con el resto del séquito de sombras los envolvían para sacarlos de ahí. Cuando Elsa volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró de regreso en la guarida, jamás se había sentido tan confundida.

Pitch seguía sin desprenderse de ella, no forzaba su agarre pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a soltarla. Sabía que los dragones estarían allí pero él se había quedado lo suficientemente cerca como para proteger a Elsa si algo salía mal, nunca creyó que el jinete vikingo estaría por esos lares, se había dio a buen tiempo pero la idea de lo que hubiera pasado si se hubieran quedado lo molestaba. No permitiría que se llevaran a Elsa, no ahora que finalmente estaba con él.

"Tendrán que matarme para llegar a ella" pensó, y no se retractó.

-¿Qué pasó allá afuera?-preguntó su aprendiz.-Pensé que querías que peleara, ¿por qué nos fuimos?

-Porque esos dragones no son como el resto. No hubieras podido contra él, fue suficiente con los otros.

"Él habría dado el aviso y todos estarían buscando la forma de llegar aquí. La estarán buscando y se la llevarán. No se la van a llevar."

-Fue suficiente por hoy. Descansa y pediré que te lleven comida.

-Muy bien. ¿Puedo ir a mi palacio?

-No. Lo mejor será que te quedes aquí. Mañana continuaremos.

-De acuerdo…ah… Pitch, ya puedes soltarme.

Pitch la miró desde abajo y se dio cuenta que aún la abrazaba por al cintura, eso y que había apretado un poco su agarre sin lastimarla. Elsa lo veía divertido, con esa sonrisa que le daba la sensación de estarle diciendo algo en silencio pero que no entendía, o no quería entender. La soltó con nerviosismo y se enderezó, fingiendo que nada había pasado. Pero Elsa no estaba dispuesta a fingir, se puso de puntitas y besó la mejilla puntiaguda de Pitch con ternura.

-Te veo mañana.-susurró a su oído antes de irse a su habitación, siendo escoltada por la cuadrilla de corceles que le habían asignado.

Pitch se tocó la mejilla sin salir de su asombro.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-preguntó Onyx a su lado. Pitch aclaró su garganta y volvió a la realidad.

-Nada.-su tono era seco.-Vigila que no salga.-dijo antes de irse.

Onyx se acercó a la puerta de la Reina y vio a su amo irse con pasos lentos, meditando algo que claramente no deseaba compartirle. Esperó a que desapareciera de su vista y acercó su hocico a la puerta.

-Ya se fue.-dijo y ésta se abrió para que entrara.

Cuando Onyx estuvo adentró la puerta se cerró y Elsa se deslizó en ella hasta quedar sentada, estaba sonriendo, estaba feliz y Onyx la acompañó bajando la cabeza. Ella lo acarició y el resto de la cuadrilla se le acercó para que les hiciera lo mismo, ya que últimamente habían adoptado el hábito de que Elsa los mimara como al resto de las pesadillas, ella suspiró una vez y con eso Onyx supo que había sido un buen día para todos.

* * *

 **Rebecca**

-¿Te vas así nada más?

Serafina estaba molesta conmigo porque le dije que era mejor si me ocupaba de la pareja yo misma, le aseguré que volvería para contarle los detalles si aún estaba interesada pero antes de terminar ya me había fruncido el ceño y las plantas a su alrededor crecieron hasta que les salieron espinas.

-Serafina, si sigo contigo no voy a ser más que una carga.-le dije demostrando que mi ala seguía lastimada. La habíamos curado parcialmente pero me dolía al batir mis alas para elevarme.-Tu tienes el trabajo de llevar la vida de la naturaleza a todas partes, de ti depende la vida de la tierra en sí; no haré más que retrasarte, seré un lastre por el resto del camino.

-No me molesta tener compañía, me gusta cuando cantas y no es un problema que vaya a paso lento solo por ti. Eres mi amiga, Rebecca, y si algo sé es que a los amigos no se les abandona.

Esa no me la esperaba. Yo era amiga de Serafina. De Serafina, Madre Naturaleza, ella podía crear vientos huracanados con tal de que cualquier criatura mítica la dejara tranquila. Jamás llegué a pensar que yo le importara tanto, pensé que solo estaba siendo educada pero ya veo que no. Yo le importo mucho, y a mí me importa ella. Pero aún así debo asegurarme de que Pitch no cometa alguna tontería con Elsa o todo se irá por la borda. Todo por lo que trabajé se esfumará.

-Te suplico lo entiendas. Cuando todo esto se calme volveré para que los conozcas.-ahora me siento como una mentirosa por decirle esto.-Pero por ahora quiero hacerme cargo sola, la situación de ese par es delicada y debo jugar bien mis cartas para que todo salga bien o si no ellos no las cosas no funcionarán. Ya sabes que es horrible que te destrocen el corazón.

-Oh, entiendo. Necesitas concentrarte en tu trabajo y quieres que yo me concentre en el mío.-me dijo aclarando las cosas para las dos. Era más fácil que lo dijera ella, yo no quiero que me odie, me llamó su amiga y ahora me siento culpable.-Está bien. Cuando hayas terminado búscame en el bosque que rodea Arendelle, esa es mi siguiente parada.

-Perfecto…pero ¿y si tardo un poco más?

-Entonces ve a Finlandia. Estamos en invierno y esa es mi siguiente parada de descanso.

-Excelente. Te veré allá.-dije y la abracé antes de retirarme con brusquedad. No sé si le gusta que la abracen así que mejor no corro el riesgo.

-¿Te vas ahora?

-Cuanto antes mejor, así te veré más pronto.-dicho esto, ella me abrazó y nos quedamos así más tiempo.

-Así me gusta más.-dijo y me soltó lentamente.-Que tengas un buen viaje.

Me despedí de ella y empecé a caminar en dirección contraria, estaba oscuro y apenas veía por donde pisaba pero no me apresuré. No estaba cansada y podría durar caminando, hacía mucho que usaba mis piernas y que mis alas no me respondieran tampoco era una buena oportunidad para usarlas de nuevo. Todo estaba en silencio pero los insectos y algunas aves hacían ruido y me mantenían despierta. Pretendía caminar toda la noche hasta llegar a donde se supone había una entrada a la guaria de Pitch, descansaría por unos días y esperaría hasta que las pesadillas regresaran de su jornada de trabajo.

* * *

Pitch se había ido, era de noche y Elsa no quería dormir, en su lugar siguió practicando por su cuenta con la cuadrilla de corceles a su disposición. Estaban en una sección abierta, sin escaleras ni puentes o puertas, era como una gran salón de baile y recordó que lo habían usado cuando Pitch le enseñó a bailar vals, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y después alejó el recuerdo para concentrarse. Las pesadillas estaban más que dispuestas a participar, Onyx ponía de su parte también.

Los corceles solo esquivaban los ataques que Elsa arrojaba en forma de hielo y bolas de nieve, no era mucho pero ya era algo. Las pesadillas la rodeaban y ella se concentraba en derribarlas, pero eran muy rápidas y se manejaban bien en las paredes, porque las caminaban como si la gravedad no les afectara.

-¡Eso es trampa!-gritó Elsa al verlos lejos de su alcance.

-Todo se vale en la guerra. ¡Inténtelo!-habló Onyx desde el techo.

Elsa le arrojó un poco de hielo y éste no alcanzó al capitán, se quedó como una enorme mancha de hielo que también bajaba mientras Onyx le huía.

Un par de corceles vieron esto como una distracción y arremetieron suavemente contra Elsa para hacerla tropezar y conseguir que cayera, pero la joven se mantuvo firme solo dio un par de pasos torpes antes de volver a atacarlos.

-¿Por qué de repente el cambio sobre aprender a pelear?-preguntó Onyx aun en el techo, más lejos que antes por lo que tuvo que gritar.

-No quiero que me tome con la guardia abajo.-habló y el equino entendió que se refería a su maestro.-Hoy fueron dragones, dime ¿quién no me asegura que el Kraken también existe y me pone a pelear contra él? No, mejor prevenir que lamentar, aunque no creo que me ponga a combatirlo en un futuro cercano.

-Eso es cierto, todavía es su aprendiz. Quizá combata a una hidra la próxima vez.-dijo Onyx con algo de humor. A Elsa se le enchinó la piel de solo pensarlo, una hidra la haría congelarse de miedo, peor que con los dragones.-Es un chiste, esto no volverá a pasar hasta dentro de un buen tiempo, él solo quiere que aprenda ajustándose a sus métodos.

-Vaya método, enfrentarme con dragones sin decir una palabra.-ella lanzó una ráfaga de hielo a los corceles mientras éstos se coordinaban para hacerla caer, se acercaban y se alejaban esperando el momento para embestirla.

-Es una firme creyente de aprender en la marcha.-Onyx arremetió con Elsa cuando el resto la distrajo, la hizo caer y por poco la hace estampar la cara en el piso, pero Elsa logró meter la mano para quedar en sus rodillas.-¡Perdóneme! ¿le dolió?

-Estoy bien. No pasó nada.-aseguró poniéndose de pie. Los corceles se le acercaron con pena, como sintiéndose culpables por hacerla caer aunque ésa era la idea.-No lastimaron estoy bien.-luego uno de ellos se acercó a su rodilla y vieron que sí se había lastimado, era un raspón leve con muy poca sangre empezando a salir, casi nada.-Es solo un rasguño, no pasa nada. Creo que fue más que suficiente por hoy.

Entraron a la habitación y Elsa se trató su herida, no tenía con qué así usó su hielo para aliviar la hinchazón y detener el sangrado, solo aplicó una tierna capa de escarcha, se cambió y se deshizo la trenza. Hizo pasar a Onyx porque él mismo quería examinar la herida después de que ella la cubriese.

-No está tan mal.-dijo Elsa sentada en la cama y mostrándole la rodilla, la otra estaba roja pero no mostraba señales de piel rota. Onyx parecía quedarse sin respirar cuando la vio, sabía que ella era su responsabilidad y que todo lo malo que le pasara Pitch debía saberlo para que el pobre corcel cargase con la culpa, no era justo.-Yo le diré a Pitch, le diré que fue un accidente y que no me dejaste salir, tal y como te lo ordenó. No permitiré que te echen la culpa por algo que yo inicié.

-No se preocupe por mí, usted siempre está a mi cuidado, ya sea que mi señor esté aquí o no. Su seguridad también es una de mis responsabilidades.-Onyx hizo una pausa y se alejó de la rodilla lastimada.-Me reprenderán por esto, porque no cumplí como debía. Mi amo entraría en un ataque de histeria si algo le llega a pasar, será normal si me regañan por esto.

A Elsa le picó la curiosidad, ¿pitch en un ataque de histeria? ¿eso era posible? Pero él era el Rey de las Pesadillas, El Señor de las Sombras, el Amo de la Noche, el Hombre del Costal, El Boogeyman. Desde niña siempre le pareció imposible que alguien pudiese crisparle los nervios, es más, ni ella estaba segura de si alguna vez tuvo nervios por algo o alguien. Luego consideró que una vez lo hizo enojar, aunque tal vez muchos ya lo habían hecho antes de ella. Pero de nuevo, Pitch la había tomado en sus brazos y no estaba dispuesto a soltarla hasta que ella lo mencionó, se veía desorientado cuando lo hizo y ella tuvo que reprimirse una mueca divertida al verlo así.

-Define, en el caso de Pitch, ataque de histeria.-pidió ella conteniendo una ola de confusión y emociones para que solo le mostrara una cara de póquer.

-Bueno, pues no habría mucho que explicar, ya que solo se trataría por algo relacionado con usted.

"Onyx, tienes mucho que explicarme. ¿Quién necesita dormir? Pasaré la noche en vela averiguando por qué Pitch Black pierde la cabeza cuando se trata de mí." Pensó para sí mirando con tranquilidad al corcel.

-Dime lo que sepas, no pido mucho.-"pido demasiado."

-Bueno…hasta donde usted ve, él solo se preocupa de que usted se sienta cómoda aquí. Sabemos todos que usted es una reina y que vivir en un lugar donde no hay sirvientes…o personas, en este caso, es algo que la pondría nerviosa y la haría sentirse indefensa, es por eso que le dio esta habitación.-Elsa prestaba atención a sus palabras y luego le echó un vistazo más cuidadoso a la alcoba.-Es la única con cama y con aspecto decente. No fue mucho pero él pensó que con eso era suficiente, tomando en cuanto que la guarida es subterránea. También limita su tiempo en el palacio de hielo porque teme que alguien la vea y usted cambie de opinión y se vaya, eso lo acabaría.

-¿Cómo que lo acabaría?

-Le tomó mucho convencerla para que viniera, si se la llevan mi señor haría lo posible para traerla de vuelta, pero si usted se va por cuenta propia a él no le gustaría. Y no quiero saber qué haría para que volviese. A todos nos gusta que usted esté aquí, nos gusta su compañía. En especial a mi señor.

Elsa se quedó sin habla, Onyx ya lo había dicho todo, o todo lo que Pitch había soltado en su presencia. Entendió que los corceles solo obedecían órdenes, y si Pitch no les había pedido silencio en este asunto, ellos no tenían por qué hacerlo.

-En simples palabras, estas diciendo que le importo a Pitch, ¿no?

-Bastante.-confesó Onyx con total honestidad.-Si usted se va no lo soportaríamos.-Elsa tomó nota de algo, Onyx se refería a "nosotros" incluyendo a Pitch, él era el líder por algo, él los había creado.-Como ya dije, nos gusta su compañía y estamos más tranquilos sabiendo que usted desea estar aquí por voluntad propia, nos gusta cuidarla y ver lo feliz que es aquí, sabemos que no es mucho pero que no quiera irse nos hace sentir aliviados.

De nuevo, Elsa sabía que no solo hablaba por él y las pesadillas, también hablaba por Pitch porque nunca lo colocó aparte de ninguna de las oraciones. A él le gustaba su compañía, se sentía tranquilo al ver que estaba en la guarida por voluntad propia, le gustaba cuidarla y ver que estaba feliz también, y estaba aliviado de que ella no deseara irse. Ella le importaba a Pitch Black. No la odiaba ni hacía esto de enseñarle control de mala gana, no, él lo hacía porque quería y porque deseaba estar con ella.

-Su majestad, se está haciendo tarde.-le avisó Onyx sacándola de sus pensamientos.-Mañana será otro día, debe descansar, qué lastima que no pueda estar despierta siempre como mi señor.

-Aclárame una última cosa.-pidió ella con voz más suave, el cansancio la estaba matando.-¿Pitch nunca durmió en esta cama?.-el corcel negó con la cabeza y los ojos.-¿Por qué?

-No le gusta dormir, y tampoco le gusta hablar de ello.-respondió con inseguridad, ella supo que Pitch le había pedido silencio en el tema.-Que descanse.-Onyx se retiró.

-Hasta mañana Onyx.

Elsa escuchó la puerta abrirse y sintió que el peso de la duda había disminuido. Ella le importaba a Pitch, y una mueca de alegría se posó en su rostro, evitó querer reír como tonta y apenas lo logró. Se permitió soñar recordando como Pitch le había abrazado la cintura, durmió deseando que estuviera con ella haciendo lo mismo en esa cama.

* * *

 **Extra**

Hendry evitó tocar tierra al descender, sus hermanas estaban muy lejos pero se acercaron tan rápido que por poco lo hicieron caer mientras se dirigían al monumento que los había dejado mudos hace solo unos minutos. Siguió a sus hermanas y se colocó al frente de ellas, una simple formación por edades. Entraron a la zona del bosque que había sido quemada, se extendía por kilómetros pero luego llegaron al monumento, lo rodearon viendo el desastre de cenizas frías y rastros de nieve derretida.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-preguntó Hendry en voz baja.

-¿Qué pudo causar esto?-preguntó detrás de él una de sus hermanas menores, Eufi, la segunda.

-No se alejen.-les dijo Hendry. Un leve gruñido de su furia nocturna lo hizo resaltar.-Tranquila nena.-se dio la vuelta para confirmar que sus hermanas estaban detrás de él, pero le faltó una.-¿Qué? Moli, ¿dónde está Eleonor?

-No me mires a mí. Ya sabes que ella se pierde siempre.

-Entonces ayúdenme a buscarla.

-Safo.

-Safo.-dijo Eufi.

-Eufi, Moligru, ayúdenme a encontrar a Eleonor o le diré a mamá y a papá de esto.

-¡Hendry, aquí abajo!-gritó Eleonor desde tierra. Sus hermanos descendieron y luego bajaron de sus dragones.

-Cuando les diga que no se alejen, va para todas, Eleonor no vuelvas a hacer eso.-le reprendió Hendry mientras sus hermanas la miraban acusatoriamente, pero Eleonor estaba hincada en el suelo, moviendo algo entre sus dedos y mirándolo con más atención que a su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Eufi acercándose a ella.

-¿Te parece familiar?-Eleonor les mostró el material entre sus dedos, a Hendry le pareció pedacitos de carbón de un lápiz, a Eufi piedritas diminutas y a Moli cenizas.-Se siente como arena pero, ¿arena negra? ¿qué me dicen de esta cosa enorme de hielo?-señaló al monumento de hielo y picos.

-Regresemos y hablemos con papá.

-¡Yo se lo digo!-bramó Eufi corriendo a su dragón.

-¡No, yo!-le siguió Eleonor.-¡Yo lo descubrí!

-¡Lo haré yo porque nací tres minutos antes que ustedes!-dijo Moli.

-¡Lo haré yo porque soy cinco años mayor que todas ustedes!-Hendry se subió a su furia nocturna mientras las chicas trataban de seguirle el paso en sus Nadder Mortíferos.

Pitch lo observó en silencio continuar su discusión mientras se alejaban, pensaba que nunca tendría que volver a verlos, pero ver a los hijos era todavía peor, era como ver espejos distorsionados con los colores invertidos. El mayor era el llamado Hendry, tenía cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules además de una gran complexión física, gracias a su crianza junto a los dragones, el suyo era una furia nocturna negro de ojos violetas; las hermanas eran otra historia, las tres tenían el cabello rizado, color chocolate y de ojos verdes, la llamada Moli era la mayor, Eufi era la de en medio y Eleonor la última; Moli cargaba arco, flechas y una ballesta, Eufi tenía cuchillos y una espada y Eleonor era ña única que usaba casco y traía un hacha, las tres montaban un Nadder Mortífero.

Esos cuatro niños iban a dar la alarma a sus padres, no quería lidiar de nuevo con ellos y sabría que los padres alertarían a Jack y a Rapunzel, si Mérida e Hipo les llegaban con la noticia de este desastre no tardarían en asimilar quiénes eran los culpables, los tendría encima buscando una entrada día y noche y sabía que el riesgo iba a ser todavía mayor.

Tendría que buscar la forma de evitar que Elsa saliera de la guarida, sabía que eso le traería problemas pero no estaba dispuesto a que ellos la convencieran de irse, peor sería si solo se la llevaban a sus espaldas. El pensamiento disparó en él un millón de razones por las cuales no le convenía que Elsa se fuera, muchas no eran más que mentiras porque sabía la verdad. Elsa le importaba, demasiado, y eso podría volverse un problema cuando todo esto terminara.

Eliminó la arena negra que quedaba y guió a las pesadillas lejos de ahí, devuelta a los túneles, no estaba tranquilo ahora que sabía que pronto buscarían a su aprendiz, si debía decirle que no podría salir de ahora en adelante mejor se lo hacía saber enseguida, solo tendría que buscarse una excusa, una creíble. Pero, ¿y si no tuviese que deshacerse de Elsa una vez terminado el trabajo?

"No. Ella se dará una idea equivocada." Se dijo mientras regresaban a la guarida, las pesadillas oían lo que pensaba, era natural y todas ellas parecían confundidos, era como si le suplicaran que la mantuviera con ellos.-Seguiremos con el plan como si nada hubiera pasado. Nada es diferente de antes.-les dijo con firmeza para que no le dieran réplica.-La usaré para acabar con los guardianes, luego con sus padres y después…después me desharé de ella.-sentenció, los corceles se resignaron y siguieron caminando por el túnel hasta que llegaron a la guarida.

Sintió la tentación de ver a Elsa dormir de nuevo, pero se contuvo dándole la espalda a la puerta de su alcoba. Elsa le había dado una mala costumbre, verla dormir. Le satisfacía ver que ella gozaba de algo que él no hacía desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Es todo por hoy. Al principio este capítulo no iba a ser tan largo pero siempre me emociono xD**

 **Orden:**

 **Hendry, Moligru, Eufemia (Eufi), y Eleonor. Creo que sobra decir quienes son los padres xD**

 **Mándenme un Review para saber si les ha gustado y también háganlo si no es así :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. The Faroe Islands

**¡Hola a todos! Disculpen la tardanza, con las** **vacaciones y las fiestas, más un poco de mi flojera me impidieron actualizar xD eso y porque estaba tan deprimida que no conseguía escribir algo bueno. Ya pasó pero esos momentos depresivos siempre regresan.**

 **Espero que hayan tenido una feliz Navidad y les deseo un Año Nuevo lleno de oportunidades de mejorar y de completar esas metas que todos dejamos inconclusas en el 2015...ustedes saben quienes son ;)**

 **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía xP ya no los entretengo. ¡Gocen de la lectura!**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Las Islas Feroe

 **Rebecca**

Odio caminar, no sé como los humanos han sobrevivido sin volar. Ya había caminado con Serafina pero me duelen tanto las piernas que siento que se están quemando. Ya pasé por Arendelle pero sigo sin encontrar un maldito agujero en la tierra que me lleve a la guarida subterránea de Pitch, ya han pasado varias noches y aún no veo a las pesadillas en ningún lado. Mi ala no se siente bien pero tampoco tengo nada para curarla, como mucho he podido atarlas a mi torso para no forzar la que tengo herida.

Las pesadillas van y vienen un par de noche pero entran por donde solían hacerlo, cambian de dirección. Solo viene a recolectar el miedo y luego se van, se reúnen en otro lado y entran en otro lugar. Les he seguido la pista por varias noches pero no soy tan rápida como para alcanzarlos y seguirlos hasta su entrada.

Hoy es lo mismo, los veo cambiar de dirección e intento seguirles el paso, pero cuando creo estar cerca, termino varada en medio del bosque sin pistas de los corceles o de rastros de arena negra. No hay nada, Pitch al parecer los ha instruido para ya no dejar rastros de arena negra, solo Mim sabe en qué problemas se habrá metido como para ser así de precavido, ¿o debería decir paranoico? No importa, ya lo sabré cuando lo encuentre.

Finalmente me rindo y voy en dirección a Arendelle, todavía tengo dinero y me vendría bien ropa nueva y algo para comer. Oculto mis alas para que parezcan pintadas en mi espalda y empiezo a caminar entre las personas. Todos me miran creyendo que soy una especie de mendiga o que me acaban de robar. Les concedo la palabra a los de la primera opinión. Voy a la posada más cercana y ruego para que me vean, afortunadamente, así es.

-Me gustaría pedir a una habitación.-le digo al hombre alto y de nariz puntiaguda, con patillas algo canosas.-Me quedaré…-reviso mi bolsa llena de dinero.-Un par de semanas.

-Desde luego, sígame por favor.-le hago caso y me lleva escaleras arriba.-Tiene suerte, es nuestra última habitación. Vista directa al palacio real.-me dice entregándome la llave.-Que la disfrute.

-Gracias. Oiga, ¿sabe de un sitio donde se coma bien por aquí?

-Podemos traerle algo más tarde si gusta. ¿qué se le apetece?

-El especial del día estaría bien. Muchas gracias.

-Perfecto, hasta entonces.

Cuando el hombre se retira me tumbo en la cama con mi cara en las almohadas, todo es tan suave que no tardo en sentir como los parpados se me cierran. Me relajo un momento y pienso en cómo voy a encontrar una entrada a la guarida. Me sigue picando la curiosidad del por qué Pitch decidió hacer más discretas a sus pesadillas, antes no le importaba que sospecharan de él y sus corceles…¿por qué ahora sí?

Todo este enredo y el hambre hacen que me duela la cabeza. Me levanto para comprarme ropa nueva, si me ven que bueno, si no, puedo pagarle al amable señor para que me la traiga. Bajo las escaleras y salgo a la calle, miro a los lado y me dirijo a la primera tienda de ropa que veo. Al entrar me doy cuenta de que la señorita que atiende en el mostrador me saluda, puede verme y le devuelvo el saludo. Es raro que me vean…todavía no me acostumbro. Empiezo a rebuscar entre los vestidos y me decido por uno de color cereza sencillo, medias blancas, botas negras, gorro blanco y guantes rosas.

Se los entrego a la muchacha para que los meta en una bolsa y al decirme el precio le pago rápidamente, antes de que alguien más entre y la crean loca por hablar sola. Me voy de ahí es cuando entran un par de muchachas, jóvenes y rubias, su cabello es más claro que el mío y me recuerda que alguna vez tuve el cabello hermoso, y no era rubio oscuro mal teñido.

-¿Entonces ya es oficial? ¿La princesa Anna será la nueva reina?

Un momento, paren sus carros. ¿Anna va a ser qué? Entran a la tienda pero salen casi de inmediato y se quedan hablando frente a la puerta, me quedo a una distancia prudente de ellas para oírlas hablar, finjo que espero a alguien y miro el piso para que se lo crean.

-Sí, mi amiga del castillo me lo confirmó. Ella dice que la Reina Elsa firmó la abdicación del trono y que la coronación será en un par de semanas.-dijo una con un moño verde en su trenza sencilla.

-Me pregunto por qué la Reina Elsa haría algo así. Quiero decir, es cierto que sus poderes me ponían nerviosa cuando estaba cerca, pero hacía un excelente trabajo como Reina de Arendelle. Dudo mucho que la princesa Anna sepa algo sobre gobernar.-comentó la otra rubia, ésta traía un vestido azul con delantal negro floreado.

-Eso no es lo que me está preocupando.

-¿Y qué más podría preocuparte?

Sí, ¿que más podría preocuparte? Habla ahora, ¿me voy y ahora resulta que van a coronar a Anna como Reina?

-También mi amiga me dijo que…-ella se acerca a su oreja y yo no escucho nada, luego la otra rubia jadea en sorpresa y espanto a la vez.

-No. ¿Y cómo pasó?

-Shhh. Nadie lo sabe. Mi amiga cree que ella se perdió en las montañas y murió. Pero nadie sabe con exactitud qué paso.

¿Quién murió?

-Si la Reina Elsa se perdió ¿cómo es que la princesa Anna será coronada?

-Darán el anuncio en un par de días, lo harán con calma para que el reino no entre en pánico.

-Yo creo que eso será inevitable.

Cuando las mujeres terminan de hablar, me retiro y me regreso a la posada en un leve estado de shock. Elsa desapreció, la dan por perdida, creen que murió, Anna será coronada reina y Arendelle tendrá una nueva gobernante para el inicio del año….creo que ahora sé por qué Pitch ha cerrado las entradas, le ha ordenado a sus pesadillas que no dejen rastro y que cambien de entrada y salida cada noche; todo esto lo hace porque Elsa ahora está con él, la ha convencido de unírsele para pelear contra los guardianes y continuar sus planes de venganza. Si yo hubiese hablado con él desde el principio nada de esto habría pasado. Está manteniendo en secreto el hecho de que Elsa está con él para que nadie intente seguirle la pista.

Pero yo me encargaré de arreglar esto. Ellos eran mi oportunidad de ser despedida de este trabajo, además de que me darían la satisfacción que Lloyd tiene solo para sí mismo. Ellos iban a ser la primera y última pareja que iba a unir antes de que me marchara, pero ahora tengo que separarlos para que no comentan el peor error de su vida, sobre todo Pitch. Su bajeza real se dejó convencer por sus oscuras intenciones en vez de aprovechar esta oportunidad para corregir su vida.

En cuanto vuelvo a la posada mi cena está esperando, me apresuro a comerla y me cambio de ropa. En este momento estoy muy cansada y adolorida, intentaré buscar una solución a todo este embrollo mañana tan pronto me levante. Por ahora solo descansaré, dicen que la almohada es buena consejera para cualquier tipo de situación. Esperemos que sea verdad.

* * *

-Estaba pensando que tal vez podría salir a otro lugar.

Onyx y Pitch se miraron el uno al otro con una ceja alzada. Era la primera vez que Elsa le pedía algo así. Ella llevaba varios días encerrada en la guarida luego del incidente con los dragones, sus sesiones de entrenamiento iban muy bien desde entonces y habían charlado más seguido. Ahora le estaba queriendo pedir algo. Pitch se enderezó pero ya había formulado su respuesta.

-No, ya habíamos hablado de esto.

-Me dijiste que no podía ir a mi palacio de hielo. Nunca dijiste nada sobre ir a otros lugares.

Pitch se detuvo un momento considerando sus palabras, ella tenía un punto, pero habló devolviéndole el sentido "técnico" de lo que acordaron.

-Solo piénsalo, si te preocupa que me vean en Arendelle no habrá problema si los de otros países me ven, muchos no me reconocerían.

-En pocas palabras, ya no quieres estar encerrada.-aclaró Pitch con seriedad, Elsa miró a Onyx y asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ésta es la primera vez que te pido algo en semanas, y entiendo que no quieras que otros sepan de ti por mí, pero no puedo estar encerrada todo el tiempo.

Onyx tomó su distancia de esos dos en cuanto Pitch se puso firme, habría una discusión y no quería saber cómo iba a terminar. El resto de las pesadillas hicieron igual ante el inminente desastre.

-Ya te lo había dicho antes, no. Saldrás hasta que sea seguro.-Pitch fue serio y hasta sonaba enojado por la petición de su aprendiz.

-¿Y hasta cuando será eso?-ella también sonaba molesta y hablaba con cierta altanería.

-Hasta que yo te diga. Y háblame con más respeto, soy tu maestro por algo.

-Exacto, tú eres el maestro. Da el ejemplo hablando con más formalidad frente a mí.

Una ventisca se avecinaba pero Elsa ya no reaccionaba como antes, se mantuvo firme tanto como Pitch con las manos a la cadera y las de él detrás de su espalda. Había frío pero ningún copo de nieve a la vista, solo unas cuantas púas de hielo diminutas creciendo alrededor de ellos y hielo brotando mientras cubría el suelo de piedra. Algunos corceles relincharon en protesta para que el frío se detuviera, pero Pitch y Elsa se veían a los ojos con tanta seriedad que parecía que nada en el mundo los iba a distraer de ese pleito.

-Solo pido una tarde para salir de aquí, ¡Ya no puedo estar encerrada!

-¡No te irás!

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-¡Porque yo lo digo!

Los corceles se ocultaron al ver la nieve arremolinarse y caer al momento en que Elsa dio un pisotón creando témpanos de hielo y congelando por completo la guarida. Fue un cambio tan tremendo que todo el lugar pareció sufrir el Invierno Eterno que cayó en Arendelle. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve, los puentes tenían picos de hielo colgando por debajo y cada escalera había cubierta de hielo por igual. Aquellos corceles que no se escondieron terminaron siendo estatuas de hielo y a otros solo les cayó nieve encima. Hasta Pitch tenía nieve en la cabeza y en los hombros, Elsa era la única que no se vio afectada.

Ninguno de los dos se movió un centímetro, seguían con posturas rígidas como si fueran en reflejo del otro. Sin embargo, Elsa fue la primera en moverse y acabó por irse a su habitación…dando un portazo tan fuerte que hizo temblar los puentes.

-Eso pudo ser peor.-comentó Onyx saliendo del escondite con otro par de corceles, sacudieron la cabeza para quitarse el monto de nieve que les cayó encima.

-¿Qué parte? ¿En la que me gritaba o en la que trajo el Invierno Eterno a mi guarida?-Pitch se pasó la mano por el cabello retirando la nieve, lo mismo hizo con los hombros y el resto de su túnica.-Ya se le pasará. Está así porque es la primera vez que le digo que no.-intentó moverse pero le pesaban los pies al estar rodeado de una capa de veinte centímetros de nieve, cuando salió, sus pies abrieron un hueco al caminar.-Ya la he consentido demasiado, no logrará nada con un berrinche como éste.

-Solo es una opinión pero, la idea de su majestad la reina no era tan mala…la de salir y visitar otro lugar, quizá donde no sepan como luce.-Pitch dirigió hacia él una mirada tan asesina que lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos.-Yo solo decía, no tiene porque hacerme caso.

-No importa. Ve como está ella y avísame si ha congelado otra cosa.-Onyx se inclinó y fue a la puerta de Elsa, quién la abrió apenas llegó.-¡El resto de ustedes, saquen esta nieve de aquí!

Onyx cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de él, se iba a armar un problemón para sacar toda la nieve de la guarida, y si era honesto consigo mismo, no quería ayudar en eso, prefería hacer de niñero con la Reina de la Nieve, era más fácil. Se acercó en cámara lenta al verla sentada de espaldas a él en el suelo y con las rodillas de lado; avanzó otro poco cuando escuchó un sollozo y luego se detuvo súbitamente.

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿está herida?-preguntó alarmado, la reina estaba llorando y él no sabía qué hacer. Oyó otro sollozo y la vio frotarse un poco los ojos y la cara.

-No, Onyx. No te preocupes, no es nada.-la voz de Elsa estaba quebrada, era como si hubiese empezado a llorar desde que entró a su cuarto.

-¿Está segura? ¿quiere que le traiga algo?

-No es necesario.-aseguró reteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Él no sabía qué hacer, no le gustaba ver llorar a Elsa y mucho menos no saber cómo calmarla. Se sentía extraño no saber nada sobre cómo consolar a alguien. Se acercó a ella hasta llegar a su lado y se acomodó para quedar a su altura, lo que vio lo preocupó todavía más. Elsa tenía los ojos un poco hinchados, pero nada se le comparaba a los primeros días que pasó cuando acaba de llegar. Esta visión no se le acercaba pero al corcel le preocupaba verla así otra vez, triste cuando hace unos minutos estaba más que contenta de estar aquí.

-¿Nos va a dejar?-Onyx no temió sonar triste cuando habló, consiguió que Elsa lo mirase de frente pero se veía confundida.-Ya no quiere vivir aquí, ¿verdad? Si se va, no podría culparla pero no queremos que se vaya…nadie quiere.

Elsa se enterneció, esa pesadilla en serio le había tomado cariño y ella a él. Se restregó las lágrimas y respiró hondo para poder hablar sin que sonara tan mal como se veía. No quería alterar más al capitán.

-No seas tonto, Onyx, no me voy a ir a ningún lado. No se trata de eso.-le acarició el hocico y detrás de las orejas arenosas para tranquilizarlo, la arena se iba cayendo pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que eso pasara.

-Entonces ¿por qué estaba llorando?-preguntó mientras lo seguía mimando.

-Lo que le dije a Pitch fue verdad. Han pasado semanas desde esa vez con los dragones y no me ha dejado salir en absoluto.-los mimos de Elsa se fueron deteniendo hasta que retiró sus dedos de Onyx, no dejó de verlo a los ojos de roca.-Ya no resisto estar tanto tiempo encerrada…me recuerda a la vez que lo estuve cuando era niña, y fue algo horrible. No pretendía hacer a Pitch enfadar pero… extraño a mi hermana más de lo que puedo decir y mirar el reino desde mi palacio me hacía sentir un poco mejor.

El corcel la escuchó…pero la idea de que la reina se iría no dejó su cabeza, no quería que la reina se fuera, ni él ni el resto de los corceles. Oyó un golpecito en la puerta pero era más importante convencer a Elsa de que no se fuera, no quería que la guarida fuera silenciosa otra vez; el sonido de sus tacones contra el suelo de piedra los entusiasmaba desde que llegó.

-Solo espere un par de días más, su alteza.-dijo Onyx para empezar a convencerla, aunque irradiaba pánico y nerviosismo. A Elsa le pareció un poco gracioso por lo que se rió unos momentos.

-No me estas escuchando, no pienso irme, solo deseo salir un rato. ¿Recuerdas? Ya no me gusta estar encerrada, ahora necesito un tiempo para mí. Solo quiero que Pitch lo entienda para no tener que gritarle como hace rato.-al ver que el corcel seguía irradiando pánico, empezó a acariciarlo de nuevo, esta vez pasando ambas manos para verlo de frente.-No pienso dejarlos aquí, no tengo razones para irme…ya no. Y aunque sé que Pitch no siente lo mismo, me quedaré con él el tiempo que él quiera.

-Uff, que alivio. Pero…solo por esta vez, yo podría llevarla a un lugar en las montañas, lejos de la civilización para que pueda refrescarse.-ella lo miró extrañada pero no dejo de mimarle.-Con solo pedirlo pude haberla sacado de aquí.

Elsa casi se sintió una tonta. Onyx estaba a su disposición después de todo, si ella pedía u ordenaba, él la obedecería, pero entonces se recordó el por qué no lo hizo cuando pudo.

-Muchas gracias, pero no quiero hacerle eso a Pitch. Tú mismo dijiste que si desaparecía, a él le daría un ataque.-lo dijo sin seriedad pero sabiendo lo que pasaría, ella no quería ser responsable de uno de los cambios de humor drásticos de Pitch.-Ahora entiendo por qué dijiste eso, está bien. No soy la única que ya no quiere estar sola.

-¿Crees que hice todo esto porque me sentía solo?

La puerta rechinó y Onyx volteó con miedo en sus ojos, mientras que Elsa se negó a hacerlo y sintió por primera vez como se le helaba la sangre y se sentía más pálida que de costumbre. El corcel se obligó a soltarse de Elsa y acercarse a su amo hasta que él hablara, ella solo se quedó sentada en el suelo de espaldas a Pitch.

-Ve y ayuda a sacar lo queda de nieve.-ordenó Pitch a Onyx, él le obedeció y salió corriendo de la habitación.

El silencio tan palpable y la tensión en el ambiente casi se podían masticar. Esa clase de silencio era incómodo y Elsa sintió de inmediato un nudo en el estómago, esperaba un comentario, quizá un regaño o un sarcasmo, pero no llegó nada. Se estaba muriendo de vergüenza al sospechar que tal vez Pitch los había oído hablar, si los había oído hablar corría el riesgo de que él se molestara como la última vez que le dijo que le amaba, aunque esa vez fue más o menos indirecta; si no, su espíritu descansaría en paz por lo que le quedaba de vida.

Sintió un leve empujoncito que la hizo juntar sus cejas, luego sintió el contra peso de su espalda y se inclinó un poco y se sujetó a sus rodillas por instinto. No había que ser genio para saber que Pitch estaba sentado contra su espalda…la sensación era agradable, ya que eran las pocas las veces que tenían tal contacto.

-Por favor, no regañes a Onyx.-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir luego de varios minutos de silencio, se aferró a sus rodillas un poco más por seguridad.-Yo no le iba a pedir que me sacara, ni siquiera lo consideré. Sabía que te molestarías conmigo si lo hacía, además, todavía nos hace falta otra sesión de entrenamiento antes de que te vallas a cubrir tus rondas por la noche. Sé que lo que haces es porque no quieres que mi entrenamiento se vea interrumpido por las personas que me importan, pero debes entender que yo también extraño a esas personas. No me molesta no verlas frente a frente porque todavía soy un peligro, aún si las viera teniendo todo el control sobre mí misma tendría miedo de lo que puedo hacer. Lo que quiero decir es que no paneo salir de aquí a no ser que tú me lo permitas, has sido un excelente maestro y no sería justo pagarte con esa clase de ingratitud luego de todo lo que has hecho por mí, sobre todo-

-¿Quieres salir?-la cortó antes de que siguiera, recargando casi todo su peso contra la espalda de su aprendiz, a pesar de que él también estaba de espaldas. Así podía hablarle y no tener que verla de frente y quedarse mudo luego de la "discusión" (porque él sabía que era un berrinche con razones).-Tenemos tiempo antes de mi ronda de esta noche. No te llevaré a Arendelle pero podemos ir a otro lugar…uno que tal vez te guste conocer pero donde no te conozcan.-ofreció con seriedad pero hasta él sabía que se estaba esforzando por no tartamudear.

Elsa le había hecho algo y eso lo preocupaba, no tenía idea de qué era pero eso lo había hecho entrar a la habitación y oír la conversación entre ella y Onyx, oyó cosas interesantes, sí, y la misma cosa hizo que se sentara justo donde ahora estaba, cerca de la mujer que vio por primera vez cuando ella tenía dos años y medio de edad. Le negó su petición porque estaba consciente de lo que sucedía, la había estado consintiendo demasiado desde la prueba con los dragones a pesar de que no la había dejado salir. No era normal, pero tratándose de él, ¿qué era normal? Era la primera vez que tenía a alguien manteniendo su compañía sin quejas y sin miedo a su presencia. Era agradable pero le preocupaba de sobre manera, esto se estaba saliendo de su control.

-¿Quieres que salga…contigo?-la pregunta lo sorprendió, sí, él quería salir con ella pero sonaba mejor cuando ella lo decía.

-O si prefieres puedo dejarte con la cuadrilla y pedirles que te regresen antes de que me vaya. Lo que mejor te siente, yo no tengo problemas.

-No, no, no. Digo…me gustaría que me acompañaras.-dijo y cerró al boca antes de empezar a desvariar mientras de nuevo.

-¿Algún lugar en especial?-preguntó para estar preparado. Sintió a Elsa recargar su cabeza contra su nuca y el poco hielo y la punta de los cabellos le picaron e hicieron cosquillas.

-¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Hay alguna parte del mundo que sea tu favorita? Porque tu has viajado mucho más que yo.

-Me considero un residente del mundo.-a Pitch entonces se le ocurrió un lugar y se levantó para que comenzaran.

Le ayuda a Elsa a ponerse de pie, y por un momento ninguno se soltó de la mano del otro. Fueron hacia los túneles tomados de la mano, atrayendo la atención del capitán y del resto del séquito con ojos curiosos. Onyx y la cuadrilla que protegía a la reina los siguieron hasta los túneles y se alinearon en sus respectivas posiciones para protegerlos a ambos.

Siguieron caminando y Pitch la soltó de la nada cuando todo se puso más oscuro, ella siguió caminando aún sin poder ver nada. Él se detuvo sin hacer ruido y la observó tantear a su alrededor con las manos extendidas, cuando ella lo pasó de largo continuó detrás de ella. Le parecía divertido la forma en la que luchaba por no tambalearse al no poder ver nada, ella seguía caminando en línea recta y con los brazos extendidos. Cuando vieron la luz a lo lejos, Elsa dejó de hacer el ridículo y Pitch dejó de lado su diversión. En el segundo que ella no lo vio adelante volteó y tampoco vio nada, excepto a su cuadrilla asignada.

Avanzó creyendo que él se había adelantado y se encontró con un paisaje de ensueño. No había sol pero tampoco era un día triste, estaba nevando y todo estaba cubierto de blanco, un viento helado acaricio su rostro mientras los copos le caían en el cabello. Habían casas de madera con chimeneas humeando y todas estaban arrumbadas a una costa con no menos de tres de barcos, inmóviles gracias al hielo, era un pueblito y los caminos que llegaban a él habían desaparecido por la nevada, la colina estaba del otro lado y a Elsa le parecía vislumbrar montañas a lo lejos. Estaba boquiabierta, era un lugar hermoso sin sol, y el pueblito le hizo preguntarse por qué nadie más vivía ahí. Las pesadillas llegaron a su lado y sintió las delgadas manos de Pitch sobre sus hombros, la sujetaban con firmeza con tal de que no resbalara en la nieve, y aunque eso no iba a pasar, lo dejó tocarla.

-¿En donde estamos?-preguntó mientras adivinaba si habían montañas después del pueblito.

-Bienvenida a las Islas Feroe.-le dijo. Empezaron a caminar mientras los corceles los seguían de cerca.

-Creo haber oído de ellas hace tiempo.

-Tú y todo tu reino. Estas islas no están abandonadas pero no hay muchos que vengan con la intención de quedarse. Es pequeño y muy tranquilo, no hay muchas personas.

-Es como si estuviera en medio de la nada, pero todo el mundo sabe que existen.

-Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que se haga de noche. Onyx y los demás te harán compañía como siempre. Dudo que las personas salgan con este clima pero evita que te vean si oyes gente cerca.-le indicó como en el primer que puso pie en sus dominios bajo tierra, quería que ella aceptara de buena gana como siempre y sabía que ella tendría sus propias condiciones.

Su aprendiz asintió con gusto y se alivió de que ésta vez no le pusiera trabas, pensó que tal vez las pondría más tarde. Pitch la llevó a revisar los alrededores y le enseñó el pueblito que se parecía una versión miniatura de Arendelle, con todo y los caminos de piedra y casitas con sus masetas llenas de plantas ahora marchitas por la nieve. No había nadie en las calles pero se apresuraron para evitar que la vieran. Habían puestos cerrados y madera apilada al lado de casa para mantener viva las chimeneas, los caminos se estaban cubriendo de nieve y en un par de horas los volverían a limpiar. Era como si la isla estuviese abandonada y ellos estuviesen completamente solos.

Recorrieron con tranquilidad los caminos cubiertos de nieve y se desviaron hacia los campos hasta llegar a las montañas, Elsa las creyó lejos pero llegaron bastante rápido. Ya casi era de noche y pronto no verían nada, bueno, Pitch sería el único capaz de ver pero su aprendiz estaría más ciega que un murciélago o un topo. Algo lo retenía, Elsa había hecho hombrecitos de nieve apropósito para que la cuadrilla y ella se entretuvieran, y aunque él sabía que debían irse no dijo nada. Le gustaba ver a Elsa tan ajena a todo y tan contenta, la estación invernal le sentaba de maravilla. Se mantuvo en silencio y a distancia, mandaría al resto de las pesadillas más tarde a cubrir sus rondas en la isla y otros lugares sin él. Lo había intentado anteriormente pero en muy contadas ocasiones.

Los hombrecitos de nieve se subían en las pesadillas para ver si resistían en los lomos, ellos los tumbaban pero los pequeños regresaban de inmediato, Elsa los ayudaba a ponerse de pie o los regresaba a sus cuerpos cuando perdían la cabeza o algún pie, no paraba de reír mientras Onyx batallaba con un grupo de hombrecitos que por mucho que los tumbara o se los quitara de encima, ellos regresaban en gran medida y lo tumbaban sin querer para subirse a él de nuevo. También se le subían a Elsa y notó a uno acercarse al lugar de Pitch, se quedó frente a él por un momento, confundido y entendió que pensaba dos veces antes de incluirlo a él en el juego también.

Su maestro se mantenía serio, casi aterrador a simple vista para que el hombrecito lo dejara en paz. Otro de ellos hizo lo mismo acercándose a Pitch, luego otro y otro más, todos ellos sonrieron y corrieron hacia él para subírsele, Pitch se vio presa del pánico y huyó de ellos con discreción hasta que empezó a correr alrededor, oyó las carcajadas de Elsa y uno de los hombrecitos consiguió subirse en su cabeza y otros más en sus hombros y brazos, hasta que se vio repletos de todos ellos.

-¡Quítenmelos de encima!

-¡Mientras más luches más querrán molestarte!-oyó a Elsa mientras seguía corriendo, Onyx intentó acudir en su ayuda pero un gran grupo de hombrecitos lo tumbaron y lo dejaron fuera de combate.

-¡Hagan algo rápido!-ordenó batallando para que lo dejaran en paz. Uno de los hombrecitos terminó en su cara y se agarró de su nariz de bulto, no vio nada y al siguiente segundo chocó con un árbol.

Pitch terminó tendido en el suelo siendo sepultado por nieve que cayó del árbol y todos los hombrecitos que lo atosigaban. Ya estaba molesto, y aunque lo hacía notar, no se le despegaban. Salió estrepitosamente del montículo de nieve y arrojó a las molestias lejos, pero ellos seguían sonriendo dispuestos a regresar a jugar con él. No lo dejaban salir y tampoco lo dejaban tranquilo. Elsa se le acercó y cargó a tantos como pudo para ayudarlo a que saliera, seguía riéndose un poco pero el chiste ya se le había pasado.

-Tranquilo, solo estaban jugando.-le dijo mientras evitaba que ellos siguieran molestándolo…más.-¿Estas bien? ¿te dolió mucho el golpe?

-Estoy bien, solo aleja esas cosas de vista.-ordenó saliendo de la nieve y alejando con los pies a los hombrecito que quedaban, se sobó la nariz por un momento e hizo muecas para sentir si no se la había roto.

-Cuanto lo siento, no creí que harían algo como eso solo para jugar contigo.-confesó soltándolos pero agarrando a Pitch para que huyera y se lastimara.-Cálmate, ellos no muerden, solo les gusta escalar cosas altas eso es todo.-le explicó, recibiendo una mirada confundida de Pitch.-Eres muy alto y a ellos les gusta, querían escalarte para deslizarse por tu túnica.

-¿Como un juego para niños?-preguntó ofendido. Él era todo menos una diversión para los niños, y Elsa, sabiendo esto, reprimió una risa y miró como Onyx seguía siendo derrotado por sus pequeñas creaciones.

-Tal vez. Ellos son muy juguetones y algo hiperactivos, pero no le harían daño a nadie.-explicó para que su ira disminuyera, pareció hacerlo cuando el último hombrecito se deslizó desde sus hombros hasta su túnica y se unió a sus hermanitos para jugar con los corceles. Se asustó por un momento cuando vio que estaba oscureciendo con rapidez.-Oh no, ya tenemos que volver, está anocheciendo y debes ir con las pesadillas para empezar tus rondas.

-Podemos quedarnos otro rato, ya envié a un grupo para que recorra la isla y otros lugares.-confesó esperando que ella estuviese sorprendida, y lo estaba.

Elsa estuvo a punto de decir algo pero los hombrecitos habían regresado y los atacaron a los dos, ella carcajeó al verse tendida en la nieve mientras Pitch se quejaba de nuevo junto a ella. Pronto, Pitch entendió que si no luchaba, ellos no harían tanto alboroto al estar sobre él, imitó a Elsa y se sentó sin gritarles a los hombrecitos ni tratar de quitárselos de encima. Onyx los vio y pensó que su amo tenía cara de aburrido o que aceptaba que las criaturitas jugaban en él, Elsa seguía contenta aunque estuviese rodeada hasta en el cabello de esas criaturas juguetonas. Pitch se rindió y esperó a que la locura terminara mientras la noche caía, de vez en cuando se quitaba una que otra criatura de encima pero no tardaban en volver.

Elsa se inclinó un poco hacia Pitch y las criaturas no tardaron en jugar con eso para saltar de un hombro a otro, las pesadillas seguían tratando de zafarse pero no les resultaba. Era un marco curioso y hasta enternecedor. Pitch había llegado a la conclusión de que esos hombrecitos de nieve creían que Elsa era su madre, estaban conscientes de que ella los había creado y por eso estaban tan apegados a ella. Lo que afirmaba su teoría, era el hecho de que Elsa se viera tan maternal con ellos, les hacía caras y ruiditos extraños, los dejaba subirse a ella y no luchaba, los observaba jugar con los corceles pero también ella era parte de los juegos.

-¿Ya no estas molesto?-la pregunta le sacó de sus cavilaciones y se dio cuenta de que solo tenía a tres hombrecitos encima, uno en su regazo, otro en su cabeza y otro en el hombro; mientras que ella tenia varios en los hombros, regazo y dos en su cabeza.

-Ya no.-dijo tranquilamente.-Oye, estas cosas no son tan molestas una vez que no les haces caso.-le dijo sosteniendo a la criatura que había trepado a su hombro, la arrojó hacia Onyx y éste se quedó ahí.

-Te lo dije, no sé por qué hiciste tanto escándalo.-ella se le acercó lo suficiente y Pitch tuvo vista completa solo de ella.-¿Te sigue doliendo la nariz?-ella se la tocó y de repente sintió ganas de volver a reír.

-Ya sé, tengo la nariz grande. Es más un bulto que algo para respirar.

No sonaba chistoso y eso provocó que el buen ambiente muriera; pero era verdad, Pitch tenía una nariz de calidad de bulto, pero al menos a él el iba bien, a otro con rasgos faciales distintos se le vería peor. Admitió que Pitch era muy apuesto y se dijo que siempre lo creyó, dejó de tocar la nariz y pasó a sus mejillas puntiagudas, enmarcando con su palma la fina mandíbula hasta su barbilla, posó la otra mano y miró con fascinación los eclipses que tenía Pitch en el iris. La piel debajo de sus dedos no estaba fría o tibia y aún así se sentía viva y agradable, no dejaba de asombrarle lo bellos que eran sus ojos y pensó que podría pasar toda la vida mirándolos hasta la muerte. Se inclinó más, tentada a besarle de nuevo y cerró por un segundo los ojos antes de hacerlo, pero entonces Pitch la tomó de las muñecas y le devolvió sus manos, impidiéndole continuar.

A Pitch no le sorprendió que Elsa se viera confundida y decepcionada, sabía lo que quería hacer y en un principio consideró dejarla. Le gustó que le acariciara el rostro con sus suaves manos y se rindió ante sus ojos azules, serenos y fríos pero acogedores y tiernos, grandes y vivos…no como los suyos. Al detenerla y separar su manos se sintió extraño, estaba sintiendo lo mismo de la primera vez que Elsa lo besó, las voces gritaban le taladraban con sus palabras de dolor para que no se oyera pensar. Era la segunda vez que pasaba pero fue antes de besarla y supo que esto iba más allá de lo que consideraba normal, la voces se quejaron la primera vez porque la había besado y ahora se quejaban por otra cosa. Gritaban tan fuerte que no se oía pensar en una razón.

Se concentró en entender lo que decían pero hablaban todas a la vez, gritaban, susurraban y callaban solo para volver a empezar. Miró a Elsa bajar la vista e hizo lo que ella había hecho, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y miró de nuevo sus ojos, no quería ser privado de ellos el resto de su vida. Las voces gritaban de dolor y el ruido le molestó tanto que ya no le importaba si empezarían a quejarse todavía más fuerte. Unió sus labios con los de su aprendiz y fue entonces que las voces callaron. Fue un suave toque que ambos profundizaron a la par.

Sintió las delicadas manos de Elsa en la nuca y otra en su hombro, él mantuvo las suyas en su rostro pero paseó una por su blanco cuello como tanto había querido. Los labios de Elsa eran suaves y tiernos, reaccionó de inmediato cuando ella abrió los labios y ladeó la cabeza, le estaba dando acceso a su boca para que sintiera más de ella. La atrajo hacia él y le acarició la lengua con la suya, profundizó el beso creyendo que si no lo hacía se arrepentiría.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí lo dejaré hasta la siguiente actualización n_n no me odien, yo ya lo hago.**

 **espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y para los que no saben:**

 **Las Islas** **Faroe o Feroe significan las "islas de corderos", son un archipiélago en el Atlántico Norte, ubicadas entre Escocia, Noruega e Islandia, así que no, este par no se alejó mucho de Arendelle si consideramos que el reino está en alguna parte de Noruega. (ya que los artistas de Frozen que crearon el reino se inspiraron en su viaje a ese país para diseñarlo.)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima y que tengan un Feliz Año Nuevo! *arroja besitos y regala abrazos* n_n**


	4. Cold and Dark

**Un retraso inesperado, sé que deben estar molestos pero lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí. xD**

 **Se suponía que esto estaría listo para el 14 de Febrero pero ¡ups! se presentaron inconvenientes, se me acumularon los trabajos de la uní porque las secretarias no mandaban las planeaciones de las materias, en fin, fue un desastre T^T**

 **¡Disfruten! xD**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Frío y Oscuridad

Hipo y su esposa esperaron en el gran salón, el camino para llegar a Arendelle había sido largo, no habían podido traer a sus dragones para llegar más rápido y tuvieron que aguantar dos viajes en barco. Los niños se habían mareado y Effi vomitó en el primer barco, aunque de suerte no en la cubierta del mismo. Lo que sus chicos encontraron eran algo que no podía esperar, en cuanto Hendry y sus hermanas les dijeron de la sorpresa que hallaron en su último viaje partieron de inmediato, Bocón se había quedado a cargo junto con Valka mientras Hipo y Mérida viajaban para avisar a Jack y Rapunzel.

Cuando la gran puerta se abrió se encontraron cara a cara con una de las hijas de sus mejores amigos, Anna era preciosa y junto ella estaba su esposo y consorte, Kristoff, ya que ahora ellos eran los reyes, el bulto redondeado en el vientre de la nueva reina no pasó desapercibido, Mérida le calculaba cerca de los tres meses pero era difícil decir, Valka lo habría sabido con solo verla.

Detrás de ellos venían Rapunzel, Eugene y Jack. Mérida se alegró de verlos a los tres por igual, era claro que la edad no le había pegado a Jack mientras que a los otros dos no tanto, las pocas canas en los cabellos cafés de Rapunzel decían su edad.

-¿Llevan mucho esperando?-preguntó Anna acercándoseles para saludar. Rapunzel abrazó a Mérida y casi estrujó a Hipo dejándole moretones.

-Para nada.-respondieron los cuatro menores. Los únicos que se vieron ciscados por la respuesta fueron Annay Kristoff, deducían que eran los hijos de Hipo y Mérida y entendió el porque Rapunzel…su madre, los saludó con besos y algunos mimos.

-Dijeron que se trataba de algo urgente, ¿qué cosa es?-preguntó Kristoff en nombre de su esposa.

-Sucede que los muchachos encontraron algo que tal vez les interese.-les dijo Hipo.-Hendry y las niñas hallaron esto.-sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una bolsita para entregársela a Jack.

El espíritu la tomó y la abrió viéndose casi horrorizado por su contenido. Sacudió la bolsita para que la arena negra cayera en sus mano y confirmar lo que su mente no lograba procesar. Veía con claridad lo que era y aún así no podía creerlo.

-Sigue fría.-dijo sin dejar de ver lo que tenía, afuera hacía frío, era obvio que estuviese fría…él quería creer lo obvio.

-Y eso no es todo.-prosiguió Mérida capturando la atención de todos.

-Encontramos una estructura de hielo gigante con picos enormes, a su alrededor había ceniza por todos lados.-habló Hendry.

-Había más de ese polvo extraño por doquier, fue extraño. Hacía mucho frío allí cuando llegamos también, demasiado.-le siguió Eleonor.

Rapunzel y Anna trataron de entender, Jack seguía pensando para sí mismo y Kristoff y Eugene tenían sus propias sospechas.

-Desde que Elsa desapareció he estado buscando algún rastro de ella, con lo que nos dijo Anna, y esto.-dijo enseñando a todos el monto de arena oscura en su mano.-Yo pienso que ya no queda duda.

-Si Pitch tiene a Elsa tendría sentido el por qué no la encuentras.-comentó Rapunzel.-Él podría tenerla encerrada en su guarida la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Pero si la tiene encerrada, ¿cómo explican lo que encontraron los chicos?-preguntó Anna.

-Porque lo que él necesita para derrotar a los guardianes es a alguien con poderes de hielo…iguales a los míos.

-Apuesto a que obligó a Elsa a provocar ese desastre en el bosque para medir su poder, yo haría eso con mis aliados si estuviese apunto de atacar a mis enemigos.-explicó Hipo para que lo vieran desde su punto de vista, como un general, ya que Norte y Conejo una vez comentaron sobre las brillantes tácticas del Rey de las Pesadillas.

-Si eso es cierto…y mi cuñada está siendo usada como una especie de aliada , ¿cómo es que el tal Pitch aún no ataca a los guardianes?-esta vez fue Kristoff quien los hizo pensar…hasta que cayeron en cuenta.

-Porque Elsa aún no controla del todo sus poderes.-dijo Rapunzel.-Tengo la ligera sospecha de que podría estar entrenando a Elsa, convertirla en una aliada potencial para que ella pueda pelear.-era una horrible idea pero le parecía plausible, en especial si hablaban del Coco.

-Hendry, ¿en donde encontraron esto?-preguntó Jack al hombre.

-En un lugar al norte de Berk, era como una isla semi congelada pero extrañamente llena de vegetación.

Jack arrojó la arena al suelo y se dirigió a una ventana, estaba listo para salir volando antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo. Anna intentó hablarle para que primero consideraran si su hermana aún seguía ahí, pero Jack se perdió con el viento en cuanto saltó por la ventana. Nunca lo había visto tan serio.

-Muchas gracias por habernos avisado, Jack se encargará de lo demás, nosotros seguiremos buscando aquí.-les dijo Rapunzel a sus amigos.-De haber sido otras las circunstancias…

-No te preocupes por eso.-le animó la pelirroja.-Es natural que estén tan preocupados…ehm…Imagino que Anna ya está al tanto de todo, ¿no?

-Le contamos todo apenas nos enteramos que Elsa había desaparecido.-dijo Eugene.

-Solo hay una cosa que no me cuadra del todo.-les interrumpió la nueva reina.-Si Pitch lo que quiere es remover a los guardianes, ¿por qué no usó a otro ser mágico? ¿por qué mi hermana?

-Porque a Pitch le gustan los juegos mentales.-dijo Mérida para aclararlo todo, pero solo confundió más a Anna.

-Cuando Pitch trató de separarnos a los cuatro, intentó convencer a Jack de unírsele contra nosotros y los guardianes. No lo hizo y conseguimos debilitarlo…pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente.-comenzó Rapunzel.-Elsa tiene poderes de hielo como Jack…como tu padre, y es por eso que Pitch fue tras ella, sabe que es más fuerte que tu padre y él quiere repetir el pasado para cambiarlo a través de tu hermana.

-Un chiste irónico en el que, si Pitch logra lavarle el cerebro a tu hermana, Elsa será la que derrote a los guardianes y a nosotros.-habló de nuevo Mérida, su brutalidad para decir esas cosas no habían cambiado en nada y eso hizo a Rapunzel dar un breve viaje hacia el pasado.-Y hay que admitirlo Punz, no nos estamos haciendo jóvenes y dudo que podamos contra Elsa y Pitch uniendo fuerzas.

-Eso no va a pasar.-el viaje hacia el pasado se rompió.

-Solo digo…yo tampoco pienso que llegue ese momento. La historia de la coronación de Elsa y de lo que pasó con Arendelle ha hecho ecos en Berk y en Dum Broch, estoy más que segura de que tu hija no se dejará ayudar a Pitch en esto…pero ya me he equivocado antes.-Rapunzel la vio con furia en los ojos y Anna le indicó que cortara con el comentario.-Lo digo por mí y por todos a los que Pitch convenció usando nuestros miedos, hasta la fecha se me pone la piel de gallina de solo recordar como nos usó a mí y Hipo contra ustedes.

La rabia de Rapunzel se convirtió en empatía, ella también lo recordaba y le entristecía por completo aquellos sucesos, Pitch también había tratado de manipularla y lo había conseguido al ponerla contra sus amigos poco después de que se les pasó el efecto de las mentiras de Pitch a ellos. Nunca quiso confesar que en el fondo le había dado la razón a Pitch sobre sentirse más segura en su guarida porque le recordaba a su torre cuando la abandonó y Gothel la buscaba. Había sido una verdadera pesadilla para todos hasta que Jack los hizo entrar en razón.

-Elsa no cederá a él.-la voz de Anna la sacó de sus amargos recuerdos.-Mi hermana no tiene una voluntad tan débil.

-No se trata de una voluntad débil, sino de un miedo demasiado fuerte.-habló Hipo.-Todos somos valientes hasta que nos ponen frente a lo que más tememos, Pitch es tan bueno jugando con tus miedos que es capaz de convencerte de casi cualquier cosa.

-Eso no justifica nada.

-Anna, hemos lidiado con él cara a cara, es más fuerte de lo que crees y haría lo que fuese con tal de suplantar a Norte y a los demás para sumir al mundo en otra Edad Oscura.-Mérida se mostró dura con la joven a pesar de verse algo mayor, Anna calculó casi la misma edad entre ella y su madre desaparecida.-Es por eso que Jack está tan desesperado por encontrarla, sabe que el miedo de Elsa es tan fuerte que para él será simple manipularla como que una muñeca de trapo. Cuanto antes la encontremos mejor para todos.

-Aún así, Elsa no cederá, conozco a mi hermana más que cualquiera de ustedes y si algo sé de ella, es que siempre trata de hacer lo correcto.-dijo con convicción, no era un argumento para hacerlos de menos por sus experiencias pero había que admitirlo, ellos no estuvieron en su vida y tampoco en la de su hermana, las dos se conocían mejor que la palma de sus manos.-Ya verán, en cuanto la encontremos sabrán que mi hermana no solo es fuerte en poderes como Jack…papá, sino también más fuerte que él en voluntad, ella es más fuerte que sus miedos.

* * *

Se aferraban el uno al otro como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello. Los labios no dejaban de moverse y jugar, las manos les empezaron a picar por la ansiedad de tocarse, pero no pasaba de besos suaves que se volvían apasionados. Elsa creía que si lo soltaba, cobraría el sentido y la volvería rechazar, era por eso que seguía besándolo con lentitud sin marcar ella el ritmo. Pitch creía que finalmente estaba teniendo un buen sueño, pero también que pronto se volvería una pesadilla como todas las demás, no se sentía del todo real para él de no ser por las frías manos de Elsa.

Si todo era un sueño, ninguno de los dos quería despertar. Lamentablemente, Elsa necesitaba aire, por lo que ella rompió el beso con todo el pesar de su corazón. Sorprendentemente no le llegó nada, ningún empujón o grito, nada de acusaciones o disgustos.

Cuando alzó vista, Pitch ya la estaba observando recuperar el aire que él le había quitado. Él notó que tenía los labios un poco hinchados, ¿cuánto tiempo habían estado haciendo esto? Luego cayó en cuenta que ya era de noche, las pesadillas y criaturas de nieve se habían marchado tan silenciosamente que ninguno de los dos prestó atención a ellos, la luna estaba llena, y aunque servía para ayudarla a ver en la oscuridad, Pitch prefirió que no estuviese ahí. Los dos seguían sentados en la nieve, demasiado cerca pero a él no le importaba, estaba más preocupado en confirmar que esto era real y que no se volvería otro mal sueño.

-¿No me vas a volver a acusar?-preguntó Elsa en silencio, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos por temor a perderse de nuevo en ellos. Deberían tener una etiqueta de advertencia.

-Ya no tengo por qué hacerlo.-fue lo que dijo al ponerse de pie y después ayudarla.

-¿Entonces está bien si te digo la verdad?-Elsa se sorprendió cuando Pitch la tomó de la mano y empezaron a caminar para volver a la guarida, cosa rara pues ya era de noche y era mucho más fácil hacerlos aparecer con las sombras a su alrededor.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya lo había dicho antes, pero no quisiste creerme.-ella se aferró a su mano tragándose el nerviosismo, sentía sus mejillas colorarse más de lo usual.-Pitch, yo te amo…¿te pasa algo? Estas distraído y eso no es normal.

-No es nada, solo espero a despertar pronto.-respondió él con seriedad. No era posible que estuviese oyendo esas palabras, en especial de ella.

-Bien, ¿y ahora de qué estas hablando?-Elsa los obligó a detenerse, lo soltó sin intención de hacerlo pero ahora ella estaba ciscada por su comentario, ¿a caso creía que esto era un sueño?

-Elsa, no hay forma de que esto sea verdad, y en cuanto crea que lo es, todo esto desaparecerá y se convertirá en una pesadilla.-no sabían decir si él estaba asustado o paranoico, quizá un poco de ambos.-No hay forma imaginable de que lo que dices es cierto, estas loca si piensas que me amas. Tú sabes lo que soy.

Listo, ya lo había dicho todo, el simple hecho de creer vagamente que alguien lo quería le daba cierta…esperanza, cosa que él perdió hace tiempo, demasiado tiempo. Elsa le había devuelto eso, ella nunca le tuvo miedo como tal, solo se tuvo miedo así misma y eso ya era historia; aún antes de temerse y a sus poderes, antes de que borraran sus recuerdos, ella pudo verlo siendo apenas una niña. Eso había sido extraño pero eso significaba que Elsa nunca lo vio como el Boogeyman, solo como un ser místico más, y eso fue algo que nadie había hecho jamás. El solo pensar que su mente le jugaba sucio de nuevo lo enfurecía, la cólera era palpable pero la decepción lo era todavía más, le recordaba que nadie podría verlo de la misma forma que su esposa alguna vez lo hizo.

Un suave toque en sus mejillas lo tranquilizó, las frías manos de Elsa lo devolvieron a la realidad, ella estaba ahí y le había dicho que lo amaba, pero él seguía sin creerlo del todo, ¿y cómo podría, luego de haber sido odiado por tantos siglos?

-¿Crees que esto es un sueño que se volverá una pesadilla? ¿Cómo es posible que creas algo como eso?-ella siguió tocándolo para su deleite, quería volver a besarlo pero primero necesitaba saber el por qué de sus angustias.

-Lo creas o no, yo también puedo dormir, pero siempre que empezaba teniendo un sueño agradable se convertía en una pesadilla al segundo. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que era una condición…¿por qué crees que no uso la única cama que hay?

Eso tenía sentido, pero ¿el Rey de las Pesadillas teniendo pesadillas que no lo dejaban dormir? Esa era una cruel ironía, cualquiera podrá reírse, cualquiera menos ella.

-¿Soñaste conmigo alguna vez?-ella necesitaba saber si significaba algo para él, demostrarlo era un cosa pero quería oírlo de él, quería estar segura para no darse una falsa esperanza.

-Ese es el problema, no he dormido desde hace siglos y aún así pensaba en ti cada día.-dijo sin titubear, hasta él mismo se sorprendió por no haberlo hecho.-Ahora puedo decirlo. Te observaba mientras dormías.-esperó su reacción pero ella solo se vio confundida.-Te veía dormir con tanta paz que casi me daba envidia. Te veías tan tranquila que temía que no te sintieras así una vez que llegases a vivir conmigo en la guarida. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando Onyx me dijo que te gustaba más estar allí que en tus castillo, ¿cómo esperas que reaccione a eso? ¿qué esperas que piense?

-Que me siento segura contigo, eso quiero que pienses.-le respondió a pesar de no saber si quería una respuesta.-Pitch, me duele que creas que alguien no pueda quererte. Yo lo haría si me lo permitieras.-sonaba tan real que Pitch casi se entregó a creer que todo era real.-pero hay una razón por la cual no lo haces, ¿no es cierto?

Si lo decía tendría que morderse la lengua. Elsa se acariciaba el rostro para que no se distrajera ni le evadiera el tema, pero él le tomó de las muñecas para retirarlas una vez más, solo que ella no cedió, y en su lugar, se alzó de puntas en sus tacones para besarlo de nuevo, fue rápido pero solo consiguió que él evitara verla a los ojos. Y entonces ella lo entendió.

-…tienes miedo…-susurró la joven.-no miedo de quererme…temes que algo malo me pase si me quedo contigo.

-De igual forma te pasará algo si te vas ahora.-Pitch retiró sus manos y evitó verla, vio a la luna maldiciendo su mala suerte y maldiciendo al hombrecillo que seguramente estaba gozando del espectáculo.

Pitch tendría que rechazar esto de nuevo. Ya estaba demasiado involucrado pero tampoco deseaba que terminara. Si se lo pensaba bien, Elsa ya era su todo desde antes, rayos, supo que era su todo cuando le enseñó a bailar. Ya no quería seguir mintiéndole, aunque tampoco valía la pena decir toda la verdad, eso solo lo empeoraría; estaba dispuesto a ya no mentirle con tal de que se quedara con él. Podría funcionar, los dos habían estado solos demasiado tiempo y, si era sincero, ya no deseaba estarlo más, Elsa era toda la compañía que él y sus pesadillas necesitaban.

-¿A qué te refieres con que algo me pasará si me voy?-esa pregunta era peligrosa. No debió haber dicho eso. Si ella se iba o la encontraban podría despedirse de su segunda oportunidad de una vida plena con Elsa.-No me importa si ahora intentas deshacerte de mí, no pienso irme. Si no escuchaste algo de lo que dije a Onyx entonces lo repetiré: Ya no tengo razones para irme.-con solo oírla sabía que estaba molesta, como si estuviese preparada para que rechazase de nuevo y ponerse firme con él. Al verla vio que sus hermosos zafiros eran acuosos y apunto de romper en llanto.-Aún si tuviera razones para irme no lo haría, no lo haría porque ya no queda nada para mí Arendelle.-intentaba que su voz no se quebrara, un esfuerzo en verdad extraordinario.

Pitch hizo un gran esfuerzo de creer que esto era verdad. Y cuando lo hizo, se permitió tomarla en sus brazos. Fue un movimiento tan repentino que Elsa solo sintió el empuje de sus manos hacia él. Pitch Le acarició el cabello, la espalda, le sostuvo el rostro y le limpió las lágrimas que ya estaban cayendo. Besó su frente, sus mejillas y la besó en los labios de nuevo con impaciencia en esta vez. Pura dicha. Eso era lo que los dos sintieron. Él se sintió dichoso en especial al ver que finalmente alguien le dijo lo que por mucho necesitaba oír. Amó la forma en la que Elsa le acarició la nuca y el cabello, el cómo intentaba sostenerse de puntas ayudándose con su hombro y el intento de no caerse junto con él. Era bajita.

Elsa disfrutó con ojos cerrados. Sintiendo y amando las sensaciones, el picor de sus manos y el sonido de su corazón desbocado con ánimo de salir de su pecho. Ya no sentía las puntas de sus dedos del pie, quería recargarse en Pitch para seguir con el juego de sus labios pero parecía imposible, era alto y ella a penas pasaba de su hombro con todo y flequillo hacia atrás. En poco tiempo le hizo falta aire y lamentó separarse, permaneció con los ojos cerrados al sentir que Pitch había pasado a su cuello, él no quería soltarla y eso no le importó. Le permitió seguir al echar la cabeza para atrás. Sentía suaves besos y mordiscos a lo largo de su cuello y clavícula, soltó un gemido y los mimos se detuvieron abruptamente.

-¿Por qué paraste?-Elsa abrió los ojos encontrándose en la guarida, ni una sola pesadilla estaba cerca y Pitch tenía cara de querer devuelta su cordura.

-Hay que tengo que hacer.-no quiso decirlo, pero era necesario si quería ponerle un punto final a las mentiras.

-¿Ahora?-se estaba quejando pero hacía el esfuerzo por no hacerlo. Casi sonó a una niña a la que le habían dicho que se fuera a dormir temprano.

-Sí, ahora. Ve y trata de dormir. Debo resolver algo y después iré con el resto de las pesadillas.

¿La estaba mandando a dormir? Oh no, eso ya era crueldad, pero de la buena.

-¿Cómo quieres que duerma luego de lo que acaba de pasar?-ambos estaban al borde de la risa, Elsa estaba más frustrada que él pero no pudo evitar sonreírle. Estaba irremediablemente feliz.

-Dije trata.-detrás de él apareció Onyx, Elsa le echó un vistazo antes de que Pitch la besara en la frente y luego en labios de manera muy rápida.-Vigila que no salga de su cuarto, tengo algo pendiente y cosas que arreglar.-dijo antes de marcharse, ni siquiera se molestó en esperar a que su corcel le asintiera, él simplemente salió pitando a las escaleras.

-Ya lo oyó, su majestad. A dormir.

-¡¿Cómo se puede dormir en un momento así?!

* * *

Una vez que Elsa estuvo dentro de la habitación, y dejó a sus tres corceles asignados para cuidarla, Onyx se apresuró al lado de Pitch mientras bajaba las escaleras. Veía a su amo con la mirada decidida y ojos oscurecidos, pronto se dio cuenta que se dirigían hacia la habitación de puerta de metal. Se estaban dirigiendo haca Gyda. Eso lo ponía nervioso pero vio que su amo irradiaba más ira que otra cosa, notó un leve temblor en su mano y se preguntó si era culpa de la rabia contenida o el nerviosismo de volver a hablar con esa bruja.

Entraron con rapidez y cerraron la puerta con el pestillo de metal. Pitch vio el objeto cubierto por la manta y se decidió a quitarlo de una vez por todas, deshacerse de ese objeto maldito le complacería. Se acercaron con lentitud para que ella no los oyera, un bufido les advirtió de lo contrario.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes.-dijo Gyda, su molestia era más que evidente.-¿Quieres deshacerte de mí? ¿Es en serio? ¡Me insultas!-su grito hizo temblar la oxidada puerta.-Ya no siento que quieras seguir con esto, algo ha cambiado. No me gustan los cambios.

-Entonces quizá por fin me odies por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.-Pitch dio rienda suelta a sus emociones, la ira lo hizo caminar hasta ella mientras que la impotencia retenida por milenios lo hizo quitar la manta.

Gyda seguía igual día en que la dejó ahí. Su cabello seguía acomodado hacia arriba, su nariz seguía sonrosada y sus ojos azules tan vacíos y duros como zafiros. Su expresión también era la misma, una mueca de desagrado hacia su persona y a su corcel. Admitía que no había sido su mejor idea meter a una hechicera escandinava dentro de un espejo, pero en el momento había sido su mejor opción contra ella. Los dos tenían suficiente poder como para arrasar con una nación entera solo buscando defenderse uno del otro, pero el mundo entero perecería si los dos buscaban hacerse daño. Se golpeó mentalmente al ver los desperfectos de esta solución, una esquina del espejo estaba fracturada y habían espacios geométricos que amenazaban con romper el espejo por completo, eran de los pedazo que robó Roxanne hace años. La visión de Gyda en tal estado era muy irónica, ella deseaba que todos fuesen tan miserables como lo fue, que se quebraran por dentro como lo hicieron con ella, ahora estaba atrapada dentro de un espejo que lucía que solo asomaba lo quebrado que estaba su espíritu y su persona.

-Me he visto mejor, créeme.-dijo ella para llamar su atención.

-Pienso que nunca te has visto mejor.-Pitch le miró con cierta diversión, ella lucía como una muñeca enfurruñada con esa pequeña tiara de plata sin diamantes.-Esto se acabó.

Gyda parpadeó varias veces antes de saber a qué se refería, cruzó los brazos y juntó las cejas en forma de enojo, más del que ya sentía. Observó a Pitch acercarse al muro a su lado y tomar una vara de madera, aunque le pareció que más bien era un bastón. Se alarmó casi al instante pero recuperó la calma en poco menos de un segundo, cuando él alzó el bastón contra el espejo.

-Sé que no te atreverías.-le dijo antes de que él alzara el bastón por completo. Su sonrisa aumentó al ver que había detenido.

-¿Estas tan segura? Explícame entonces por qué crees que no lo haré.-él también se reía, solo quería jugar una última vez ese juego enfermo y ganar por única vez.

-Sin mí no volverás a tener acceso a tus memorias.-empezó ella con tranquilidad.-Yo hago que las voces y los recuerdos vuelvan lo suficiente como para mantenerte cuerdo, Mim sabe que te he mantenido cuerdo los últimos milenios desde que me pusiste aquí. Sin mí no serías capaz de ver a Emily o a Elisabeth nunca más por medio de tus recuerdos.-vio que Pitch lo reconsideraba.-Además, si me rompes yo podría ser liberada. Saldría de esta prisión de cristal y ya sabes contra quien iría primero por haberme encerrado aquí en primer lugar.-ella se lamió los labio señalándolo, pegando su rostro al cristal como una niña que quería ver de cerca algo nuevo del otro lado.

Onyx vio que su amo bajó por completo el bastón, no la iba a romper. Tenían la sospecha de que si lo hacía ella quedaría libre de nuevo…o la destruiría para nunca más regresar. No sabían qué ocurriría y por eso es que ella estaba ahí, ella había encontrado una razón para que la mantuvieran en el espejo, pero no para que fuese vista por cualquiera. La manta aliviaba un poco a todos en la guarida, pues su presencia literalmente cortaba, y su voz lo hacía también a pesar de ser hermosa.

-O tal vez al romperte puedas dejarme tranquilo.-le contestó él.-Si te rompe también arreglaré el volumen de mi cabeza para esas voces que controlas aquí.

-Tu no correrías ese riesgo. Ya lo dije, no me gustan los cambios y algo te hizo cambiar de opinión. Dime qué fue, y no digas que fue esa niña miedosa y estúpida.

Gyda vio la forma repentina en que Pitch volvió a amenazar con romper su prisión, se detuvo antes de arremeter contra y la miro directamente. Ella notó algo extrañamente inusual en sus ojos. Los ojos grises con oro alrededor del iris normalmente se verían como un eclipse, lo era, pero un algo le erizó la piel al ver una extraña luz en ellos. Vida. Había vida en sus ojos aún cuando él había asegurado que no tenía nada, solo humo en un hueco donde solía haber un corazón que las pesadillas devoraron al convertirlo en el Rey de las Pesadillas.

-Antes no te habrían arriesgado a quitarme la manta de encima, no me habrías hablado tan directamente como ahora…¡ni tampoco te habrías atrevido a pensar si quiera en romperme! Esa niña no ha hecho más que perturbarte. Ella sigue siendo humana y una mortal independientemente del poder que tenga.-Pitch no se movió ni un centímetro, siguió con le bastón en alto listo para quebrar lo que quedaba del espejo.-Ella morirá de vejez si no es que una enfermedad la mata primero. Y tú seguirás aquí…solo y acabado ¡como el miserable desgraciado que eres para todos allá afuera!

Un fuerte golpe la calló, pero el espejo no quebró. Pitch había arrojado el objeto al otro lado evitando acercarse al marco de cristal del espejo. Gyda veía impotencia en su ojos y por la forma en que respiraba. Sabía que la odiaba, era mejor eso a ser olvidada como él.

-Puedes impedir que te rompa por una u otra razón…pero nada me impide enviarte lejos para que nadie vuelva a verte nunca más.-su voz profunda la hizo entrar en verdadero pánico, cosa que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Detrás de Pitch emergieron un par de pesadillas con aspecto diferente a las que ya conocía, estas tenían forma humanoide, con brillantes luces como estrellas plateadas por todo el rostro, algo huesudos y con púas y picos en los pies y en los hombros, con garras en vez de dedos y alas hechas de arena por igual. Ellos la movieron de su lugar, donde estaba recargada contra el muro cubriendo una telaraña y mucho polvo; la movieron hasta que uno de ellos cogió la manta y la sacaron de ahí. Gyda no pudo gritar, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico y desde el interior trató de romper el espejo para conseguir salir, no funcionó.

-Llévenla al agujero más profundo dentro otro agujero en mis túneles.-ordenó evitando sonar molesto, frustrado y quién sabe qué más.-No le quiten esa manta, pensándolo mejor, asegúrenla con cuerdas para que nadie la vuelva a quitar.

-¡No puedes tenerme aquí para siempre! ¡Recuerda mis palabras, cuando salga serás el primero con quien arregle cuentas! ¡Pitch!

Mientras los guardias se la llevaban él les abrió la puerta oxidada para que procedieran con sus órdenes. Amarraron la manta en el espejo evitando que su voz y la magia negra dentro de él saliera, podía sentirse la presencia maligna pero era tenue, no causaría problemas una vez que se adentraran a los túneles. La mejor opción por ahora era dejar en alguna caverna helada en la Antártica, los guardias sabrían qué hacer con ella.

-No quiero que nadie sepa donde la van a poner.-comentó Pitch a Onyx. Los dos volvieron dejando a los guardias hacer su trabajo.-En cuanto la dejen quiero que regresen de inmediato. No creo que pueda controlar a mis pesadillas pero es mejor no correr riesgos con ella.

-Entendido señor…y solo por si me pregunta, no. La reina Elsa sigue despierta y no parece que vaya a dormir pronto.

-Bueno, ella sigue siendo humana, más tarde que temprano dormirá.-Los dos caminaron hasta detenerse no muy lejos de la puerta que daba a la habitación de Elsa. Pitch se encontró con la mirada sugerente de Onyx pero él siguió caminando.-Ya sabes que hacer hasta que regrese.

-¿A dónde va?

-Tengo que hacer una última cosa antes de volver con ella.-Se disolvió en sombras y avanzó hasta los túneles.

* * *

Una manta cubierta de hojas secas y un tronco firme podían ser realmente cómodos, Rebecca no se acostumbraba a dormir sobre una superficie tan rígida pero al menos lograba descansar. Se había quedado lejos de Arendelle en cuanto supo que Jack Frost se estaba quedando ahí. Supo que si la veía entonces creería que podría ayudarlo a encontrar a Elsa, y en parte tenía razón, ella podría llevarlo a Elsa pero no quería que Jack Pitch se mataran entre ellos. Debía llegar a la reina de hielo sola, luego lidiaría con Jack…y también con su hermano y el Hombre de la Luna. Demasiados problemas para una sola persona que no quería ninguno.

La querubín se acurrucó contra el árbol, subiendo la sábana de hojas hasta los hombros. Todavía hacía frío y nieve cubriéndolo todo, la manta no era mucho pero era suficiente, aunque estuviese tiritando de frío y castañeando los dientes. Luego una sacudida la alarmó, se puso de pie de un tirón junto con la manta de hojas y buscó de donde provenía la sacudida. Luego vio el suelo a lo lejos abrirse, creando un agujero. Ella enterró la manta en la nieve y se escondió en la copa de los árboles, esperando que Pitch no pudiera verla.

Él no apareció como tal, una sombra se arrastró fuera del hoyo en dirección al castillo. Ella lo siguió a por otro camino volando, ya que su ala estaba mucho mejor. Esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando para hacer a Pitch entrar en razón. Hubiera entrado a la guarida por medio del agujero que se abrió de la tierra, pero la curiosidad la embragó a seguirlo y ver qué tramaba con dirigirse al castillo. Alcanzó a colocarse en el techo donde supo que n la vería si se mantenía callada, sabía que Elsa ya estaba con él y por eso no le veía sentido a su visita.

Toda habitación en el castillo estaba a oscuras, solo los guardias estaban despiertos, o algo así, mientras que el resto dormía. Pitch escudriñó la habitación encontrándose con lo que esperaba. Era la habitación de Elsa, había un cómodo sillón frente a la ventana donde yacía Rapunzel, dormida y sosteniendo un vela ya apagada, y junto a ella se recargaba en el mismo sillón una sartén. Pitch pensó que estaba armada y lista pero al estar dormida no le pareció ese concepto. Miró con resentimiento a Rapunzel, ya que por mucho que le desagradara la idea, ella era la medre de Elsa, sospechaba que ya la estaban buscando y aún así se arriesgo a venir.

Su cuerpo tomó forma sin entrar a la habitación, solo observando dormitar a la mujer. Consiguió crear desde sus manos pequeñas pesadillas de arena, eran corceles en serio pequeños y poco ruidosos, solo un par bastarían, éstos no se dirigieron a Rapunzel sino que se adentraron a la habitación hasta desaparecer bajo la puerta del oro lado que conducía al pasillo. Pitch estaba satisfecho, ya no volvería a ese castillo a no ser que fuese absolutamente necesario. Se palmeó las manos, posó sus dedos en el ventanal y empezó a cerrarla con cuidado de no hacer ruido, no habían luces en el cielo tampoco pero volteó al escuchar algo detrás de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-susurró Pitch para que Rapunzel no despertara, sin ocultar su emergente odio. No soltó la ventana tampoco.

-Esa es mi línea, ¿qué acabas de hacer?-Rebecca vio lo que había hecho pero no lo entendía, se cansó de estar escondida.-

-No te importa, ya lárgate.-Pitch volvió a lo suyo intentado cerrar la ventana sin hacer ruido, pero Rebecca se recargó junto a él para detenerlo.

-Dime qué hiciste o la despierto.

-Tú no serías tan vil.

-Vil, no. Cínica y despreocupada…por su puesto.-respondió tironeando de uno de sus brazos para detenerlo.-Dime qué te propones ahora o despierto a todo el mundo. No me sorprendería si Jack estuviese aquí.

Pitch vio de reojo a la reina comprobando que no oía nada. Se estaba desesperando y era todo culpa de Rebecca. Le arrebató su brazo y soltó la ventana para alejarlos un poco de ahí. Se vio tentado a lanzarla lejos pero vio que sus alas estaban fuera, si ella hubiese querida salir volando lo habría hecho. Esta no era solo una visita social.

-Ahora, escucha. Tengo menos que nada de tiempo para salir de aquí antes de que alguien note que estuve aquí.-le estaba lastimando los hombros, haciéndola incapaz de moverse, Rebecca casi se sintió como una niña regañada cuando lo enfrentó.-Si tienes preguntas bien, las responderé luego, solo si me ayudas a que no se despierten.-Pitch le habló con tanta seriedad que ella cedió, asintió y le ayudó a que todo quedara en silencio.

Luego de cerrar la ventana de Rapunzel, cerraron en resto, y por cada cuarto al que le cerraron un ventanal, Pitch envió pesadillas en miniatura que corrían en silencio hasta alcanzar el pasillo. Cuando terminaron, Rebecca lo siguió hasta el bosque, donde ambos batallaron con la capa gruesa de nieve para moverse.

-Ahora explícate.-inició la querubín con un humor de perros.

-Las pesadillas no irán tras los sueños de nadie, tan solo son vigilantes. Mis ojos y oídos en el castillo para saber en donde estarán ellos y Frost. De ese modo no tendré a Elsa encerrada todo el día.

-¡Ajá! Sabía que te la habías llevado.

-Ella eligió quedarse por su propia voluntad. Yo solo le dije lo que debía hacer si deseaba quedarse.-le explicó, evitando a toda costa verla a los ojos.

-Buen intento, su bajeza real. Seguro le dijiste en qué momento seguir tus instrucciones, ¿no?

-Deja ya de molestar. No la tengo encerrada todo el día o todos los días.-recordó las semanas en las que no le permitió salir.-Cuando va a su palacio de hielo siempre está acompañada, Onyx no la deja ni un segundo y siempre me reporta todo.

-Vaya, suena como que en serio te importa.-le dijo con sonrisa pícara y sugerente.

-Claro que me importa. Elsa es la primera de mis preocupaciones.

Eso le cayó a Rebecca como un cubo de agua, y también como una manija para darle cuerda. Pitch detuvo su andar y vio con perturbación como la sonrisa de la joven se ensanchaba y sus ojos se entrecerraban. Ella se le acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara mientras le escudriñaba los ojos. Buscando algo que al parecer encontró.

-¡Oh por Hombre de la Luna! ¡Me estas diciendo la verdad!-gritó dejando sordo a Pitch.-Elsa te importa, lo que significa que estas enamorado de ella.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, no te hagas, esa actitud de "yo no sé nada" no te queda.-ella lo tomó de los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo como maraca.-¡Esto es justo lo que necesitaba!-Pitch se disolvió como arena para quitársela de encima y se fue hasta un árbol, donde Rebecca lo siguió volando junto a él.-¿Cómo se lo tomó cuando se lo dijiste?

Rebecca sonreía tanto que Pitch creyó que se entumirían las mejillas, de solo verle hacer esa mueca a él le dolía el rostro. Él no respondió y en su lugar le dio la espalda sin moverse, sintió a la muchacha observarlo todavía pero no cambió de postura ni se movió para bajarse del árbol. Fue entonces que Rebecca lo comprendió y su sonrisa murió.

-Todavía no le has dicho…y ¿aún así ella está viviendo contigo?

-No he dicho nada formalmente. Pero me prometí que no le mentiría a ella.-confesó.-Creo que sería bueno si la acompañaras de vez en cuando también.-continuó sin verla.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Por mucho que me duela admitirlo, y créeme que duele, eres la única que me habla y sigue haciéndolo aún después de haberla echado de mi guarida.-él se volteó y se aclaró la garganta.-Sería bueno si sigues haciendo eso, a Elsa le va a hacer falta una amiga si va estar dispuesta a quedarse conmigo.

Rebecca se sobresaltó pero sus alas dejaron de elevarla, Pitch se reunió con ella en el suelo blanco y la instó a que siguieran caminando.

-Todavía no le explico nada a Elsa, pero pronto sabrá que si se queda conmigo no podrá tener más que compañías limitadas. Quiero que seas una de esas.

-Dijiste que no la tienes encerrada todo el tiempo.-dijo cruzando los brazos mientras caminaban.

-Y no lo hago, pero tarde o temprano ella saldrá cuando yo no esté, y quiero que tú la acompañes y la protejas.-le explicó, pidiendo más de lo que ella esperaba.

Finalmente llegaron al hueco en la tierra y saltaron dentro. Segundos más tarde llegaron a la guarida, Rebecca vio con nostalgia las jaulas en el aire, Onyx no estaba lejos de ellos y a su lado estaba Elsa. Las dos se miraron y Elsa fue hacia ellos con algo en las manos, sus labios sonreían mostrando sus perfectos dientes. Antes de que ella hablara, Pitch lo hizo.

-Elsa, ella es Rebecca Mercy.-la presentó.-Es la hermana menor de Cupido.

Los ojos de Elsa se ensancharon y su sonrisa fue todavía más brillante, le tendió la mano y Rebecca la aceptó titubeante, sorprendiéndole que la presentaran con el nombre que ella había elegido.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte.-dijo Elsa.-¿Vienes aquí a menudo?

-Sí, de hecho, creo que los estaré visitando más seguido.-respondió, Pitch supo leer entre líneas que aceptaba su petición.

-Le comentaba que ella puede acompañarte cuando salgas. Así no tendrás que quedarte aquí siempre que yo no pueda estar contigo.-le dijo Pitch.

-No me molesta del todo, pero gracias.-Elsa tomó una de las manos de Pitch y jaló de él para llevarlo escaleras abajo.-Quiero mostrarte algo que encontré, ven.

Rebecca supo que haría un mal trío, por lo que se quedó con Onyx y otras tres pesadillas que no había visto antes. Observó a la pareja irse sintiendo algo familiar, esa escena le era familiar…tétricamente familiar.

-Yo también puedo verlo.-le dijo Onyx, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

-Es espeluznante, por ¿por qué? no recuerdo ninguna situación como esta y es extraño hasta cierto punto.-le habló al equino.

-Hace un tiempo también me lo preguntaba.

Los dos se lo pensaron un rato, cerrando los ojos y meditando el panorama de la escena en la que estaban metidos. La presión se les bajó cuando se dieron cuenta.

-Siento que me va a dar algo.-dijo Rebecca sosteniendo su garganta y estómago.

-No creo que sea tan malo si Ferlión y Arieny llegan a conocerlos.-le dijo Onyx con voz nerviosa, no era para que se calmara porque él tampoco lo estaba.

-No quiero ni pensarlo.

* * *

 **Esta última parte les va a gustar en el capitulo siguiente xD**

 **Si hallaron mis aberraciones ortográficas les pido disculpas T^T me falta mucho para poder hacer todo esto yo sola.**

 **Puede que tarde en escribir el siguiente pero no pienso dejarlo inconcluso, no señoras, claro que no.**

 **Dejen Reviews y comentarios por cualquier duda n_n**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Primal Myths I

**Hola a todos y a todas, si, lo sé, yo sé, me retrasé con el capi, por lo que me veo obligada a dividirlo. La segunda parte la publico cuando ya esté a cavando mis exámenes o algo así, si no, será para cuando los termine…T^T**

 **Pero mejor no lloro y me pongo a trabajar en esto xD ¡QUE SUENE! ( extrañaba decir eso :) )**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Mitos Primigenios Parte I

El camafeo volvió a aparecer, esta vez en manos de Elsa el día que Rebecca se dio cuenta que la historia se repetía, solo que en personas distintas. El Rey de las Pesadillas se deshizo del camafeo entregándoselo a la querubín para que hiciera lo que quisiera. Si el accesorio no hubiese estado atascado, Rebecca habría podido mirar su interior y saber por qué su bajeza real lo quería lejos. Becca se retiró sabiendo a quién podría preguntarle sobre el dichoso objeto que estresaba a Pitch con tanta facilidad. Solo que no tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para buscarla, no por ahora.

Elsa evitó bostezar a toda costa, estaba cansada pero no deseaba irse a dormir todavía. Aún sonreía luego de haber sido besada, ¿y cómo no? Saber que Pitch gustaba de ella fue lo que tiró de sus mejillas como ganchitos. Sentía dicha como ninguna. Y mientras ella hacía el esfuerzo de no parecer cansada, Pitch tuvo una idea de lo que le pasaba.

-Se te ve muy alegre para ser más de media noche.-empezaron a caminar. Solo que él tuvo la gran idea de tomarla de la mano y llevarla escaleras arriba.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy.-no tuvo más dudas de apretar sus manos mano un poco más, ya daba lo mismo mostrarle cómo se sentía realmente.-Imagino que te quedarás esta noche.

Onyx volvió con ellos, escoltándolos y entregándole a su amo una bolsita negra, pequeña y con cordel del mismo tono, Elsa no le tomó importancia pero quería saber qué contenía.

-Por mucho que desee quedarme contigo, no puedo dejar de lado mis responsabilidades.-sentenció, matando por completo su buen humor. Y lo remató al entrar a su habitación.-Sabes como funciona esto. Yo salgo por la noche a hacer mis rondas y tú descansas luego de un largo día de entrenamiento en el que tuviste que soportar mis exigencias.-no sonaba a un regaño, aunque así lo sintió él mientras Elsa tironeaba de su brazo para evitar entrar.

-Si esperas que entre y me quede dormida luego de lo que casi me haces estas muy equivocado.-argumentó ella, tironeando como si fuese su única salida.-Si vas a salir en un momento como este al menos déjame ir contigo, haré lo que sea, seré una buena aprendiz y me quedaré callada, observaré como haces tu trabajo.

-Ése es el problema.-exclamó haciéndola entrar a la fuerza con último tirón.

Los dos forcejearon mientras ella intentaba salir para al menos hacerlo recapacitar pero no contó con que Pitch sería más fuerte cuando le colmaba la paciencia. De un solo tirón la plantó con la espada contra la cama, forzándola a quedarse quieta poniéndose encima de ella, sujetó sus muñecas y sujetó sus caderas con sus rodillas. La calló con su boca y disfrutó con ojos cerrados, saboreando sus labios y también el silencio.

Separaron sus labios segundos después y entonces Elsa cayó en cuenta…estaba con Pitch encima de ella…en la cama…con la puerta abierta.

-Aunque tú te quedaras callada e hicieras todo lo que te pido, el del problema sería yo.-vio en sus ojos azules como era devuelta a la realidad, o algo parecido, amaba lo expresiva que podía ser. Descendió su oído y sintió la tentación de morderle la oreja.-Te haría cosas que me harían olvidar que estoy a mita de un trabajo. Quiero hacerte tantas cosas que la noche no me alcanzaría para terminar.

La mente de Elsa se quedó en blanco como el papel, mientras que sentía todas las tonalidades de rojo subírsele a la cara. Es cierto que deseaba lo mismo que Pitch, pero a diferencia de él, porque sospechaba que así era, ella era virgen. Una reina virgen que nunca le pasó por la cabeza buscar marido o tener relaciones con alguien antes de heredar un trono y mucho menos. Pero con Pitch estaba más que dispuesta a darle el "sí, acepto". No, sería virgen pero eso no significaba que no deseara el contacto físico de otra persona, sobre todo de este rey que ella amaba tanto.

Respiró hondo y trató de sonar segura, casi desafiante y rezó para que los dientes le dejaran de temblar.

-Entonces pospón esta noche y quédate.-consiguió decir sin rechistar, le gustó la cara de leve sorpresa de Pitch, ni ella misma se lo hubiese esperado.-Toda la noche y todo el día de mañana, hay suficiente tiempo para hacer lo que tú quieras.-eso sí que no se lo esperaba, ninguno de los dos.

Elsa notó que el brillo de los ojos de Pitch se volvió oscuro. Era puro deseo lo que vio y ella dio la bienvenido a eso. El sentimiento era mutuo. Luego ese brillo desapareció con unos parpadeos.

-…Después.-dijo él, retirándose para quedar de rodillas mientras ella se levantó con los codos. Pitch la vio enfurruñándose como una niña a la que le negaban algo por primera vez en su vida, rió ante aquello.-Te ves linda cuando pones esa cara. Te recomiendo que descanses, mañana ya podrás desquitarte todo lo que quieras.

-¡Estas loco si crees que dormiré! Ya no soy una niña a la que le puedes contar un cuento y esperar a que caiga dormida.

-Había una vez…-Pitch sacó la bolsita y la abrió, ésta se abrió como si estuviese hecha de papel y sopló su contenido. Un polvito dorado que robó de Sandman hace tiempo era su último recurso contra esa joven testaruda.

La reina vio los polvitos brillar en sus ojos antes de caer exhausta sobre la cama. Él descendió y besó su frente antes de pasar a los labios y depositar una caricia en ellos. Soltó una leve risa y se movió lejos para acomodarla como era debido, la tapó con las sábanas y acarició su mejilla con los nudillos hasta deslizar las uñas. Le gustaba sentir como la piel de su reina era suave.

-Fin.-susurró antes de alejarse.

-…ejem…

Pitch se volteó estrepitosamente para encontrarse con la mirada de gato de Rebecca, junto a ella estaba Onyx y no había rastro del molesto camafeo, pero aún así, la cara de la rubia mal teñida lo estresaba. Esa sonrisita de gato ponía a hervir sus vísceras.

-Acabo de llegar.-se defendió ella antes de que la regañara.-Solo vine para decirte que ya no te preocupes por ese camafeo, lo sepulté en lo profundo de los Montes Cárpatos.

-Bien. Ahora quédate en al guarida y que no se te ocurra dejarla sola.-ordenó saliendo por la puerta con paso veloz.

-Repite eso.-le dijo incrédula.

-Ya me oíste. Onyx vendrá conmigo esta noche, si queremos terminar rápido necesitaré a todas mis pesadillas conmigo.

-¿Qué harás? Hasta donde yo sé, tú solo trabajas por la noche y regresas cuando amanece en esta parte del hemisferio de la Tierra.-dijo despreocupada pero no queriendo estar con Elsa, no del todo, ya que recordó lo mal que ellos se la pasaron por un consejo que ella dio.

-Ella se queda a cargo.-señaló a la durmiente reina.-Y mucho cuidado con lo que andas diciendo en frente de ella.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera preguntar nada, él ya se había ido.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Elsa despertó un poco desorientada, su reloj biológico le permitió dormir pero se disgustó al ver que Pitch se había ido sin más, y encima la puso a dormir con algo que parecía oro en polvo, hasta donde ella pudo distinguir. Se talló la cara intentando no sonreír como tonta, pero no lo pudo evitar y esta vez no se regañó mentalmente por hacerlo. Al aceptar que sus poderes eran parte de ella, y también que no siempre tendría total control de ellos, era como si una especie de atadura se hubiera roto y ahora no le preocupase esconder sus emociones. Al fin y al cabo estaba no sola, tenía a Onyx y a su cuadrilla pero ellos respetaban su privacidad. Tomó una de las almohadas y la apretujó contra sí misma, de tanta felicidad no se dio cuenta que se estaba riendo. De un segundo a estar riendo pasó a quedarse callada al escuchar el silencio, un inusual silencio que le aseguraba que no había nadie.

Salió de la cama encontrándose con el vestido de la noche anterior, solo que con el cabello suelto y no en una trenza. Se lo acomodó y cambió de vestido a una sin cola y sin capa, sencillo y sin escote conservando las mangas, con una cinta de hielo para hacerle cintura. Al abrir la puerta confirmó que ni siquiera su cuadrilla estaba ahí, ni Onyx ni nadie.

-Buenos días.-oyó a lo lejos. Casi nadie a excepción de Rebecca.

-Buen día…oye, ¿en dónde están todos?

-Su bajeza real se los llevó, dijo que los necesitaba a todos si quería acabar antes de lo planeado.-explicó sin hondear en detalles.-Yo seré su acompañante y escolta el día de hoy.-exclamó siendo entusiasta.-Pitch me avisó que dejó un túnel abierto para nosotras, lleva a Grecia, él dijo que usted nunca ha ido a ese lugar.-Elsa solo negó con la cabeza.-Pues ya va siendo hora de que conozca, seré su guía también.

-¿A cuantos lugares has ido?-preguntó la joven al recordar que la rubia era la hermana de Cupido, sabía de Pitch que los inmortales lo habían visto todo.

-Desde el Monte Fuji a la Isla de Pascua y de regreso,-dijo la de ojos cafés con orgullo.-he visitado cada esquina de este mundo más veces de las que puedo contar.

Ambas entraron al túnel que estaba disponible, la luz al final de éste era diminuta, lejana. No tuvieron prisa en caminar hacia la luz sabiendo en donde terminarían. Elsa examinó por el rabillo del ojo a la querubín, era alta y esbelta, la misma chica que se encontró y con la que habló antes de que Pitch la rechazara la primera vez. De repente sintió ira burbujear en su estómago, iba dejando una estela de aire frío a medida que caminaban, dejando un rastro de hielo.

Vio a la rubia notarlo pero pareciera que no le importó, era raro cuando no le preguntaban qué significaban las reacciones de sus poderes, pero bueno, no era como si tuviese que dar una explicación para todo, ya no. Intentó buscar algo con lo cual distraerse para no discutir con ella, no es que le cayera mal pero su subconsciente le exigía una especie de reacción, como gritarle o congelarle los pies para fastidiarla como ella se los hizo, aunque más bien necesitaba una explicación de ella.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, esta era su oportunidad para saber todo. No solo sobre la hermana de Cupido sino también del resto de los seres de fantasía que Pitch siempre se jactaba de evitar mencionar. Luego de años de no permitírsele el conocimiento sobre la magia y de las criaturas que salían de noche, por fin vio un hasta aquí a medida que se acercaban a la luz. Pero lo que la empujó a iniciar conversación, fue el pensar que tal vez tendría una parte de la vida de Pitch que ella aún no conocía. De solo pensarlo temblaba como gelatina, de pequeña le había preguntado a Pitch sobre su vida, de donde venía y por qué estaba con ella solo para fastidiarla, pero él nunca dijo pío al respecto.

El túnel terminó y las dos sintieron el aire helado, Elsa no tardó en caminar a grandes zancadas para salir, no era una cueva de la que habían salido sino la sombra de una pared de piedra. Estaban frente a un camino y un lago congelado, por un segundo Elsa recordó el lago donde solía patinar con su hermana. Empujó el pensamiento y se apresuró hacia el camino que la nieve no cubría, gracias a la gente que pasaba constantemente. Ella siguió su camino con Rebecca detrás suyo, segundos más tarde la encontró a su lado.

-¿Qué le gustaría ver primero? ¿El Monte Olimpo? Corintio es bastante ajetreado en esta época, aunque sus erizos de mar y los mariscos son bastante buenos.-la querubín se sentía como una guía de turistas.-Podríamos ir a Atenas, aunque allí no hay más que ruinas y una ciudad que apenas y se sostiene sola.

-Me gustaría visitar Corintio, me has convencido con lo de los mariscos.-le dijo antes de que siguiera, de solo pensar en los erizos de mar su estómago rugía, se había saltado el desayuno.

-Entonces está hecho.-Rebecca ascendió los cielos más rápido que un halcón hasta el punto en que Elsa solo vio un pequeño punto rojo cereza desapareciendo. Luego de un minuto bajó con delicadeza y señaló la dirección en la que debían de ir.

Siguieron el caminito en dirección contraria, y la rubia mal teñida pensó que podrían llegar antes del medio día. Era la oportunidad perfecta para Elsa, pero primero gastaría una broma.

-Lili, ¿cuántas veces has estado en Grecia? Se nota que conoces muy bien estos lares.

-…si está molesta prefiero que lo diga de frente, y te suplico me llames Rebecca, o Becca si te apetece. Pero no me llames por ese nombre.

El repentino cambio de actitud sorprendió a la reina, casi la espantó por la repentina cara seria y la fuga rápida de buen humor, aunque se rió un poco al momento de ver que captó su malhumor, lo dejó de lado y decidió continuar con su indagación.

-Claro, no hay problema pero…¿por qué te cambias el nombre?-procuró no repetirlo para no enojarla más.

-Si conoces a la mujer que se llamó así bíblicamente, entonces es de entender que a mí no me guste.-le explicó, Elsa lo entendió de inmediato.-Además, no es que lo odie por ser una mancha bíblica, yo no soy judía o cristiana pero con el simple hecho de que me tachen de lujuriosa y mala semilla por el nombre me molesta.

-Oh.-Fue lo único que pudo decir…a pesar de no entender.-¿Y por qué te conocen por ese nombre? Si tu verdadero nombre es Rebecca ¿por qué te lo cambiaron y quién lo hizo?

Un Flashback atravesó la mente de la rubia, recordando la rápida mirada amenazante de Pitch antes de que se fuera. A esto se refería con los ojos de "no andes por ahí hablando de lo que no debes", en pocas palabras, nada que lo hiciera ver mal a los ojos de la mujer que él ama. Rebecca intentó no verse nerviosa mientras caminaban y miraban los alrededores, se buscó una forma de explicarle sin poner en evidencia a Pitch o mencionar a los guardianes. Luego se le ocurrió que Elsa no debía saber toda la historia, según Pitch; y ella no quería contribuir a la mentira pero si ellos se separaban entonces su boleto para volver con su familia se iría y solo podría darle un beso de despedida. Tendría que participar en la mentira aunque no quisiera, no deseaba que Pitch la odiara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

"No hagas cosas malas que parezcan buenas." Escuchó a su madre en su cabeza, recordando el modo en que la crío; pidió perdón a su difunta y santa madre y respiró hondo antes de hablar.

-Bueno, supongo que no estaría demás contártelo, este camino es muy largo y no tenemos una carreta para que nos lleven.-el buen humor de Rebecca había vuelto y eso alivió un poco a la reina.-Verás, me conocen como la hermana de Cupido porque yo lo dije. No soy realmente su hermana, yo crecí en la época en la que en Roma estaba en boga el famoso dicho "al pueblo dale pan y circo."

-Oh…espera, ¿qué? ¿Tú creciste? Pero entonces eso significaría que antes eras-

-Humana. Así es, morí a la edad de veinticinco años y me revivieron, convirtiéndome en inmortal. Mi trabajo es elegir a las parejas que comienzan odiándose albergando sentimientos de amor mutuo, y Cupido se encarga de flecharlos para que ese amor pueda ser expresado. Yo represento el amor que nace del odio. Cupido solo se encarga de flechar gente y ya.

-Entonces ¿quién te convirtió?-su voz no mostraba titubeos pero sí mucha curiosidad y un poco de espanto al pensar que hablaba con un cadáver reanimado. Simplemente extraño.

-Tranquila, no es para tanto, no fui la única. Hombre de la Luna convirtió a otros antes de mí. Convirtió a Lloyd, a los guardianes y-

-¿Hombre de la Luna? ¿Y ahora de qué hablas?-Elsa detuvo su andar totalmente perdida.-Explícate por favor. Mira, no sé si tu lo sepas o haya alguna especie de regla con respecto a todo esto, pero Pitch no me dice nada de los seres con magia o de leyenda que no quieren hablarle o si alguien ha entrado a su guarida, nunca habla de ello pero un día vi un mural en una de las habitaciones.

"Oh no. El mural no" pensó Rebecca quedándose quieta como estatua. Todos tenían un mural que explicaba, o trataba de explicar, a base de imágenes y pinturas preciosas quiénes eran ellos en esta nueva vida sin fin para servir en el mundo al hombrecito del espacio. Ella tuvo uno propio tan pronto Lloyd le mostró su habitación el día que fue convertida, era bello con tonos de rojo y rosa, y detalles dorado y plata. Pero ella sabía que el de Pitch era deprimente, casi aterrador la primera vez lo que vio y entendió que era como ella: Un marginado en esta sociedad de fantasía.

-No estoy muy segura, pero en ese mural creo haber visto a San Nicolás, al Conejo de Pascua y creo que también al Hada de los Dientes. Había un hombre pequeño también pero no supe quién era.-Elsa creyó estar hablando incoherencias, ya casi no recordaba el mural y esas imágenes de repente le llegaron por una simple palabra, Luna. Porque en una de las imágenes la arena negra de Pitch llegaba a una luna menguando, al principio no le dio mucha importancia pero ahora sabía que significaba algo.-Rebecca, por favor explícame. Siento que a menos que tú me digas cómo funciona esta loca parte de la magia, Pitch no querrá compartírmelo.

Y era cierto, Becca entendía un poco el temor del Rey de las Pesadillas; pensar que si Elsa sabía la verdad del por qué Pitch era tan odiado…eso le daría razones a la jovencita de alejarse de él, todavía se consideraba una posibilidad que este par se desintegrara. La querubín se rascó detrás del cuello con bochorno, debía mentir pero su conciencia no se lo perdonaría nunca. Elsa merecía saber como funcionaba el sistema de Hombre de la Luna, lo necesitaba. Tomó de su mano y la siguió como una especie de dama de compañía para continuar su andar y no llegar a la hora de la comida.

-De acuerdo. Pero si vas a hacer tantas preguntas entonces voy a necesitar ayuda para responderlas.-le dijo, no era que le fastidiara, por el contrario, se sentía como una especie de maestra con una pupila lista para aprender de ella; algo muy irónico pues recuerda que ella siempre más la alumna que la maestra desde que la revendieron en ese anfiteatro para ser una gladiadora.

-Si te molesta tanto entonces mejor-

-No, no. Lo justo es justo, usted quiere obtener información pero yo sola no podría responder a todas sus dudas, necesito apoyo de alguien que sepa más que yo.-Elsa levantó el rostro y asintió con una sonrisa, siguiéndole el paso a la de ojos cafés que comenzó a correr realmente rápido.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-Elsa apenas pudo seguirle el paso, no le era complicado correr con tacones sobre la nieve, pero vaya si la avecita corría malditamente rápido.

-¡Sígame, no estamos muy lejos!

Corrieron por la nieve y a la reina le sorprendió que no intentara volar para adelantarse, luego recordó que ella tenía completa autoridad sobre la dichosa hermana menor de Cupido, una orden y haría lo que fuera. Pero Rebecca igual prefirió correr, ya había usado mucho sus alas y ahora hasta le daba un poco de miedo exigirse volar creyendo que se le rompería la misma ala. Elsa se sostuvo con fuerza de su vestido para no tropezar, sintió el aire helado tocar su piel y finalmente se detuvo junto a la rubia, habían llegado al pie de una montaña compuesta de rocas, cubierta de nieve en el cima y con algunos árboles asomándose. Se detuvieron tragando aire por la boca pero con una sonrisa en los labios, Elsa recordó por un momento lo mucho que se divertía con Anna, en especial en aquella ocasión antes del día de su boda.

-Aquí es.-dijo la rubia.

-Bueno…puedo hacer una escalera para subirnos, solo dame un momento.

-No, nuestro destino está justo aquí.-señaló Rebecca al montón de rocas que tenían enfrente.-No todo es como lo pintan, su alteza.-le dijo, presionó con fuerza una de las rocas y ésta se hundió con un golpe sordo. Las rocas entonces hicieron especio entre ellas abriendo una puerta secreta.-Et Voilà!

El túnel al que se adentraron no era tan oscuros como los de Pitch, habían minerales en las paredes que las hacían brillar en un verde agua tenue, sobresalían raíces cortas y largas a medida que las chicas avanzaban. Veían incluso unas pocas luciérnagas que se habían perdido en el camino.

-¿Ya habías venido aquí antes?-preguntó Elsa.

-Un par de veces al año, Ferlion y Arieny son de los pocos que no me hacen el feo. Además ella cocina excelente.-le respondió sintiendo que se le hacía agua la boca.-Solo espera a probar sus tartas de ciruela y durazno.

-¿Ferlion y Arieny? No recuerdo que Pitch me los haya mencionado alguna vez.

-Y no lo culpo por no hacerlo. Todo a su tiempo, mi joven pupila.-dijo finalmente.

Elsa deseó preguntarle a donde se dirigían, pero ya habían llegado, y el lugar no estaba nada mal. Era literalmente un pequeño paraíso nocturno, los minerales que brillaban eran ahora de distintos colores, fucsia, verde y azul arrebujados aquí y allá salpicando las paredes, en el techo habían cristales fosforescentes, era una gruta bien alumbrada. Al frente había algo parecido a un comedor, con mesa y sillas de piedra y un frutero en medio adornando de flores rosa pálido y margaritas, y en las puertas del otro de la mesa les acompañaban columnas bien talladas envueltas de delicadas enredaderas con flores de cientos de colores. Más a la derecha se encontraba una cascada con agua bien clara.

-Esto es hermoso.-a Elsa se le hacía corto ese comentario, todo era precioso y prácticamente deslumbrante.

Las dos respingaron en sus lugares al oír ladridos, y en cuanto voltearon a ver a su izquierda, ya había toda una camada de perros de distintas razas ladrándoles y gruñéndoles, arrinconándolas. Las dos intentaron retroceder pero la entrada de la que vinieron se había cerrado. Elsa trató de manejar la situación pero no se le ocurría nada a medida que los perros se les acercaban. Parecían estar liderados por tres perros de la misma especie, negros y grandes con colmillos de fuera y orejas cortas y caídas. Los tres no les despegaron los ojos en ningún momento, uno tenía una cicatriz en el ojo, provocando que éste fuese descolorido; el de en medio traía un collar delgado de oro y el último portaba una pequeña piedra roja incrustada en su frente.

-¡Sentados!-oyeron al fondo una voz femenina que habló con firmeza y ordenanza.-¡Hipnos*, Cerbero*, Tánatos*, quietos!-todos los perros se sentaron, obedeciendo; los tres que lideraban la camada siguieron gruñendo pero hicieron caso también, se quedaron en su lugar y poco a poco los gruñidos desaparecieron.-Esa no es forma de tratar a los invitados, ¿qué no ven que se trata de Rebecca? Oh, y también trajo una amiga.

La camada ya no se veía peligrosa, Elsa nunca antes había visto tantos perros en su vida. Habían chiquitos, grandes, robustos, delgados, pintos, uniformes, de orejas largas y caídas, de cortas y colas largas y peludas, pequeñas y esponjosas. La mujer que les había ordenado que se tranquilizaran era unos cinco centímetros más alta que ella, su piel era clara pero notó que estaba un pelín bronceada. Tenía el cabello rojizo oscuro y ondulando, las onditas saltaban con cada paso que daba y sus ojos eran verdes hierba con manchitas cafés en el iris, sus largas pestañas pelirrojas eran abundantes y tupidas también. Su vestido era como la que había visto en esculturas griegas de mujeres jóvenes, una bata con un cintillo de oro de cuerdas colgado y una diadema de igual color en la cabeza, las mangas eran cortas y espolvoreadas de diamantes pequeños como granitos de arena.

-Hola de nuevo, Arieny.-saludó primero la rubia mal teñida.

-¡Rebecca!-Elsa contempló como la pelirroja abrazaba de manera afectuosa a la querubín, incluso la levantaba en el aire y adivinó que su acompañante estaba incómoda.-¡Que bueno que vienes a visitarnos! No te veía desde hace unos ¿qué? ¿cincuenta años? ¿Me extrañaste?

-Treinta y dos años, y sí, también te extrañé.-logró decir la de ojos cafés.-Pero no los moretones del último abrazo que me diste.-finalizó quedándose sin aliento.

-¡Ups!-Arieny la soltó pero seguía sonriendo, Elsa creía que era lindísima.

-Las presento. Elsa, Arieny. Arieny, Elsa.-dijo Becca recuperando el aliento, luego señaló con el pulgar a la pelirroja.-Ella es una vieja amiga, es la estación de la primavera.

La mandíbula de Elsa casi cayó. Lo cierto es que había cierto aire en la mujer que le recordaba a la estación cuando las flores crecen, ella pensaba que si Arieny sonreí más entonces la cueva se llenaría de más retoños coloridos.

-Mucho gusto, Elsa.-le tendió la mano para hacer la presentación oficial.-Es raro verte en esta época del año.-se dirigió a la rubia de alas blanca.-Por lo general vas a mi casa en lugar de venir a la de Ferlion.

Rebecca sonrió por un instante antes de ver a Elsa de forma un tanto nerviosa. Arieny las invitó a pasar y sentarse en la gran y larga mesa del comedor, estaba hecha de granito o al menos eso le pareció a Elsa al tocar la superficie lisa y bien pulida. Los perros las siguieron y solo los tres canes negros se sentaron frente a ellas mientras Arieny se metía a la cocina para ponerse un delantal.

-Hice tarta de durazno, ¿apetecen? Seguro han de estar muriéndose de hambre.

-Sí, por favor.-contestó Elsa por las dos, y su estómago.

-Creo que no te había visto antes, ¿de donde vienes Elsa?-habló de espaldas mientras sacaba los platos de cerámica pintada.

-De hecho es por eso que vinimos de visita.-dijo Rebecca, con más nervios que una pecadora en una iglesia.-Ella es…uhm…La Reina de la Nieve.-dijo sin más esperando una reacción por parte de su amiga pelirroja, escuchando como se rompía algo de cristal.-Discúlpame un segundo, querida.-le dijo a la muchacha que acompañaba.

Elsa permaneció en su asiento con un nudo en el estómago, no escuchó hablar a las chicas y se preguntó si estarían susurrando algo en su contra. Probablemente Rebecca le estaría contando a la pelirroja sobre como llegó a ganarse tal nombre que hacía temblar a todo el que lo oía. Era extraño que la dama de primavera hubiese reaccionado de esa forma sabiendo que ella tampoco es muy…ordinaria. Escuchó los taconcitos de la rubia y vio entonces que Arieny no tenía tacones, usaba sandalias de piel y cuero que se veían muy cómodas, adornadas con pequeños detalles de oro. Las vio a ambas traer los platos, vasos llenos de leche fresca y una tarta humeante con crema decorándola.

-Lamento mucho el escándalo.-empezó la anfitriona de la caverna.-Es solo que…ya no recordaba la última vez que vi a una humana con poderes, creo que eso explica tu atuendo.-fue cuando la joven se vio el vestido, no creyendo que se le viera tan mal.-No me malinterpretes, es hermoso, es que pensé por un momento que tal vez Vania te lo había confeccionado, si entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Pero Elsa no sabía, no tenía ni un gramo de idea de lo que la mujer decía, por lo que se limitó a sonreír y ver de reojo a su acompañante, como si estuviese pidiendo ayuda. Pero la querubín estaba muy ocupada sirviéndose un buen trozo de tarta con un poco de crema.

-Rebecca me dijo que buscabas ciertas explicaciones, ya que al parecer su conocimiento, aunque amplio, se ve limitado en ésta área.-prosiguió la pelirroja.

-Exactamente.-dijo Rebecca, Elsa de repente se emocionó.-Elsa es humana, pero mantiene una relación con… sujeta tus ramitas dulzura, con Pitch Black.-sentenció.

Y aunque Arieny solo amplió sus ojos verdes, sus perros ladraron, aullaron y algunos hasta se quejaron como si estuviesen heridos. Becca de inmediato se tapó la boca conteniendo una risotada que rogaba por salir mientras la anfitriona pelirroja se tiró al suelo junto con sus tesoros de cuatro patas para calmarlos. Elsa creyó que era como una madre para esas bolas de pelo, incluyendo a los tres canes negros y de aspecto intimidante. La querubín finalmente se rindió y dejó salir una sonora carcajada, ganándose una mirada furiosa de la pelirroja y de Elsa por igual. Le tomó varios minutos a Arieny tranquilizar a sus canes, muchos de ellos se le pegaron a la pierna y otros pequeñitos se subieron en ella hasta que consiguió que la dejaran en paz; ya se veía exhausta y Elsa se sentía avergonzada.

-Vaya. Yo trato de ayudar a aquí a una nueva miembro de la comunidad, de ser útil para ambas. Y tú lo estropeas todo con tus estúpidos jueguitos.-señaló con sus labras a la rubia que aún no terminaba de reír.

-Lo siento, lo había olvidado, en serio. No volverá a pasar.-juró restregándose los ojos, habían rastros de lágrimas pero eran por las carcajadas.

-Me disculpo, mi dama de compañía aún no sabe comportarse como es debido.-habló Elsa enderezándose en su asiento.-Me encargaré de adiestrarla como se debe.

-Oye, no soy un caniche para que me adiestren.

-Entonces compórtate.-le dijeron tanto Elsa como Arieny. Al final se resignó a ser un poco más educada.

-Ahora, ¿en qué estábamos?-dijo Elsa.-Oh, sí. Verá usted, señorita primavera.

-Llámame Arieny. Ese título ya está desgastado.

-De acuerdo…Arieny, estoy en un predicamento.-empezó.-Tal como le dijo mi acompañante, no hace mucho me volví la amante de…usted ya sabe quién.

-Podrías llamarlo simplemente el Hombre Sombra.-interrumpió Rebecca, provocando que la pelirroja le arrojara un pedazo de tarta de tamaño considerable para que no hablara.

-Y lo conozco desde que era pequeña,- continuó la reina como si nada.-pero aunque hayan pasado tantos años, él se niega y se niega a decirme más sobre él o sobre los otros seres fantásticos como usted. Y quisiera que me contara lo que usted sabe de él y de alguien llamado Hombre de la Luna.

Arieny se puso de piedra, miró a Becca con total seriedad. "Luego hablaremos de esto." Le dijo a través de sus pensamientos. Luego volvió a Elsa y notó como la rubia mal teñida se removía y asentía con lentitud.

-Será un gusto hablarte de todo esto Elsa, pero debo advertirte una cosa desde ya.-inició la anfitriona.-Así como el resto de nosotros los que estuvimos en esta tierra antes de que Hombre de la Luna llegara, no sabemos mucho sobre tú sabes quien, al menos no más que los guardianes.

-Esa es otra cosa. ¿Quiénes son los guardianes?

-Tranquila, te explicaremos todo a su tiempo. Come algo y prepárate para oír una buena historia.

-Antes le hubiera dicho que no creía en cuentos de hadas, pero ahora solo puedo decirle que espero y sea una buena historia.-Elsa se animó a calmarse, esta era su oportunidad de oro y lo mejor era atenerse a las reglas para conseguir sus respuestas, además, Arieny era toda una dulzura.

-Y lo es, créeme. Yo estuve ahí.

Los canes se arrebujaron cerca de la enorme mesa del comedor, todos ansiosos de oír a su ama contar tal historia, hasta Rebecca se acomodó en su silla disimuladamente para no verse interesada, el conocimiento era poder y esta clase de conocimiento iba a servirle para aclarase lo que vio en el observatorio. Elsa empezó a comer la tarta mientras un par de caniches se le subían para acomodarse en su regazo y estar más cerca para escuchar la historia.

* * *

 **Cerbero ó Cancerbero: Es el nombre del perro de tres cabezas del dios Hades que vigilaba la entrada al inframundo para que ningún alma mortal saliera.**

 **Tánatos: Es la personificación de la muerte sin violencia, la muerte mientras duermes.**

 **Hipnos: Es la personificación del sueño y hermano gemelo de Tánatos. Ambos eran hijos de Nix, diosa de la noche.**

 **Los tres perros hacen alusión al perro de tres cabezas xD**

 **Esto es todo por ahora, no es mucho pero me vi obligada a partir el capi a la mitad por razones de tiempo, Y porque la siguiente parte es más larga.**

 **¡Nos vemos la siguiente entrega!**


	6. Primal Myths II

**¡Finalmente! Lo logré, conseguí terminar esta abominación xDD lamento la tardanza, no lo volveré a hacer.**

 **Disculpen si encuentras faltas de ortografía, me dio algo de flojera revisarlo esta vez.**

 **En fin, gocen del capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Mitos Primigenios Parte II

Arieny levantó los platos, Rebecca le ayudó con el suyo mientras los demás iban al fregadero, ella prefirió dejarlo aparte para que le sirviera otra rebanada de pastel de durazno. Arieny le sirvió otro pedazo de mala gana mientras la veía como si fuera un criminal que sabía lo mal que se portaba pero que de todos modos seguía. Rebecca evitó verla a los ojos y prefirió asegurarse de que Elsa seguía justo donde la dejaron.

La reina seguía sentada en el gran comedor de piedra tallada junto con el resto de los canes. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el espacio y no se movía, los perros estaban igual. Alrededor de ellos habían lucecitas, luciérnagas que parecían ofuscarlos con sus luces, manteniéndoles en un trance. Rebecca no sabía si sentirse mal o reírse por la obra de Arieny, puesto que al pelirroja fue quien se encargó de despistar la atención de la pobre Reina de la Nieve.

-Deberías sentirte mal.-escuchó Rebecca a sus espaldas, la otra mujer se oía molesta, aunque apenas lo suficiente.-Ahora explícame, ¿cómo es que la Reina de la Nieve fue capaz de querer a alguien como Pitch Black?

-Bueno, es algo chistoso la verdad, ellos-

-Espera, no quiero saber. Me acabo de arrepentir.-Arieny abrió el agua y empezó a lavar los platos.

-¿Qué es lo que tus luciérnagas le están haciendo a Elsa y a los perros.-señaló mientras seguía comiendo.

-Les muestran todo lo que Ferlion y yo sabemos de Pitch y de Mim desde que llegaron a este lugar. No es mucho así que supongo que se acabara pronto.

-Alto, retrocede y pausa. ¿Le muestran qué exactamente? ¿Imágenes o memorias?-Beca entró en pánico por un momento no sabiendo que hacían esos bichos realmente.

-Esas luciérnagas sirven como bibliotecas portátiles, han visto el mundo tanto como lo hemos hecho Ferlion y yo.-Arieny secó los platos con ayuda de unas hojas y flores para darles buen aroma, luego los pasó a guardar.-Elsa verá a quiénes han conocido a Pitch y a Mim y lo que han hecho todos estos siglos desde que llegaron la Tierra.-cuando terminó se colocó al lado de la querubín sosteniendo sus hombros.-También le muestran una breve parte de la historia de todas esas personas a quienes ese par de opuestos han conocido. No sabría decir si la información es limitada.

Rebecca respiró con normalidad por breves segundos. Si bien las cosas no estaban tan mal, le era difícil decir que no podía ponerse peor. Se limitó a masticar su tarta y se dejó guiar por Arieny cerca del comedor pero sin entrar al espacio que habían marcado las luciérnagas.

-Eso quiere decir que sabrá de…

-Todos.-sentenció la mujer detrás de ella.-Pero les ordené a mis pequeñas luces que no le mostraran nada que tenga que ver con los guardianes. Pitch debe decirle eso personalmente.

-¡Ha! Dudo que su bajeza real lo haga.

-¿Tan segura estás? A todo esto, si eres la dama de compañía de Elsa, ¿no quiere decir que también eres asociada del Boogeyman?-le preguntó con diversión en su tono, casi al borde de una risa histérica.

-Ugh, menos que asociada soy más bien una refugiada. Me vi en la desesperada necesidad de un santuario y acabé por ser la aliada del Rey de las Pesadillas y amiga de su amante.

-Déjame adivinar. Tu hermano te está buscando porque hiciste algo "malo" de nuevo.-dijo entre risas intentando no sonar grosera.

Rebecca siguió comiendo tarta para no decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirse.

* * *

Eran cuatro fuerzas de la naturaleza que presenciaron el momento del choque del barco de Pitch en la tierra. Shasta, la mujer de piel bronceada y cabellos rubios miel que viajaba con la brisa cálida de las zonas tropicales, sus ojos eran negros y tenía lunares espolvoreando sus hombros y brazos hasta el cuello, no usaba zapatos pero sí un vestido largo de color carne con un cintillo café para la cintura; fue ella quien dio el aviso en el viento de un objeto que se acercaba a la tierra.

Luego estaba Vania, una dama agraciada que vestía de pieles de lobos de las heladas tundras, su piel era azul cielo, su cabello era negro azulado, y sus ojos blancos como cristales vacíos, pero diferencia de su labor de mantener helados los polos, ella era una buena mujer y una amable anfitriona; ella fue la primera en recibir el mensaje de Shasta, reenviándolo para que todos se vieran en el punto de impacto del extraño objeto.

Ferlion podía considerarse la mayor entidad de los cuatro. Donde sea que él caminara el clima se tornaba levemente frío sin ser sofocante como lo hacía la presencia de Vania, un viento fresco que con el paso del tiempo hacía morir lo que antes tenía vida. Como varón, tenía un aspecto un poco tosco, su cabello negro y rizado era largo y su barba mucho más corta en comparación, su túnica de piel de venado hacía juego con sus ojos marrones, era poco común que hablara, y menos aún que sonriera, se veía intimidante pero raras veces estaba metido en una riña; él reenvió el mensaje y avanzó mientras el objeto en llamas estaba por estrellarse con tierra firme.

La más joven de todos parecía ser Arieny, pero como nadie sabía quién llegó primero y quién fue el último, el carácter juguetón de la muchacha le designó el cuarto puesto del grupo. Su cabello rojo estaba atado en un bollo sujetado en una red de trenzas, dejando el flequillo suelto, tenía pecas en los hombros y tanto en su vestido verde como en su cabello, abundaban flores de colores vivos y hermosos como si éstas brotaran de ella misma; al recibir la convocatoria, se apresuró para no llegar de última y perderse del momento del impacto.

Ese fatídico día, la Tierra se ganó dos cosas, una luna y una sombra. La nave apenas había sobrevivido al impacto, así como su capitán. Pitch Black emergió de ella rodeado por sombras pequeñas cuyos susurros eran abrumadores en conjunto, con ojos plateados titilantes como estrellas lejanas. Cuando el capitán de la nave vio a las cuatro fuerzas, se dio cuenta de algo de inmediato, cada uno tenía un báculo, echo de lo que representaban, lo que significaba que eran seres poderosos iguales a él, o quizá hasta más, él también cargaba uno ese día. Miró el cielo y encontró lo que estaba persiguiendo, pero al echar un vistazo a su nave se dio cuenta de que no podría llegar para atacar al príncipe que viajaba en la luna. Y sin ánimo de tratar con aquellos cuatro seres llenos e poder, se desvaneció en la oscuridad de su nave y se escabulló lejos de ellos.

Es fue la primera vez que las cuatro fuerzas de la naturaleza vieron a Pitch Black, pero no al Hombre de la Luna.

Todo el paisaje pulcro se desvaneció por un momento, luego el mismo regresó pero ahora se mostraban casas, campos de cultivo y árboles de manzanas que abastecían a las pequeñas aldeas. A Elsa le parecieron sencillas pero acogedoras, todas estaban echas de adobe y membrillo…si, demasiado simple, eran más chozas que casas pero parecían cómodas. Además de que el clima era perfecto, no hacía frío y tampoco calor como para hacerla sudar, volteó por un momento y encontró a Arieny caminando a su lado y luego pasándola de largo. La siguió hasta los campos de cultivo y entendió lo que la pelirroja hacía, era ella quien hacía a los campos dar frutos y las flores brotar; la siguió por un rato hasta que finalizó su trabajo, pero al terminar llegaron a un enorme roble con una puerta cuyo pomo estaba hecho de cobre.

El roble era simplemente más grande por dentro que por fuera. Había una escalera en espiral de madera cuyo barandal, hecho de enredaderas estaba unido al mismo roble; había una modesta sala de estar, y adivinó que arriba era la alcoba. Se metió antes de que la mujer le cerrar la puerta y notó que la temperatura empezó a bajar, tanto como para hacerla sentir como en casa.

-¡Arieny!-la voz provenía de Vania, el ente que responsable de la creación de los polos y de mantenerlos intactos, entró volando por la ventana y tacleó a la pelirroja con un abrazo.-¿Ya terminaste con tu trabajo de hoy?-aflojó su agarre lo suficiente como para verle la cara.

-Si, mañana volveré para encargarme de abastecer a los pueblos del norte.-le respondió Arieny, casi sin aliento.

-Siempre trabajando. Pero eso está bien, nunca tienes demasiado y después del trabajo pasamos tiempo juntas.-le dijo Vania soltándola finalmente.

-¿No has dio a ver a Shasta?-le preguntó la mujer de verde.

-Jamás. ¿Tienes idea de cuanto calor hace en su hogar en el trópico. Ugh, no gracias. La última vez que fui a verla casi muero deshidratada.-le explicó con notoria molestia al recordar.

-¿Y qué hay de Ferlion? El clima donde vive es agradable, quizá podamos ir juntas la próxima vez.

-Ari…el hombre vive bajo tierra, es un completo ermitaño. ¿Quién en su sano juicio vive bajo tierra en una caverna donde no llega la luz del sol ni la resolana?-volvió a usar el mismo tono.-Lo único que lo mantiene en contacto con nosotras son su ventanas hacia la superficie, y lo pero es que son lagos nada más.

-Hay muchos lagos por todas partes, seguro debe tener muchas ventanas. No es bueno que critiques donde viven nuestros vecinos. No es como si pudiéramos hacerte una visita cada que queremos…tú vives en el Polo Norte y vas al Polo Sur solo por diversión.-quiso usar el mismo tono que Vania pero no le resultó, la pelirroja era por mucho diferente de ella.

-Y es por eso que yo soy la que viaja. Tú eres mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, siempre estas cuando quiero charlar contigo y nunca te quejas del frío que hace cuando vengo.-le respondió alegre y volviendo a abrazarla, pero esta vez fue más suave y menos asfixiante.

Elsa volvió a experimentar cierto deja vú al verlas. Estaba claro que Vania adoraba a Arieny, era a la que más visitaba por preferencia que por accesibilidad. Pero también podía ver que la pelirroja se sentía hastiada de la constante compañía…eso lo podía entender, después de todo, hay momentos en los que uno desea estar solo, pero Vania no parecía entender eso.

-¿No estarás pensando en volver a irte de nuevo, cierto?-le preguntó Vania con preocupación en su tono y en sus ojos.

-Lo haré en un par de semanas.-le dijo Arieny.

-¡No! La última vez que te fuiste me preocupé mucho cuando no regresaste en el tiempo que dijiste.

-Solo fueron dos días de retraso, no es para tanto.

Todo a su alrededor volvió a cambiar, ahora llovía afuera mientras Arieny estaba sentada en la salita de estar haciendo un collar con semillas rojas mientras Vania estaba del otro lado hablándole enérgicamente yendo y viniendo para estar junto a ella.

-Vania. Esto tiene que parar.-dijo de pronto la anfitriona, provocando que la mujer de piel azul callara.-Mira allá afuera, si llueve es porque he estado cansada de estar aquí contigo desde hace una semana. Sabes que no puedo descuidar mis responsabilidades.-argumentó con suavidad, ella no era de las que se enojaban y lo demostraban.

-Pero si vas a encargarte de abastecer a los humanos, entonces también querrás irte de viaje como la última vez.-le dijo.-Prométeme que luego del trabajo volverás directo a casa.

-Lo haré, si tú prometes reducir tus visitas a dos días por semana.-le propuso.

Elsa vio que la mujer de hielo no se veía muy convencida por el acuerdo, pero al final terminó asintiendo y abrazando una vez más a la mujer de bronceado.

La casita de roble se desvaneció para mostrar un cielo azul y despejado, frente a Elsa había un prado y vio detrás de sí misma el comienzo de un bosque. Poco rato después vio a Arieny pasándola de largo, entró al bosque cargando una pequeña bolsa de piel y usando el collar que vio hacer hace poco. La vio detenerse mirando hacia el prado.

-Disculpa, Vania. Pero…volveré algún día.-dijo de último antes de salir corriendo para adentrarse al bosque.

Siguiéndola hasta que la noche cayó, Elsa pudo tomar nota de más cosas con respecto a la mujer de la primavera. Arieny adoraba las cosas inesperadas, la bolsa de piel traía fruta y un poco de carne pero todo se acabó en un par de horas, lo que la hizo comer de moras y frutas que fue tomando por aquí y allá. Otra cosa fue que de ratos corría hasta trepar en los árboles como si fuera una ardilla y luego saltar de uno en uno, no importándole si caía o si se lastimaba, adoraba estar en libertad de hacer cuanto deseara.

Esa noche, tanto Arieny como Elsa, por separado, claro está, sintieron algo mientras recorrían el bosque, se sentían observadas a pesar de que no había nadie. Esa sensación solo podía provocarla un solo ser en la tierra.

-¿A qué debo esta inesperada compañía, criatura?-habló Ariney, deteniendo su andar mientras buscaba en los oscuros rincones de entre los árboles algún movimiento desconocido. Elsa sintió un poco de pánico sin razón aparente, viéndose yendo detrás de Arieny como si ella fuese una especie de escudo, después de todo, éste no era el Pitch Black que ella conocía, era uno del que no sabía absolutamente nada, el simple hecho de no saber como actuaría le provocaba cierto temor y ansiedad.-Oh vamos, como si no supiera que hasta hace poco me estabas siguiendo. ¿Quieres hablar conmigo? No creo haber escuchado tu nombre cuando llegaste…eso fue hace muchos años.

-…nunca lo dije.-escucharon ambas, eran susurros haciendo eco en todos lados.

-¿Te mataría decírmelo? ¿O prefieres que te llame "criatura"?

-Ugh…puedes ser más creativa que eso…si engañaste a Vania para huir de ella puedes hacerlo mejor.

-Bueno…creo que su altanería sigue intacta.-dijo Elsa por un segundo, agradeciendo que Pitch no podía oírla o verla.

-El nombre es Pitch Black, señorita Arieny.-dijo él finalmente, pero aún sin dejarse ver.

-¿Cómo sabes de Vania?

-Tengo ojos y oídos en todas partes.-respondió secamente.-Debo admitir que hiciste bien en huir de esa asfixiante mujer envuelta en piel de oso, me sorprende que la hayas aguantado tanto tiempo.

-Oye, no digas esas cosas, solo me di una escapadita para sentir un poco de paz y quietud, y si es cierto que tienes ojos y oídos por todas partes, sabes que la quietud no existe al lado de Vania.-explicó, aunque algo cínica.-Adoro pasar tiempo con ella, charlar y todo, pero también necesito mi espacio…¿por qué estoy hablando contigo? Es más, ¿por qué decidiste hablar conmigo apenas ahora? No me digas que estuviste espiando al resto de mis amigos?

-Bien, no te lo diré, aunque es cierto.-le dijo, pero esta vez la voz venía de una sola dirección…detrás de ellas.

Ambas mujeres sed dieron vuelta con precaución hasta ver el rostro de Pitch, Elsa no notó más diferencia que en la ropa, sí, era una túnica negra pero el cuello era más alto y habían largas púas en la nuca del atuendo, también llevaba un cayado, no supo de qué material estaba hecho pero éste parecía estarse deshaciendo poco a poco gracias a los pocos halos de oscuridad que lo rodeaban. Su ojos gris ámbar sobresalían más que cualquier otra cosa en el lugar, pareciendo dagas dispuestas a clavarse en el alma de todo el que las mirase.

"Desalmada oscuridad" fue lo único que Elsa pudo pensar, temiendo, por costumbre, que la oiría si hablaba.

-Oh…bueno, al menos no eres tan aterrador como dijo Vania.-Comentó ella aliviándose. Elsa la miró raro, agradeciendo que no podían verla, ya que ella sí pensaba que Pitch se veía intimidante, aunque le pareció gracioso que Pitch se viera tan ofendido por ese comentario. Ahora entendía porque él no toleraba que le dijeran cosas como que no era aterrador, ya que eso era todo lo que tenía, al menos hasta ahora.-Tranquilo, es solo que Vania siempre dice que te veías aterrador la noche que caíste en tu…barco. Aunque lo cierto es que tu atuendo de pirata era más chistoso que esto que estás usando.-dijo para finalmente reírse en voz baja.-Aunque debo admitir, Vania le tiene más miedo a Ferlion que a ti.

-¿El hombre que vive bajo tierra? Si lo que dices es cierto, tu amiga está mal de la cabeza.-dijo él cortante, parecía indignado y eso provocó que Elsa se riera también.

-¿Has hablado con él?-le preguntó la pelirroja con inquietud infantil.

-Lo dudo completamente.-dijo Elsa.

-Desde luego.-respondió, dejando sin palabras a la rubia platino, aunque no lo supiera.-No es difícil hablar con él pero no es muy hablador.

-Adivino que tú tampoco.-comentó Arieny.

-¡Já! Si tan solo supieras.-dijo Elsa.

-No demasiado.-respondió Pitch.

-Oye…Pitch Black, por curiosidad ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar a Ferlion? He querido conocerlo desde hace tiempo pero nunca he sabido donde vive o cómo hallarlo.-dijo la señorita con humildad, claramente no sabiendo de lo que este ser era capaz, cosa que sorprendió a Elsa creyendo que ya lo sabía.

Luego de presenciar un deja vù de estira y afloja entre Pitch y Arieny, vio que Pitch la guiaba al otro lado del bosque, a una supuesta entrada a la casa de Ferlion, mientras que el silencio regresaba, a no ser que Arieny preguntara ciertas cosas en el camino. Los siguió a paso veloz hasta que encontró cierta familiaridad en el camino, se lo imagino cubierto de nieve a ecepción del sendero por donde estaban caminando, hasta que finalmente dieron con una pared llena de rocas. Pitch fue el que aplastó una dándole paso a Arieny para que entrara, solo la pelirroja dijo "gracias" y "hasta pronto", Pitch solo dio media vuelta dejándola por su cuenta.

-Bueno…quería un tiempo para mí sola. Y Vania no podrá encontrarme aquí.-dijo Arieny para ella misma mientras se adentraba al oscuro túnel.

Elsa vio que todo a su alrededor cambiaba de nuevo, viéndose dentro de la cueva, pero no habían tantos cristales, ahí estaba la enorme mesa de granito pulido pero no habían perros, casi no había luz tampoco. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Arieny con Ferlion, el cual casi no había cambiado nada, le estaba dando un pequeño recorrido pero él se veía incómodo, por la presencia de la bella pelirroja junto a él.

-¿Qué te parece mi hogar, Arieny?-preguntó Ferlion con una voz que resonó como eco en toda la cueva, pero no era porque fuese grave y desagradable, muy por el contrario, era fuerte y hasta parecía nueva y orgullosa, como si acabara de estrenarla.

-Bueno…es un…poco lúgubre, si me lo preguntas.-respondió ella con pena, ya que no quería decir nada que lo ofendiera.-¿No te molestaría si le doy un poco de color a tu casa?

-Para nada, por favor, haz lo que mejor te parezca. Después de todo, eres una invitada.-le dijo él.

Arieny movió sus dedos con gracia haciendo que de la tierra crecieran flores y le dieran más vida a la cueva, y gracias a que brotaron de la tierra ésta se fragmentó y más cristales de colores se desterraron trayéndole más luz y brillo al lugar. Elsa pensó que solo faltaban los montones de canes para que todo fuese como ella lo vio la última vez, luego asumió que tal vez los perros los consiguieron tiempo después.

De pronto, el lugar se volvió a desvanecer, y lo que se mostró frente a la reina fue la casa de Arieny, ahora Vania parecía estar buscando algo, llamaba a su amiga con desespero, sus ojos de repente se llenaron de lágrimas que chocaron contra el piso como diminutas perlas de hielo mientras salía de la misma casa del roble; Elsa la siguió a paso veloz y adivinó que estaría buscando a la alegre pelirroja, finalmente la vio detenerse junto a una choza un poco más grande que las demás, tocó la puerta y de ella emergió un hombre.

Era un anciano que se veía simpático, sus arrugas iban desde su cara hasta sus manos junto con algunas manchas de piel y lunares, sus manos sujetaban con fuerza un bastón como si la propia vida se le fuera a ir allí si no lo agarraba con todas sus fuerzas, y lo que más le llamó la atención fue la barba larga que tocaba el piso, era negra con cientos de canas tiñéndola de un gris claro. El anciano al ver a Vania se alarmó tanto que sus ojos se ensancharon por encima de sus ojeras y arrugas, invitándola a pasar.

-Mi querida Vania, ¿pero qué te sucedió? Te ves terrible.-comentó el anciano con voz rasposa y preocupada.

-Padre Tiempo, mi amiga Ariney ha desaparecido y no la encuentra por ninguno de los alrededores. Temo que algo malo le haya sucedido.-dijo al borde del llanto.-Tú que lo ves y lo sabes todo, de lo que viene y lo que vendrá, respóndeme por favor, ¿Arieny está bien? ¿Dónde está?

Vania se veía claramente desesperada y este anciano…Padre Tiempo parecía la única persona en el planeta capaz de ayudarla. Elsa casi abrió la boca cuando oyó el nombre del viejo, aunque supo que se trataría de una persona longeva no se imaginaba semejante primera impresión. Vio al anciano pensárselo un poco antes de hablar y luego él le dio la espalda a la muchacha para abrir la ventana.

-Es cierto que sé dónde esta tu amiga, pero no puedo decirte más que eso.-le respondió con tranquilidad, esperando que ese se el contagiara a la afligida mujer de piel congelada.

-Con que me digas en donde se encuentra me es más que suficiente.-respondió ella con decisión, sintiéndose salvada.

-Arieny se encontró con la criatura que se estrelló contra el valle de la Soledad hace muchas eras.-dijo el anciano.-poco después de eso, él la llevó a la casa de Ferlion, el señor de los bosques.

Lo último hizo que la preocupación de Vania aumentara, Elsa podía verlo y hasta sentirlo en el ambiente cuando la temperatura descendió varios grados.

-¿Hay alguien más, aparte de ti, que pueda decirme si ella está bien o si la volveré a ver?

-Hay alguien sí, pero primero deberás hablar con Lloyd.-dijo él con gesto de su dedo índice. Vania resopló con resignación.

-Bien. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

-Por nada, mi querida Vania.-dijo el hombre tomando una de sus manos entre la suya, besándola como muestra de buenos deseos.

Todo se difuminó una vez más para que Elsa se encontrara d nuevo en la caverna iluminada, olía a todo tipo de flores y se oía música no muy lejos de donde ella había aparecido, parecía ser un piano y eso le trajo recuerdos también, unos muy buenos sobre un vals que jamás olvidaría y sin darse cuenta empezó a tambalearse mientras seguía la música. Se encontró atravesando uno de los pasadizos de la caverna y llegó a la sala principal, aquella con la enorme mesa y vio que Arieny estaba decorando el techo del lugar haciendo crecer plantas y flores, lucía como un candelabro de raíces recubierto de flores pequeñas y grandes de todos colores, las raíces sostenían cristales brillantes y Elsa recordó que ese no estaba ahí cuando llegó, cosa que pasaría tiempo después. Ferlion estaba con ella, observando en silencio como trabajaba, pero más bien admiraba su persona, perdiéndose en cada movimiento que hacía.

-Bueno, admito que no habla mucho.-comentó para sí misma Elsa al ver lo callado que estaba al lado de la mujer de cabellera rojiza. Vio como ella hizo crecer un ramo de flores silvestres desde sus manos, y se las mostró a Ferlion con una dulce sonrisa, como si estuviese orgullosa de su labor, luego las puso en un florero de cerámica pintado de azul, colocándolas en el centro de la mesa.

-Listo. Tu salón principal está casi terminado.-anunció Arieny.-ahora solo necesita una cosa más.

-Lo que sea que necesites, lo conseguiré para ti.-sonó tan decidido que Elsa sonrió sin pensarlo, era obvio que sentía algo por ella, por lo que se sentó en uno de los lugares de la mesa para ver en qué terminaba esto.

-Se necesita una sonrisa del anfitrión. De ti.-finalizó sus palabras con suavidad.

-Una…¿una qué?

-Una sonrisa.-ella hizo ese gesto mostrando sus dientes blancos, señalando su boca con el dedo.-¿Ves? Esto es una sonrisa.

-Pero no sé como hacerlo.-respondió él con rapidez.

-Pero claro que sí.-Arieny se le acercó y torció con sus dedos la boca de Ferlion sin lastimarlo, todo con tal de que imitara el gesto que ella le había mostrado.-¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil.

Cuando ella retiró sus dedos, Ferlion se esforzó por seguir sonriendo para complacerla, y aún después de eso, le ofreció su mano para que ambos bailaran al compás de la música. Elsa los vio y de repente se le antojó que Pitch estuviese ahí también para bailar con ella, ahora que lo pensaba, hacía tiempo que compartían un vals. Su pensamiento se esfumó tan pronto como el lugar a su alrededor apenas cambió, el lugar seguía siendo el mismo, misma decoración, misma caverna, misma música y mismo candelabro floral, pero ahora, Ferlion vestía una túnica café larga y más oscura que la anterior, con un cinturón plateado y de mangas largas, sandalias de piel, llevaba una corona de ramas y su largo cabello negro y algo semi rizado iba amarrado en una coleta baja. Arieny también estaba ligeramente distinta, usaba un vestido verde suave, que cubría sus pies desnudos, mangas largas con lazos cafés que ceñían sus codos y hombros, una corona de flores en sus cabellos rojos y en su cintura, y un velo verde pastel encima de su cabello se movía junto con ella al bailar. Ambos llevaban anillos de oro sus anulares. Estaban casados y Elsa se preguntó cuanto tiempo habría pasado desde que la mujer llegó a vivir a la caverna.

Todo volvió a desaparecer y eso empezó a marear un poco a Elsa, quien tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos segundos hasta que una nueva escena azotara contra sus pupilas de nuevo, ya aliviada se extrañó del lugar en el que se encontraba. No era una choza, era una mansión de las que ella conoce y se inclinó a decir que podría ser un castillo, debido a las altas paredes y alejados techos. Todo el lugar parecía tan limpio y deslumbrante que no parecía antiguo en lo más mínimo, el piso era de madera tallada, los muebles eran exóticos al igual que las alfombras y las plantas decorativas, habían ventanales que señalaron el alba en el horizonte y creyó que quizá estaba en la cima de una montaña o acantilado, ya que podía ver el mar a lo lejos.

Vania apareció de entre el horizonte entró por una de las ventanas, llevaba prisa y se movía por los pasillos con tal agilidad que creyó que había estado antes aquí. Al seguirla, llegó a un espacio apartado de la mansión, una especie de jardín con apenas un par de árboles y arbustos, se detuvo detrás de Vania quien encaraba con profunda preocupación a un joven.

-¡Cupido! ¡Lloyd!-le llamó Vania.

El muchacho era facciones finas, de cabello más rojo que el de Arieny y de ojos lilas, usaba una túnica de fondo blanca y otra roja, más larga con mangas largas y un cinturón de oro bien pulido, pero lo que verdaderamente sorprendió a Elsa, fue ver tres pares de alas en la espalda del muchacho, el último par estaba a la altura de las costillas inferiores y eran del tamaño del brazo de Elsa desde sus dedos hasta el codo, casi gritó de la sorpresa.

-Vania, que…por Apollo, te ves terrible. ¿qué te ha ocurrido?-le preguntó el muchacho con asombro e inquietud.

-La criatura de cuyo barco terminó en nuestro hogar engañó a Arieny para llevarla a la casa de Ferlion.-explicó con rapidez y pequeñas lágrimas congeladas cayendo de sus ojos, todas relucientes que se derretían al tocar tierra.-Necesito saber si ella está bien, tengo miedo de que tal vez le haya pasado algo terrible.

-Bueno, tranquila, primero cálmate. Ven conmigo, creo que ya sé lo que necesitas.-le dijo tomando su mano y acercándola a él para que se tranquilizara. Elsa los siguió al interior de una casita, lejos del jardín, la cual le recordaba un poco a la oficina de su padre en el castillo de Arendelle. En la mesa había una caja dorada, más grande que la cabeza de Vania, con una cerradura de oro y tallados de palomas sosteniendo ramitas en sus picos.

Llyod dejó por unos segundos a Vania mientras ella se aferraba a su abrigo de piel de oso, observó al muchacho sacar una llave que colgaba de su cuello como un amuleto, él la metió en la cerradura de palta y al girarla, la caja se abrió por sí sola. Elsa se acercó más sintiéndose intrigada por el artefacto mecánico, y mientras más lo veía armarse solo, más le recordó al mecanismo de los relojes junto con el sonido de "tic tac" que hacía. Observó que la caja de reloj tenía un enorme plato de metal, con una lupa que se puso en pie y cuya luz se arremolinaba, recordándole al agua de la fuente en la guarida de Pitch.

-Si tu amiga está con Ferlion, solo hay una persona que nos puede ayudar a ver qué ha sido de ella en estas semanas.-dijo Lloyd intentando consolar a Vania.

-¿Semanas?-Elsa se sorprendió que hubiese pasado tan poco tiempo.

-Hombre de la Luna, por favor, si estás ahí, escúchanos.-inició el muchacho de las alas expuestas. Elsa contuvo la respiración ante la idea de por fin conocer al dichoso Hombre de la Luna.

Lo que apareció en la lupa la dejó casi sin habla, más impresionada que los tres pares de alas de Lloyd, alias Cupido. Vio a un hombrecito de cara regordeta, de mejillas sonrosadas y un mechón de pelo blanco que se asemejaba a un signo de interrogación, vestía de traje blanco con dorado y su cara mostraba una sonrisa infantil y honesta.

-Lamentamos molestarlo, pero Vania necesita saber de su amiga Arieny.-dijo Lloyd al hombrecito, el cual se quedó callado esperando a que continuara.-Arieny fue engañada por la criatura que lo perseguía cuando llegaron a este mundo, y ahora ella está con Ferlion.-la mención hizo al hombrecito sobresaltarse de angustia, pensando mientras ponía sus dedos en su barbilla.-No sabemos si ella está bien, y Vania está muy preocupada, ¿podrías mostrarnos cómo le está yendo en las cavernas?

Hombre de la Luna dejó de pensar por unos momentos y asintió con gusto, volviendo a sonreír, fue cuando Elsa supo que él tampoco hablaba mucho. La imagen del hombrecito se desvaneció de la lupa y mostró entonces a la pelirroja con el Señor de los Bosques, ambos riendo, bailando, o solo charlando, uno junto al otro mientras no dejaban de verse a los ojos.

-No parece que…esté allí contra su voluntad.-señaló Cupido, viendo a Vania de reojo, quien se veía sorprendida y desconcertada a la vez.

-Pero…¿por qué..? ¿por qué ella se fue así sin más?-Vania observó con más atención y encontró los anillos en los anulares de Ferlion y Arieny, en ese momento sintió que algo se había quebrado en ella.

-Debiste darle su propio espacio cuando ella te lo pidió. No es como si fueses su madre como para estar casi todos los días al pendiente de ella.-dijo Lloyd sin querer echar más aceite al fuego.

-Si ella quiere regresar para que sean amigas de nuevo, entonces ella tiene que hacerlo por sí misma.-escucharon, era Hombre de la Luna hablando. Pero eso detonó a la mujer de piel azulada, provocando que de sus ojos cayeran más perlas diminutas de hielo y su expresión se volviese desconsolada y a la vez llena de ira.

-Arieny era la única amiga que tenía porque ella siempre fue amable conmigo, yo intenté hacer lo mismo por ella pero ahora veo que no sirvió de nada.-exclamó mientras seguía llorando, las ventanas se abrieron de repente y aire helado empezó a entrar a la casita.-Si lo que dicen es cierto, entonces azotaré al mundo con mi ira y mi despecho. Si debo sufrir, ¡entonces el mundo sufrirá conmigo!-sentenció con un estallido de nieve que entró por las ventanas, ella se desvaneció tan pronto como los copos de nieve la envolvieron y una tormenta parecía avecinarse.

Elsa se encontró de nuevo en la casa de Ferlion, y en una de las ventanas a la superficie, un lago, observó con tremendo asombro y angustia la forma en la que la tormenta de nieve cubrió todo el mundo de blanco. Y como era de esperarse cuando el invierno llega, la comida no crece y no hay calidez para que uno pueda salir de su hogar, adivinó que las personas, al no estar listas para algo que veían por primera vez, se morirían de hambre o de frío si esto seguía.

-Pero que…-escuchó a Ferlion detrás de ella, mirando a la misma ventana de la superficie que ella veía.-¿Pero qué ha pasado?-detrás de ellos llegaron los tres canes de tamaño anormal que Elsa había visto antes, los tres se alinearon para que su amo los viera.

-Mi señor, -habló uno, en ese entonces se veían idénticos, no había forma de diferenciarlos.-Fuimos por comida tal como nos había dicho y…

-No hemos encontrada nada, ni una sola hierba se asoma por sus tierras.-dijo el segundo.

-La señorita Vania ha cubierto la tierra de hielo y nieve.-finalizó el tercero. Incluso sus voces eran idénticas.-¿No creerá que esto tiene algo que ver con Arieny?

Pero Ferlion no dijo nada, era como si pensara en una posibilidad. En lugar de eso, escucharon un llanto, una voz entrecortada por los jadeos de tristeza. Tanto Elsa como Ferlion se dirigieron al lugar de donde venía el llanto y se toparon con una puerta, una de las habitaciones de la caverna, hecha de madera con un arreglo de flores en el centro de esta. Ferlion tocó la puerta y preguntó si podía pasar, oyeron a Arieny decir que sí de manera forzada, como si ella no quisiese que su esposo la escuchara lamentarse.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntó él suavemente acercándose a su esposa, quien hacía lo posible para calmarse mientras se restregaba la cara quitándose las lágrimas.

-Es solo que no me había dad cuenta de lo mucho que me hacía falta Vania hasta ahora, o lo mucho que la quería.-Arieny trataba de hablara sin que sus jadeos la interrumpieran, ella no soportaba verse tan vulnerable, ni siquiera frente a su propio esposo.-Extraño que me cuente sus historias del polo norte, incluso que me recuerde a cada rato que debo recoger las hojas que caen en mi jardín cada mañana.

Tanto Ferlion como Elsa entendieron lo mucho que las dos se extrañaban, pero a diferencia de la reina invisible de la nieve, el Señor de los Bosques parecía tan desconsolado como la pelirroja ante su confesión. Y como no sentirlo, si hasta la reina comprendió que Arieny deseaba irse pero su esposo no estaba de acuerdo por completo.

-No me pongas esa cara.-dijo Arieny, queriendo sonar un poco más alegre, pero no lo consiguió.-Tú sabes que nosotros no tenemos familia y prácticamente vinimos de la tierra sabiendo lo que teníamos que hacer, pero Vania ha sido como una hermana, es más casi como una madre para mí desde que puedo recordar. Ella es mi familia.-dijo finalmente.

Los perros empezaron a ladrar, llamando la atención de sus amos y guiándolos fuera de la alcoba, al salir dirigieron su atención a una de las ventanas a la superficie, donde encontraron a una mujer de piel azulada con pequeñas perlas cayendo de sus ojos. Vania lloraba desconsolada haciendo que sus lágrimas congeladas cayeran en el lago igual de duro y congelado, haciendo tintineos y llamando la atención de aquellos veían dese abajo.

-Lloyd tenía razón. Todo esto es culpa mía.-dijo para sí Vania, hincada a orillas del lago y forzando a sus lágrimas a caer para que no la lastimaran.

-¡Vania! ¡Estoy bien, estoy aquí!-llamó Arieny desde abajo, pero Vania siguió lamentándose, prueba de que no la podía escuchar o ver.-Estoy aquí…-repitió, dándose cuenta de que todo el paisaje estaba cubierto de nieve, pensando de inmediato lo peor para los humanos.-Tengo que volver con ella antes de que alguna otra cosa le suceda.-esta vez se dirigió a Ferlion con ojos llenos de lágrimas, como si estuviera suplicando.-Solo por un día o dos, incluso una hora.-sí, era una súplica.

-¿Por qué parece como si me estuvieses pidiendo permiso para irte?-le preguntó él, se veía confundido.-Sé muy bien que volverás, no es mi intención mantenerte encerrada para siempre.-le aseguró la tomaba de las manos, poniendo especial atención al anular de su esposa. Arieny de inmediato se deshizo de las lágrimas y lo abrazó, para después llenarlo de besos como si fuese a comérselo con mimos. Elsa rió sintiéndose ajena a tal acto.

La tierra debajo de ellos tembló estrepitosamente hasta que una plataforma de la misma los empezó a elevar, pronto el techo de tierra sólida se abrió para darles paso y la luz del día y el frío gélido les dieron la bienvenida, aunque para la reina fue como volver a estar en casa. De inmediato, Vania los notó y en menos de un segundo se puso de pie y salió disparada hacia Arieny, estrujándola en un abrazo sobreprotector mientras más perlas congeladas salían de sus cuencas.

-¡Lamento tanto haberme ido así!-bramó Arieny entre llantos y lloriqueos.

-¡Yo tuve la culpa!-se le unió Vania con los mismos llantos apenas entendible.-Debí haberte dejado en paz cuando me lo pediste, si no, nada de esto habría pasado.

Ambas se desahogaron por unos minutos, Ferlion y Elsa no paraban de observar, sonriendo de vez en cuando al ver que las dos finalmente estaban reunidas y habían hecho las pases, aunque hubo un punto en que ambas amigas hablaban al llorar a tal punto que era imposible entender lo que decían o si solo se estaban lamentando todavía más. Eso disparó los recuerdos de Elsa nuevamente, sobre ella y su hermana, dándole ganas de ir con ella para recordar lo que se sentía que su familia la abrazara y reconfortara; tomó nota de ello prometiéndose que algún día lo volvería a hacer. Cuando el llanto hubo cesado, ambas mujeres se soltaron y Vania miró a Ferlion, sorprendiéndose de que el ermitaño hubiese salido de su caverna.

-¿No estas herida, verdad?-le preguntó a su amiga pelirroja, pero antes de que ella le contestara, la atrajo hacía sí misma de forma sobreprotectora y se dirigió al hombre de pelo negro. ¿Arieny es libre de regresar a su hogar, volver a sus labores y aguantar mi estresante compañía de nuevo?

-Tranquila, ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera desde ahora.-declaró Ferlion con total naturalidad, como si ser encarado con descontento fuese algo muy común.-Ella me importa demasiado como para mantenerla bajo tierra contra su voluntad.-dijo mostrando con orgullo el anillo en su mano izquierda. Arieny hizo lo mismo separándose lo suficiente de Vania para que pudiera verlo por sí misma.-Claro que pediré solo una cosa, ya que Arieny y yo nos hemos casado lo justo sería que pasase…uhm…¿tres meses de cada año conmigo?-sugirió esperando la aprobación de las señoritas.

-¡¿Tres meses?! ¿no podría ser solo un mes? Ese fue el tiempo que estuve vagando por el mundo buscándola.-dijo Vania, empezando a aferrarse al brazo de su amiga. Ferlion se les acercó tomando la otra mano de su esposa, aquella que no tenía el anillo.

-Es muy poco tiempo.-argumentó el Señor de los Bosques.-Además, ella es mi esposa. Lo justo es que pase tiempo con ella.-trató de no sonar desafiante, pero así fue. Y de un momento a otro, ambos seres contrarios empezaron a tirar de la pelirroja como dos niños queriendo el mismo juguete sin querer compartirlo, Elsa se carcajeó con total libertad queriendo saber cuánto más podrían seguir así.

-¡Suficiente!-gritó Arieny, quien ya sentía sus extremidades un centímetro más largas. Ambos la soltaron sorprendidos del cambio de humor tan repentino de la dócil señorita-Soy una mujer adulta, capaz de tomar decisiones por mí misma. Si alguien tiene la última palabra en este arreglo, esa soy yo.-sentenció haciendo temblara el suelo, provocando que la nieve empezara a derretirse. Ferlion y Vania alzaron sus brazos al mismo tiempo, como si tuviesen miedo de tocarla y hacerla enojar todavía más, no obstante Arieny solo suspiró y calmó sus estribos para encáralos a ambos sin que temblaran de miedo.-Acepto la oferta de los tres meses con mucho gusto. Pero será para el próximo año, como pueden ver tengo mucho trabajo que hacer hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad.-les dijo a los dos.

Lo último que Elsa vio fue los rostros satisfechos de Ferlion y Vania, luego todo desapareció y frente a ella todo se volvió oscuro, sintió su cabeza dar vueltas y los músculos entumecidos. Lo siguiente fue la sensación de caer, no la típica sensación que uno tendría cuando se arroja a un precipicio debido a razones de peso mayor, no era la tétrica y horrible sensación de caída cuando duerme y se siente medio dormido y medio despierto, la caída libre de espaldas que suele venir antes de tocar "piso" en la cama. Pero Elsa sintió el suelo de roca contra la parte posterior de su cabeza, también contra su espalda y mareos masivos amenazando con hacerla desmayar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-escuchó a lo lejos, reconoció la voz, era de Beca, pero el dolor de su cabeza le impedía abrir los ojos para confirmar en caso de que su cabeza le estuviese jugando chueco. No asintió, negó lo mejor que pudo sin sentirse peor. Era obvio que no estaba bien.

-Haz que coma esto.-escuchó a Arieny pero eligió no ver nada. Sintió que era levantada del suelo con ayuda de las dos mujeres, puesta de nuevo en la silla, luego sintió algo pequeño querer entra en su boca, ella la abrió y masticó lo que dedujo era una semilla, era dulce, algo dura pero comestible. Masticó y tragó apenas concentrándose en si sabía bien o mal para su paladar.

Elsa siguió comiendo de la misma semilla hasta que con la tercera empezó a sentirse mejor. Su cabeza ya no dolía y su cuerpo cobraba firmeza, se obligó a abrir los ojos y sintió la luz de las rocas de la caverna penetrar hasta su cerebro, dolió unos segundos hasta que se aclaró lo que tuvo frente a ella. Sí, todo casi igual, excepto por el candelabro de raíces y flores, los perros las rodeaban, Rebecca estaba junto a ella dándole las semillas para que mejorase, y si, Arieny también estaba ahí, sosteniendo uno de sus perros mientras lo tres grandes canes se situaban junto a ella como una escolta. Pero lo que antes no estaba, era un montón de luciérnagas en el techo simulando estrellas distantes, agregándole más luz al lugar para que se viera como medio día.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-habló la pelirroja acercándose a ella.-Te pido disculpas. No tenía idea de que las luces te afectarían tanto.-dijo señalando con sus ojos las luciérnagas encima de ellas.-Sigues siendo mortal, eso no lo sabía.-y ante el comentario, Elsa apenas entendió algo.

-Esa es otra cosa.-le dijo Rebecca.-Siendo mortal, los hechizos que puso Ferlion en esas luciérnagas, y básicamente cualquier hechizo, te afectan al punto de casi enfermarte.

-Entonces…lo que vi…

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?-le preguntaron ambas mujeres con ojos agrandados y fijos en ella.

-Creo que fue la versión original del mito griego de las estaciones.-soltó con algo de inseguridad.-Ferlion sería Hades, tú Perséfone.-la señaló con el dedo.-Vania sería…¿Deméter?

Y así Arieny le explicó de nuevo la historia cubriendo los detalles que Elsa le pidió, como el hecho de que solo ella y Vania eran las únicas dos fuerzas de la naturaleza contrarias que se consideraban familia, o que tan pronto como se hizo el trato de la estancia de los tres meses, Shasta tomó parte también tomando tres meses del año para que el mundo la llamara la estación del verano. Y lo más importante, explicarle que Hombre de la Luna y Pitch siempre habían estado en disputa por la Tierra desde que llegaron, o más bien desde que el hombrecito se adjudicó el título de protector de los niños en el mundo, y que en cada era, Pitch se las ha arreglado para sobrevivir del miedo de las personas para mantener el paso de la pelea con Mim, pero valiéndose de cada ser primigenio que ha conocido sin aprovecharse dos veces.

-Entonces ¿en donde entras tú?-le preguntó Elsa a su acompañante, la querubín de cabello rubia opaco.-Por cierto, vi a Cupido mientras estaba ofuscada. ¿por qué nunca me hablaste de él?

-Si, Rebecca…-dijo Arieny con tono sugerente, sonsacándola para que hablara ella también.-¿por qué nunca hablas de él?

Rebecca se quedó callada, mirándolas con irritación y con la intención de hacer pucheros, y un berrinche colosal, pero lo evitó por el bien de los indefensos canes que no merecían su ira. Deseaba que las luciérnagas volviesen a ofuscar a Elsa pero pensó que eso la lastimaría todavía más, y no deseaba que Pitch la castigara por no haber cuidado bien de su nueva amante…se le enchinaba la piel de solo pensarlo. Suspiró y se sentó del lado contrario de la mesa para verlas de frente, se resignó para volver a contar su predicamento.

-No hablo de Lloyd porque él es una persona desagradable, ¿esta bien?-dijo, recibiendo de la rubia platino la misma mirada que le daban todos cuando decía eso, sabiendo lo que pensaba de su hermano, que era buena persona por haber auxiliado a Vania cuando lo necesitó, sentía un placer macabro al resquebrajar esa ilusión.

-Esto se pondrá bueno.-comentó Arieny mientras acariciaba uno de sus tres canes negros como si fuese la cosita más linda.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que morí y me resucitaron?-Elsa asintió, guardando silencio para que le explicara.-Bueno, Hombre de la Luna lo hizo. Cuando él llegó, vio cierto potencial en los humanos o algo así, y decidió ayudarlos a prosperar a través de los niños y niñas de todo el mundo, protegiéndolos de los males que causaba Pitch para que sus sueños tomasen rumbo y se hicieran realidad, pero para ello, él necesita ayuda de aquí mismo, puesto que está atascado en la Luna, su barco espacial. Así que se dedicó a elegir personas que cumpliesen con su visión. Yo vivía en la ciudad eterna, Roma, justo en la capital. Pertenecía a una de las familias acomodadas del imperio, viví con mis padres y con tres hermanos mayores, y al ser la última y mujer, me mimaban mucho. Pero cuando mis hermanos se fueron a servir en las legiones, mis padres fueron culpados de un crimen que no cometieron, fueron ejecutados y yo fui vendida como esclava.-Rebecca se detuvo a ver la expresión de Elsa, asombrada y perturbada.-Me llevaron a varios burdeles pero siempre lastimaba a mis amos o a los clientes, así que me enviaron a Londinia en Britania, una de las muchas colonias del imperio a que me convirtieran en gladiatrix, gladiadora.

-¿Fuiste gladiadora? Pero pensé que ese castigo era exclusivo para los hombres.-comentó la reina con confusión y sed de respuestas.-que yo sepa no existían mujeres gladiadoras.

-Eso es porque ellas murieron junto con el imperio. En Britania una mujer podía ser gladiadora si compartía mi caso o a voluntad propia para mantener a su familia cuando no estaban casadas. Hubieron otras dos junto conmigo. Y ahí conocí a Cracio, él fue mi esposo.

-También era gladiador.-afirmó Elsa, a lo que Rebecca asintió con media sonrisa.

-Él me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre combate, le daba lástima dejar morir a alguien que apenas había tocado una espada. Luego de unos…cinco de estar peleando para entretener, un viejo amigo suyo nos compró y nos liberó; nos casamos y partimos del imperio, jurando no regresar jamás. Sin querer llegamos a la isla de donde era mi madre, la Isla Olvidada de Poseidón, porque solo recibía un barco cada medio año y nada más. Ahí tuve a mi hija, Fano.

-¿Qué edad tenías cuando tuviste a tu hija?-preguntó Elsa tan rápido como pudo.

-Veinte, Cracio era cinco años mayor que yo.-dijo, sabiendo que Elsa se vio momentáneamente sorprendida, hasta que la vio pensárselo dos veces.-Es común que las mujeres por mucho menores que sus esposos, mi Madre tenía catorce cuando se casó con mi padre, quien ya tenía veinte años.

-Oh…-soltó la reina.-Un momento, si tenías veinte cuando nació tu hija, ¿qué pasó cuando tuviste veinticinco? Me dijiste que a esa edad habías muerto.-le recordó.

-Bueno…un día la isla recibió el barco de una legión romana, el capitán y líder era el hombre que inculpó a mis padres y exigía que regresara a Roma para que me casara con él. Supo que me casé pero no que tenía una hija. Al final la isla entera los obligaron a irse pero él amenazó con volver con más tropas si no regresaba a tierra firme antes del siguiente invierno. Cracio, Fano y yo tuvimos que abandonar la isla, averiguamos el paradero de mis hermanos y le encargué a mi niña al mayor de los tres. Yo deseaba vengar la muerte de mis padres con la vida de ese general y Cracio no hizo más que apoyarme, pero caímos en una trampa y él murió, yo di el tiro de gracia acabando con la vida de esa escoria, pero él también consiguió matarme.

-Fue cuando hombre de la Luna te resucitó, ¿no?-volvió a hablar la reina.

-Sí, pero lo hizo contra mi voluntad. Y como si fuera poco, lo primero que dijo fue que me quitaría nombre para ponerme el de Lilith Mercy, y que estaría junto a Lloyd como su compañera. Pero el idiota lo captó mal y me dijo que era su pareja, se lo dijo a todo el mundo y yo tuve que decirles que era su hermana para que todos lo vieran feo si me metía mano.

-Uy…¿No bastó con ponerte ese nombre, no? Por cierto, ¿cual era tu nombre antes?

-Tiveria Pictix Domitia.-finalizó.-Suena horrendo pero es mejor que…Lilith, ugh.

-Te van a dar arcadas si sigues haciendo eso.-le dijo Arieny para evitar que vomitara.-Y así como Rebecca o Lloyd, Hombre de la Luna ha elegido a otros con el propósito de proteger lo bueno de este mundo. Y al contrario de él, Pitch quiere ese monopolio para deshacer lo que se ha hecho y regresar al mundo a la Edad Media, a la Edad Oscura.-aclaró la pelirroja, dirigiéndose a la reina.-Sin embargo, él le tiene especial odio a los guardianes, pero eso me corresponde decírtelo.

-¿Qué? ¿entonces de qué sirvió haber venido hasta aquí? Ya le dije que Pitch no está dispuesto a hablar. Ha sido así desde que era una niña y-

-Y sé que debe ser frustrante. Pero estas olvidando algo muy importante, que a pesar de que él no es bien recibido por nosotros, tú te enamoraste de él por lo que es.-Arieny la vio a los ojos, sosteniendo su mejilla con los nudillos y manteniendo contacto.-Y si bien antes nunca te dijo nada de esto, ahora que eres su pareja deberá hacerlo. Ahora que vas a estar con él, debe decírtelo para que se vuelva cosa de ambos…quien sabe…tal vez seas tú la que le impida pelearse tan seguido con los guardianes y con hombre de la Luna.

-Lo dudo completamente.-interrumpió Rebecca con sorna en su comentario.

Las paredes de la caverna temblaron por breves momentos hasta que vieron uno de los muros abrirse, de éste emergió una figura conocida, era Ferlion, quien se veía muy cambiado según por lo que Elsa había visto cuando la ofuscaron. Usaba ropa griega antigua, una toga café oscura con una túnica negra decorada en los bordes con hojas secas propias del otoño, habían brazaletes plateados en sus muñecas y un par de sandalias de cuero. Su cabello estaba notablemente corto y su barba también, haciendo una angular que copiaba su fuerte mandíbula, seguía pareciendo intimidante pero más agradable. Cargaba en su mano un cayado parecido a una rama gruesa de algún roble muriendo, y en la otra llevaba una bolsa hecha de telarañas, grande y llena hasta el tope con pescado, y mariscos, incluyendo almejas, mejillones y ostiones.

Rebecca y Elsa fueron las primeras en captar un par de erizos de mar en la bolsa, sus estómagos rugieron mientras Arieny corría al encuentro de su esposo, besándolo y llenándole la cara de mimos mientras le despeinaba.

-¿Visitas?-preguntó él, mirando a las dos mujeres que se ponían de pie.

-Si, Rebecca trajo una nueva amiga.-le explicó de forma corta, luego le contaría todo el chisme.-¿Tienen hambre?-le preguntó a sus invitadas, a lo que ellas asintieron.-Entonces quédense y acompáñennos a comer.

Mientras Rebecca le ayudaba a Arieny a prepara los mariscos, Elsa se presentó con Ferlion como solo lo haría una reina, retomando el lenguaje educado que le enseñaron. Ambos hablaron un poco mientras las otras dos cocinaban.

-¿No vas a ayudar o algo así?-preguntó Elsa luego de un rato de silencio, se dio cuenta de que Ferlion no había cambiado mucho, seguía sin ser muy hablador.

-Ella dice que me quede fuera. Cuando intenté cocinar para ella lo quemé.-le dijo con seriedad y algo de vergüenza.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le cocinaste?

-La mañana después de casarme con ella…le hice una ensalada.

Elsa trató de no reír descaradamente, le quiso preguntar cómo fue que logró alimentarse antes de que ella llegara pero prefirió no hacerlo. En su lugar desvió la conversación hacia otras cosas, y antes de quedarse sin temas para hablar, la comida se sirvió. La tarde transcurrió con calma, Elsa por fin vio el encanto de comer erizo de mar, disfrutó de otros mariscos y también de la compañía de sus nuevas amistades, pero pensaba constantemente que al volver tendría que enfrentar a Pitch para que le contara todo lo que él no quiso, y se prometió que esta vez no lo dejaría salirse con la suya distrayéndola con otras cosas.

* * *

 **Les dije que sería largo xD espero y les haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo no tardará tanto, de eso estoy segura.**

 **Dejen Reviews si les gustó y también si no n_n**

 **¡Nos vemos la próxima!**


	7. Things Change

**Literalmente sufrí escribiendo esto, me ha estado dando un poco de ansiedad con eso de que no puedo escribir tantas horas al día como me gustaría con eso de la universidad u_u escribir hace que toda la ansiedad se vaya pero como no había podido me sentía fatal. Y todo porque a mi lap se le ocurrió enfermarse. hice que la limpiaran y ahora ya funciona, es por eso que tardé tanto en subir este cap.**

 **Pero bueno, ya no los aburro. ¡Iniciemos!**

* * *

Capítulo 7:Las Cosas Cambian

Anna no sabía que esperar de este día, desde hace un par de meses, desde la desaparición de su hermana, solo esperaba que los guardias de las puertas le dijeran que habían encontrado a Elsa. Era la ilusión de sus padres por igual, así como la de Kristoff e incluso de Olaf y Malvabisco, hasta la de Sven; pero Anna no dejaba de pensar en el día que la princesa Rapunzel y su viejo amigo de la infancia y compañero de juegos, Jack Frost, le confesaran que ellos eran sus verdaderos padres, ese día todo colapsó y no pudo verles la cara o hablar con ellos el tiempo suficiente sin ponerse dramática, ya fuese por la asimilación de la verdad o las hormonas del embarazo.

Anna lo asimiló sorprendentemente más rápido de lo que Punzie o Jack hubiesen creído, pero aún le costaba mantener una conversación el tiempo suficiente, finalmente aceptó la verdad y los dejó que le explicaran la razón de haberlas dejado y borrado la memoria. Al oírla todo tuvo sentido. Y decidió enviar equipos de búsqueda por todo el reino para que encontraran a Elsa y la rescataran de las garras de Pitch Black, el ser que, según sus padres, podría haber secuestrado a Elsa para convertirla en su aliada para derrotar a los guardianes. Esa fue razón suficiente para vivir con preocupación cada día.

Anna salió de sus cavilaciones al momento de oír el coro en la capilla detenerse, y encontró en su campo de visión los objetos reales que la coronarían como Reina de Arendelle, Kristoff estaba a su lado, bien vestido como un príncipe y esperando a que ella empezase. Hoy era el día de su coronación debido a la ausencia de su hermana y la declaración de abdicar el trono, Anna se moría de los nervios, de miedo e inseguridad. Ya que hasta ella sabía que nunca tuvo madera de gobernante pero ni por asomo, y aún así, tenía la necesidad de servir a su gente tanto como le fuese posible, aunque fuese solo un poco. Le consolaba que Kristoff estuviese para apoyarla y la princesa Rapunzel para enseñarle todo lo que sabía sobre cómo gobernar un reino.

Ella tomó los objetos con manos temblorosas y sujetándolos tan fuerte que sus nudillos se decoloraron a pálidos, era como si se aferrase a ellos por su vida para no hacer algo estúpido, como ella se jactó haber estado haciendo en los últimos meses desde que supo de su embarazo. Kristoff se plantó junto a ella poniendo su mano en su hombro para calmarla, ambos mirando a la multitud de la capilla que los observaban como nuevos reyes. Anna se distrajo unos segundos mirando el bulto más visible de su vientre, diciéndose que si las cosas seguían así, su hijo o hija serían los próximos gobernantes y eso le dio pánico, ya que no solo tendría que ver por su reino, sino también por su hijo. Cuando el padre hubo terminado de decir las palabras solemnes, ella dejó los objetos en el cojín rojo y sonrió ante los invitados que les aplaudían. Eran oficialmente los nuevos reyes de Arendelle.

Cuando el festejo empezó en el gran salón del castillo, Anna sintió una especie de repetición, sí, ella había visto esta misma escena cuando coronaron a Elsa y entonces supo lo que se sentía estar más o menos en la situación, ya que ahora ella había sido coronada y se empeñaba en guardar el secreto de la desaparición de su hermana; pero también estaba al borde de la desesperación con cada día que pasaba, y la peor parte es que no era la única, Jack buscaba bajo cada roca en el mundo queriendo encontrar una entrada a la guarida de Pitch, y Rapunzel al no poder hacer más que apoyarla se había quedado en el castillo y haciéndole compañía todos los días desde la desaparición y había hecho que Hipo y Mérida junto con sus hijos ayudasen a Jack a buscar.

Todo había sido una locura, y esta fiesta no hacía más que crisparle los nervios más de lo que ya estaban. Saludó a los invitados con forme se le acercaban, todos felicitándola por su coronación y por la criatura que venía en camino, ella y Kristoff hicieron un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura mientras los invitados iban y venían. Cuando ambos vieron que nadie se les acercó por unos minutos, Anna hizo señas para que los dos fueran al pasillo de al lado, el único lugar en donde podrían tomarse un respiro antes de que más gente viniera. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos, Anna pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿no estas mareada?-le preguntó Kristoff, a lo que ella negó con calma.

-Solo necesitaba salir de ahí.-le dijo.-no sabía lo agotador que era un teatro como este.

-Intenta no estresarte mucho, sabes que no es-

-No es bueno para el bebé, ya lo sé.-le cortó antes de terminar. Por supuesto que sabía que el estrés no era bueno mientras cargaba con un pequeño humano en su vientre, pero había aprendido a sobrellevar mucho de ese estrés desde que Elsa se fue. Ahora más que nunca sentía muchísimo más respeto y admiración por su hermana. Ya que ella había estado deprimida por mucho tiempo y aún así consiguió tener éxito en la ceremonia de coronación y en la fiesta, le daba mucho crédito reconociendo que ser reina no era fácil. Anna no quería saber como sería de ahora en adelante, le daba igual si seguía siendo la reina, lo único que le importaba era que su hermana volviera sana y salva.

-No pueden ausentarse por mucho más tiempo.-oyeron los nuevos reyes venir del pasillo. Era Hans, acompañado de uno de sus hermanos mayores. Rey Thomas, si la memoria no les fallaba.

-Majestades, muchas felicidades, y gracias por haberme invitado.-dijo el rey de las Islas del Sur, el muy formal consiguió que Hans se avergonzara un poco, puesto que él no había entrado en confianza mientras que su hermano menor sí.

-No hay cuidado, rey Thomas.-dijo Kristoff, acercando más a su esposa como si el instinto le advirtiera que Hans aún estaba tras Anna, aunque ya sabía que estaba tras Elsa.

-Y lamento mucho lo de su hermana, reina Anna.-continuó.

-Gracias.-dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa como gesto de que ya no siguiera, ella no soportaría quebrarse frente a sus invitados, eso le recordó a cuando empujó a Elsa a quebrarse y demostrar que no era como el resto.

-Que raro que Elsa haya desaparecido así nada más. Es casi como si se hubiese esfumado en el aire o algo por el estilo.-dijo Hans. A Kristoff se le cortó la respiración por un momento.

-Lo sé, no sé como sucedió. Toda esa arena negra y el…espera, ¿qué dijiste?-Anna se separó de su esposo para tomar al príncipe del cuello de su camisa, no tardó en pasar de inofensiva a ser la pecosa agresiva que lanzó de un solo golpe al príncipe a los fiordos desde un barco.-Repite lo que dijiste, ¿cómo sabes que mi hermana desapareció?

-Anna trata de calmarte.-dijo Hans temiendo por su cara otra vez.-Sabemos que la historia oficial es que Elsa está incapacitada para ejercer sus deberes de forma indefinida, pero aceptémoslo, ¿a cuanta gente creen que podrán engañar con eso por mucho más tiempo?

-No mucho.-oyeron los cuatro por el pasillo, Jack llegó junto con Rapunzel Y Flynn, los tres llegaron hasta ellos, haciendo un círculo como si de una conferencia se tratara.

-¿Ustedes tienen algo que ver con esto?-preguntó Anna, era casi como si estuviera enojada con ellos de nuevo, no podía evitarlo del todo, ya era un hábito.

-Yo lo busqué, él nos puede ayudar.-le dijo Jack, él mismo los separó para hacer a Anna entrar en razón.

-¿Por qué le dijeron a Hans que mi hermana se perdió? Es más, ¿en qué nos ayuda si él lo sabe?.-exigió, no era común que Anna se viera tan histérica pero con sus padres era la excepción…sus verdaderos padres, aún se le hacía raro llamarlos así, era como si toda su vida no hubiese más que una mentira bien orquestada, la suya y la de Elsa.

-Cuando nos dijiste que él estaba de alguna forma relacionado con Elsa gracias a un encantamiento, se nos ocurrió que tal vez merecía saber lo de Elsa debido a lo que siente por ella.-habló Rapunzel para tranquilizarla, pero parecía que solo echaban más aceite al fuego.-la madre de Hans está cautiva por un duende que hace tratos, él conoce a Pitch y se nos ocurrió que podríamos al fin acercarnos a él para encontrar a Elsa.

-Le tenderemos una trampa.-dijo Jack al final.-Esa es la idea, pero primero debemos hablar con su madre, y solo Hans puede hacerlo gracias a las artimañas de esa criatura.

Anna no parecía muy convencida, pero ya era algo, había esperado y buscado desde hace meses y ahora esta una oportunidad de oro. Ella se relajó asintiendo ante la idea de sus padres, pero aún estando molesta con ellos; lo cierto era que si esto no funcionaba no creía que volviesen a estar más cerca de Elsa otra vez, claro, podrían volver a intentarlo pero no deseaba que sus esperanzas subieran.

Dejó a sus padres planearlo todo con Hans, volviendo con Kristoff a atender al resto de los invitados, todavía faltaba el baile y el banquete y no podría volver a desaparecer, luego les pediría que la mantuvieran al tanto. Se plantó de nuevo en el mismo lugar, recibiendo a todo el que venía pero no presta atención realmente, algunos dignatarios hicieron lo posible por obtener respuestas sobre su hermana mayor pero ella retiró el tema cortésmente para hablar de negocios con la corona de Arendelle. No le gustaba que hubiesen chismosos pero sus padres y Hans tenían razón. ¿Por cuánto más tiempo la gente se tragaría la excusa que declaró sobre Elsa? Pensó que se le acababa el tiempo a esa mentira pero también creyó que podría durar lo suficiente hasta que hallaran a su hermana. Eso era todo lo que pedía.

"No puede ser de los dos, su alteza."

Esa voz le crispó la piel a Anna, sacándola de un trance y obligándola a mirar a ambos lados, esa voz no la conocía pero supo que era perturbadora. Como un dulce susurro lúgubre de la nada que le recorrió todo el espinazo, dejándola helada.

* * *

Por mucho frío que hiciera, Rebecca envidiaba la forma en la que Elsa lucía ajena al clima, mientras ella sentía que iba a pescar un resfriado, su amiga se maravillaba por lo que veía en el mercado de pulgas de Corinto. Arieny y Ferlion estaban con ellas, siendo la pelirroja la líder del tour mientras hacían compras para la cena, pues los mariscos se habían terminado entre las dos invitadas. Mientras iban de aquí para allá la reina se daba rienda suelta, visitaba cada puesto o tienda, cada local para ver lo que vendían, desde pieles exóticas, comida, mariscos, carne rara, joyería, seda, algodón, lana, lino, y así sucesivamente; Rebecca trataba de seguirle el paso, y si la reina quería algo, aunque no lo expresara del todo, ella se lo compraba, pues era la única que andaba con dinero.

-¡Ve más despacio, no puedo volar aquí!-Rebecca se detuvo a tomar aire junto a Elsa en un puesto cerca de los muelles, vendían telas finas y algo de joyería también. Cuando vio a la rubia platino la encontró mirando entre las telas más que la joyería.-Si quieres algo, te recomiendo que sea seda o algodón, la lana es para gente normal que tiene frío.-comentó al verla sumida entre dos conjuntos, uno azul oscuro y otro verde menta.

-Uhm…no, solo estaba viendo-

-No seas así, estamos de paseo, si quieres algo dímelo y ya…soy la única que trae dinero y me pidieron acompañarte así que…

-No, eso sería aprovecharme, yo no hago eso.-le dijo, pero antes de que siguiera, Rebecca tomó la tela de seda azul oscuro y se la pasó a la señora que era dueña del local.

-Cinco metros de esta, por favor.-dijo la querubín con despreocupación.

-¡No te he pedido nada!-objetó la reina.

-No era necesario, mirabas más esa que la otra.-Rebecca no preguntó el precio, simplemente se aseguró que la mujer la viera llenar una bolsita del tamaño de su mano con monedas de oro hasta el tope.

-Ese no es el punto.-argumentó al ver que su amiga no estaba dispuesta a ceder.-No quiero que me compres más cosas.

-Es que es desesperante ver la forma en que observas todo en este lugar.-le dijo tomando la tela y metiéndola en una bolsa de cuero, donde fue con el resto de las compras.-Miras muchas cosas muy buenas, no está mal que me las pidas, además, no creo que vayas a volver a un lugar como este en mucho tiempo.

A pesar de que Elsa quería darle la contra, aceptaba que Rebecca tuviese razón. En orden de poder mezclarse lo suficiente con las personas del mercado, Arieny les había prestado ropa griega no muy antigua, no resaltarían mucho pero Elsa debía cubrirse el cabello, ya que ella era la que más resaltaba de todas, pues no tenía facciones del mediterráneo como la pelirroja o Rebecca; y es que ya habían muchos que la señalaban o hablaban en susurros a sus espaldas mientras la veían de reojo. Elsa no se sentía ofendida ni mucho menos, pero le era incómodo ser el centro de atención cuando lo que quería era pasar desapercibida.

Elsa y Rebecca siguieron a la pareja mientras ellos compraban todo para la cena, no sabía como decirles que ella deseaba irse antes de ellos para poder regresar con Pitch, sonaba cursi y aun así lo pensó al recordarse que estaba enamorada, y también que tenía un interrogatorio pendiente con el Rey de las Pesadillas. Cuando las compras estuvieron hechas, Arieny les dijo que haría un asado de cabra con algo de vino y un poco de ensalada, Rebecca ya tenía saliva saliendo por una de las comisuras de sus labios y Elsa casi buscó una cubeta para dársela en caso de que resbalara con su propia baba. Al volver a la caverna, Elsa y Rebecca le devolvieron la ropa a Arieny, volviendo a sus anteriores vestiduras, solo la rubia de alas blancas ayudó a prepararlo todo para que la reina volviese a platicar con Ferlion. Otra vez había cierta incomodidad por tener muy poco de qué hablar, así que Elsa alentó al hombre de los bosques para que le contara alguna historia que ningún otro humano supiese.

Parecía que Elsa le había dado cuerda a Ferlion, pues éste se puso a hablar de muchas cosas que tenían que ver con otros seres primigenios aparte de las cuatro estaciones. Decía que Padre Tiempo era el único que sabía todo y conocía a todos aún sin haberlos visto, que sabía lo que la humanidad inventaría en los próximos cien o cinco mil años, y que él tenía en su casa objetos antiguos y objetos que aún no se inventaban, dijo que el piano que tenían era un regalo que él le dio a Ferlion por haberle regalado un fruto de membrillo que nunca se terminaba por más mordidas que uno le diese. También le había contado que no todos los seres primigenios eran benévolos, que uno en particular, llamado Rumplestilstkin era el más desagradable de todos, ya que hacía tratos con los humanos como una forma de entretenerse, como un deporte más; y que casi todos los tratos que él garantizaba no salían bien para beneficio del contratista. Por último le contó que ella no era la primera humana que poseía poderes especiales, que hubo otra mujer con las mismas habilidades de nacimiento cuya vida acabó en tragedia gracias a su egoísmo y ambición, pero Ferlion no quiso asustarla así que se abstuvo de decirle más.

Los cinco se sentaron y empezaron a comer, Rebecca probaba de todo, como si temiera que la comida estuviese por desaparecer, pero Elsa no hizo lo mismo, seguía un tanto llena luego de los mariscos así que solo se sirvió un poco del asado de cabra y algo de ensalada; la carne estaba tan jugosa, la ensalada tenía arándanos que la hacían dulce, eran sabores nuevos y ciertamente hizo de todo menos quejarse. Ahora sabía por qué su amiga de rubio opaco babeaba cada vez que Arieny cocinaba.

-Si les gustó la comida, pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran.-comentó la pelirroja, dándole a sus tres canes una pierna entera de la cabra.

-Nos gustaría quedarnos más tiempo, pero Pitch me pidió que la devolviera para el anochecer.-respondió Becca con tranquilidad.

-¿Devolverla? No es como si te la hubieses llevado.-dijo Ferlion algo divertido.

-No es eso.-empezó Elsa.-Él dijo que no estaría en todo el día, así que Rebecca y yo aprovechamos para salir a pasear, y ella sugirió venir aquí. Normalmente yo regreso cuando él lo hace.

-¿Sigue usando pesadillas para los niños?-preguntó con algo de sarcasmo la pelirroja, bebió vino y miró fijamente a Elsa, ella sintió casi como si la estuviese juzgando.

-Lo hace. Es lo único que puede hacer.-respondió sin decir más, sabiendo que lo que dijo sonaba a excusa de por sí. Vio como Arieny se encogió en hombros y bufó como si fuese una niña de doce años.

-Bueno…-Arieny se puso de pie, ya todos habían terminado de comer.-No hagamos a su majestad esperar.

-Tú cocinaste, yo limpiaré.-dijo Ferlion a su esposa, sabiendo que las llevaría a la salida de la caverna.

-Gracias, cielo.-le dijo la pelirroja, luego pasó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

¿Por qué no podía tener la mente fría estando en solitario dentro de la guarida? Es más ¿por qué estaba de regreso una hora antes de lo planeado?

Si Pitch no conseguía calmarse echaría todo a perder. Tenía la compañía de Onyx mientras el resto de su ejército estaba fuera, continuando con su trabajo. El sol ya se había puesto pero aún le quedaba tiempo antes de que Elsa y Rebecca volvieran; sentía ansiedad, estrés y un atisbo de inseguridad, pero más que nada, ansias de ver a su Reina. Sí, suya. Sentía cierta satisfacción al decirlo incluso en sus adentros. Miró a hacia todos lados una vez más solo para pasar el tiempo, el corcel se quedó a su lado, sentado en sus ancas, y mirando el piso o haciendo ruido con sus cascos en las pesuñas. Esto ocurría cada dos minutos, para ambos.

Ya aburrido, a tal grado, empezó a manipular arena en su mano, no haciendo mucho al principio, el monto simplemente daba vueltas, se contorcionaba entre sus dedos y luego se perdía para caer de ellos. Pitch volvió a hacerlo, esta vez poniendo un poco más de esmero, consiguiendo que la arena asumiera formas conocidas, hasta que la misma dio vueltas y se enmarcó mostrando una versión en miniatura de La Reina de la Nieve. Él sabía que era ella, la forma en la que había sido esculpida era idéntica, incluso las ondas en el fleco peinado hacia atrás eran exactos, la capa semi transparente también; hasta él se impresionó de la exactitud con la que la arena había actuado, y Onyx también empezó a observar con el mismo asombro.

La arena se empezó a arremolinar en su mano de nuevo, creando un acompañante para la reina, era Anna, con sus trenzas y su atuendo de invierno, con gorrito y todo el asunto. La menor descubrió lo que, a Pitch le parecía adecuado, una bola de nieve entre sus manos, la cual lanzó hacia la mini Elsa, hasta los sonidos que hacían eran los mismo; Elsa formó una enorme bola de nieve y la arrojó a la mini Anna. La arena se deshizo y volvió a hacer una mini Elsa, pero Anna ya no estaba, en su lugar, se formó algo que hizo a Pitch gruñir bajo, como conteniendo la ira. Era el príncipe de patillas anticuadas, con su traje de gala y ofreciendo su mano a la versión en miniatura de su reina, la cual estaba apunto de tomarla, incluso la versión mini de la reina sonreía de la misma forma.

¡CLAP!

Pitch hizo lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho, bueno, cualquiera en su situación. Aplastó las figuras en movimiento con su mano libre, deshaciéndolas, se sacudió las manos para que el resto de la arena que quedó en sus dedos cayeran al suelo.

"Jamás sueños, solo pesadillas", se dijo al ver que era cierto, su arena hacía mímica con la de Sandman, pero haciendo todo lo contrario. Acabó con aquella pesadilla sin pensarlo dos veces, y si se ponía así solo por una pequeña figura hecha de arena de Elsa, ya se imaginaba lo que ocurriría si fuese con la verdadera. Si cualquier otro trataba de alejarla de él, estaría gustoso de tomar represalias. Pero si se trataba de la pecosa de Anna, las cosas podrían ser un poco distintas, puesto que en primer lugar no permitiría que la encontraran.

Solo supo que ahora la princesa de pecas había sido coronada como reina junto al montañés rubio, ahora ellos mandaban pero sabía perfectamente bien como se sentía la nueva reina. Ella temía por no volver a ver a su hermana, temía porque algo terrible le hubiese ocurrido estando desaparecida, y por supuesto, ella deseaba que volviese, pero él no lo permitiría, no claro que no. Lo malo fue que se le ocurrió hablar desde las sombras, aunque habló con razón, ya que Elsa no podría…no debía…si ella regresaba le dirían todo lo malo que hasta el momento le había ocultado y la pobre no querría volver nunca más, en cambio si se quedaba podría convencerla, enamorarla lo suficiente para que nunca más se apartase de él, lo malo es que si no lo conseguía a tiempo, tarde o temprano ella desearía ver a su hermana al menos una vez más y entonces todo se iría a la basura; fuese de la forma que fuese, o como sea que las cosas resultaran, Pitch casi tenía por seguro que él la perdería, era realista, no permitía que sus esperanzas se elevasen más de lo necesario, puesto que eso nunca le ayudó en el pasado y dudaba que le sirviera de algo en el futuro.

-¡Hemos vuelto!-la voz altanera de Rebecca lo sacó de sus pensamientos, él se enderezó y miró hacia ella, al lado de la querubín estaba Elsa, ambas cargaban una bolsa de cuero grande.

-¿Qué es eso?-les preguntó, señalando con la mirada.

-Elsa y yo compramos un par de cosas en nuestra excursión a Corinto.-explicó la muchacha rubia, totalmente despreocupada, como haría cualquier chica que regresa de un día de compras.-Dámela y las pondré en tu habitación.-se dirigió a la reina, tomando su bolsa para luego dirigirse a Pitch.-¿Terminaste con tu noche laboral?-le preguntó al rey.

-No tengo por qué decirte nada.-le respondió cortante. Rebecca se encogió en hombros rodando los ojos mientras Elsa iba hacia él, apresurada apenas le entregó la bolsa a su amiga. Se colocó a su lado y se puso de puntitas para besarlo de forma rápida.

-¿Terminaste con lo que tenías que hacer?-le preguntó la reina cuando se separó de él.

-Mi negocio está completó.-le contestó con una mueca de satisfacción. Rebecca alcanzó a verlos antes de irse y solo pudo rodar los ojos de nuevo ante tan drástico cambio de actitud, se fue pensando que Pitch la mataría con los ojos si los veía más tiempo.-¿A dónde fueron a parte de Corinto?

-Pues…visitamos a…Arieny y a Ferlion, son muy agradables.-dijo calmada.

-…¿la pelirroja que vive bajo tierra tres meses cada año?-le preguntó con incredulidad.-¿La camada de perros sigue en aumento?

-Sí, o al menos eso creo, eran demasiados como para contarlos.-le dijo, sentía la mano de Pitch curvándose en su cintura, sin la maña de querer acercarla, por lo que ella misma lo hizo.-Comimos allí y nos dieron mariscos.

-¿Te dieron erizo de mar?-preguntó con media sonrisa, sabiendo que a la pelirroja le gustaba demasiado.

-Creo que me volví una adicta a los erizos de mar.-le dijo aguantando un poco las ganas de reírse.

-Sé de un lugar al cual podríamos ir en otra ocasión.-ofreció.

-¿En serio?

-Bien, yo ya cumplí con mi parte. Me retiraré antes de que haga un mal trio aquí.-anunció la rubia antes de irse por uno de los túneles.-Abre una salida para mí hacia la costa del mediterráneo…por favor.-dijo andando hacia una de las salidas.

-¿Por qué haría algo por ti?-contestó el mayor. A Elsa le impresionó lo rápido que la actitud de Pitch cambiaba con las personas, sobre todo con Rebecca.

-Porque ustedes dos tienen cosas de que hablar, y no creo que me necesites en el medio escuchando todo mientras sacan a relucir tus trapos sucios.-argumentó la muchacha sin molestarse a voltearlo a ver. Escuchó algo en el viento y esa fue su señal para avanzar hacia los túneles, No obstante, Onyx le dio un pequeño rollo de papiro antes de que desapareciera. Silenciosamente le deseó suerte a la reina para lidiar con semejante individuo.

-¿Pasó algo en lo que no estuve?-le preguntó a Elsa.

-En realidad…si, y esa es la razón por la cual Rebecca no volverá hasta dentro de unos días.-le dijo.

-¿Qué? Ella no tendrá lugar aquí si no se queda contigo, ese fue el trato.-le explicó de manera muy general.

-Lo sé, ella misma lo dijo. Pero yo le pedí que no viniera por un rato.-Elsa se separó de él tomando la distancia suficiente solo para tomarlo de la mano, un segura para no dejar de tocarlo.-¿Recuerdas que de niña me contaste de cómo la Edad Media era tu época favorita?-preguntó, él asintió volviéndose un poco más serio.-Yo también lo recuerdo, pero ¿sabes por qué?-él no dijo nada, tampoco asintió o negó nada pero se mantuvo sereno.-Porque siempre empezabas hablando de todo el poder que tenías en ese momento, y siempre acababas contando que un grupo de seres remplazaron el miedo con asombro y luz.-ella esperaba que la dejara continuar, apretó un poco su mano en caso de él quisiera apartarse, como era su costumbre.-Antes no me dijiste quienes eran, pero ahora quiero que me lo digas todo. Y esta vez, sin huir o cambiar el tema. No voy a seguirte el juego si evitas hablarme de esto.-lo siguiente que la reina sintió fue Pitch alejándose de ella sin dejar de mirarla, quizá fue idea de Elsa, pero pudo jurar que vio en sus ojos cierto pánico.

Cubrir lo que realmente pasó durante su visita a Grecia no serviría de nada, y sospechó que Pitch ya lo sabía. Parecía una silenciosa batalla de voluntades, ambos mirándose con seriedad, con pánico, esperando a que uno de los dos cediera para olvidar lo que fue dicho y continuar. No, Elsa no lo haría de nuevo, no le daría esa satisfacción.

-¿Estas segura de que deseas saberlo?-le preguntó Pitch. Se veía nervioso, el pánico en sus ojos y la rigidez en su postura decían mucho más.

Cuando Elsa asintió, Pitch se dijo que cumpliría con lo acordado consigo mismo, no más mentiras, al menos no más de las necesarias. Él podía destapar a los guardianes sin mencionar nada de Jack Frost y los otros tres involucrados, si, podía hacerlo, después de todo, ¿de qué servía enamorar a su reina si ella no le tenía la suficiente confianza? En otra ocasión le explicaría sus razones del por qué de todas sus mentiras y sucios secretos, pero no sería esa noche.

"Poco a poco", se dijo mientras respiraba con calma para evitar alterarse más de lo que ya estaba. Se llevó a Elsa de la mano escaleras abajo, no hubo prisa, tenía el tiempo suficiente y no deseaba contagiarle sus nervios. La oscuridad los envolvió y Elsa supo que estaban afuera de la guarida, sintió un tenue frío contra ella a Pitch detrás de ella, sujetando sus hombros con suavidad, como temiendo que se fuera a romper.

-¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?

-Este es un lugar tranquilo para hablar del tema.

Elsa se separó y revisó los alrededores, era de noche pero consiguió distinguir un poco el lugar, a unos metros de distancia se encontraba un puente, de piedra, y más allá vio algunas luces, era un reino en una especie de isla, casi no habían luces pero vio el castillo que se alzaba encima del pueblo, todo estaba cubierto de nieve y adivinó que el agua también estaba congelada. Pitch la llevó hacia el puente, y confirmó lo que ya pensaba, los barcos estaban inmóviles, el agua era hielo y se dio cuenta de que algunas casas tenían las chimeneas humeando.

-Quiero suponer que la visita que le hiciste a Arieny no fue social.-inició él, la reina asintió admitiendo sin reservas.-¿Qué tanto te dijo?-Pitch podía sentir algo atorándose en su garganta, permitiéndole hablar pero no respirar, justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Me mostró el día en que tu barco se estrelló contra la tierra.-dijo, Pitch sintió una punzada aguda de dolor en el espinazo.-Vi la cara de Hombre de la Luna y me dijo que él se auto proclamaba el protector de los niños en la Tierra, y me contó que ustedes dos llevan peleando por demasiado tiempo, y que en esa pelea ha habido participación de terceros…como los guardianes.-calló, lo soltó todo, solo esperaba que el rey no se pusiera histérico. En su lugar, Pitch suspiró derrotado.

-No es ni la base de lo que quieres saber.-dijo con bochorno, preparándose mentalmente para comenzar.-Hombre de la Luna llegó con el propósito de proteger a los niños…de mí. Antes yo no podía crear pesadillas, fue un truco que aprendí, pero antes, sobre todo en la Edad Oscura, gracias a que todo el mundo vivían con temor de cualquier clase, mi poder era tan grande que incluso podía caminar a plena luz del día y habían quienes eran capaces de verme.

-¿Tanto así? Pero si te veían quiere decir que creían en ti, ¿cómo fue que eso cambió?

-No creían en mí como tal, creían en lo que yo representaba. Miedo, falsas esperanzas, decepción. Siempre se contaban historias incluso en los tiempos de las cavernas de las cosas horribles que se encuentran en la oscuridad. Hombre de la Luna vio que mi poder era demasiado grande y vio que el miedo se había vuelto una amenaza, así que eligió, uno por uno a un grupo de cuatro seres que me removerían para dar paso a la época del Renacimiento.

-La época de la luz.-remarcó Elsa con nombre distinto-¿Quiénes son los guardianes, Pitch?

-Tú los conoces como Santa Claus, el Conejo de Pascua, el Hada de los Dientes y el Hombre de Arena.-le dijo con seriedad, resistiendo el impulso de enojarse con el solo hecho de decir esos nombres.

-¿Y cómo los conoces tú?-Elsa trató de contener un poco de su sorpresa, puesto que Jack conocía a Santa Claus y lo llamaba Norte, sintió raro al darse cuenta de que Jack no le dijo que era un guardián.

-San Norte, E. Aster Bunnymund, ToothTiana y Sandman.-Pitch detuvo su andar junto con Elsa para ver el cielo, la arena dorada ya estaba haciendo acto de presencia y vio a su reina siguiendo su mirada en la misma dirección, pero ella parecía un tanto desubicada.-El hombrecito siempre está a tiempo.-dijo con sorna.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó la muchacha. Él la miró por un segundo, luego al cielo que se iluminaba más y más con el dorado de la magia de Sandman, a pesar de que él no estuviese presente.

-¿No puedes verlo?

-¿Qué se supone que debo ver?-Elsa seguía mirando el cielo, entrecerrando los ojos y Pitch creyó que estaba bromeando.

-Interesante.-dijo con seriedad y algo de curiosidad, no quería sacar conclusiones tan rápido así que se propuso a intentar algo.-Ven conmigo.-le ofreció su mano y ella se agarró del brazo entero. Pitch los condujo a una de las sombras más oscuras debajo de un puente, haciéndolos aparecer dentro de una casa, más específicamente, en una habitación, la cual compartían dos niños.

Elsa le quiso preguntar por qué había echo eso pero él la detuvo, cubrió su boca con la mano y la retuvo para que no se separara de él, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban a medio camino de salir de la sombra de la habitación. La mitad de sus cuerpos seguían entre las sombras, ella podía ver lo que sucedía pero no ocurría nada ahí. Pitch por otra parte, suavizó su agarre, mirando a su reina y la habitación de esos niños, la niña y el varón estaba siendo visitados por las pequeñas haditas del Hada de los dientes, y sobre sus cabezas estaba la arena dorada de Sandman cumpliendo su función, fomentar los sueños en los infantes.

Elsa se veía calmada, más bien un poco impaciente por explicaciones. Ella y Pitch se mantuvieron en la habitación por varios minutos pero ella seguía sin captar sus razones para llevarla ahí, y justo cuando estaba por hablar, él los sacó de ahí. Aparecieron al costado de una casa, saliendo del muro y encontrándose con al salida del reino, justo el mismo puente.

-No puedes verlos.-Sentenció Pitch, muy adentro estaba conteniendo lo aliviado que se sentía.

-¿Y ahora de qué hablas? Pitch, vine para hablarte de algo importante, ya no me cambies el tema.-dijo Elsa con algo de impaciencia, pues para ella era como aguantar a un niño chiquito y malcriado.

-Elsa, tú no puedes ver a los guardianes. No crees en ellos y por eso no puedes verlos.-le dijo finalmente. Eso agitó por unos momentos a la reina, y Pitch pudo demostrar lo aliviado que estaba, puesto que si bien no creía en ellos, eso significaba menos problema para él en caso de encontrarse con ellos.

Pitch le dijo que eso había sido una prueba. Y tan pronto como él le dijo aquello, algo hizo clic en la cabeza de la reina, pero no es como si hubiese sido una gran sorpresa como para dejar de respirar. Lo cierto es que Elsa no había creído en Santa Claus o el Hada de los Dientes desde hacía mucho tiempo, es más, se atrevía a decir que dejó de creer en esas cosas incluso antes de su propio tiempo.

Pitch los llevó de regreso a la guarida mientras él pensaba con más claridad lo que había ocurrido, él resumió sus dudas en una sola respuesta: que los guardianes eran mortales elegidos por el Hombre de la Luna para que protegieran la niñez del mundo, y mientras los niños creyeran en ellos, los guardianes estarían dispuestos a protegerlos del miedo que él se encarga de esparcir.

Sorprendentemente, a Elsa no le pareció correcto, lo hacía ver demasiado simple y hasta utópico, la idea no lograba convencerla.

-Pero que hipócritas.-le dijo. Pitch detuvo su andar y la volteó a ver extrañado, soltando sus manos regresó a ella.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿te parece hipócrita lo que ellos hacen?-preguntó con la misma seriedad que antes.

-Por su puesto. Quiero decir, ¿proteger solo a los niños que creen en ellos mientras los demás quedan abandonados a tu merced? Eso se le dice doble moral y yo estoy de contra de eso.-trató de explicarle, pero solo consiguió que la mirara ofendido y enojado.-Creo que no me di a entender.

-Bueno, no eres la primera persona que dice esas cosas de mí, y seguro no serás la última.-dijo, se estaba portando agrio a propósito pero a ella le dio igual.-Explícate.-le ordenó enojado.

-Pitch, mírame, yo soy un ejemplo de esa hipocresía que los guardianes entienden como deber. Solo piénsalo, ¿donde estaban ellos cuando le hice daño a mi hermana y tuve miedo de mí misma? ¿Donde estaban ellos cuando dejé de creer?.-le dije, haciendo un recuento de lo dañada que estaba en aquel entonces, pero era la verdad, y si somos justos, yo fui la causa de todo lo malo que me pasó, lo cual hizo muy difícil apreciar las cosas buenas.-Pienso que sería mejor si ayudaran a los niños a creer de nuevo en vez de abandonarlos. Unos podrían llamarlo madurar pero tampoco estoy diciendo que lo que tú haces sea bueno para este mundo.

-¿Crees que yo los hago ver todo lo malo de este mundo? ¿Es así como piensas que funciona?

-No refiero a eso, ¿sueños y pesadillas? Todo depende de quién y de qué forma lo ve. Me refiero a la realidad, porque al entender que no todo es bueno ni malo solo nos queda asimilarlo, asimilar que esta es nuestra realidad y que a veces no es como nosotros queremos que sea.-al hablar pude ver que lo hice reaccionar, porque se quedó en silencio analizando mi respuesta sin dejar de mirarme.-Todo niño deja de creer tarde o temprano, y cuando tú les provocas pesadillas, miedo o hasta desesperanza, solo les muestras la realidad de las cosas. Les muestras que no todo puede ser bueno pero ellos eligen ver lo bueno hasta en lo que puede ser malo.

-La teoría del equilibrio en el universo.-dijo Pitch finalmente. Ella asentió en respuesta y no se contuvo al abrazarlo, no quería separarse de él. Y tampoco quería que siguiera pensando que lo que hacía era simplemente ser el villano de su propio cuento, para Elsa significaba mucho más que eso.-Antes, cuando los humanos no sabían nada en absoluto, el miedo del que yo dependía los ayudó a sobrevivir, su instinto de supervivencia creció y consiguieron prosperar, hasta que la Edad Media llegó y…puedo admitir que me sobrepasé cuando los incité a la cacería de brujas.-le dijo, empezó a acariciarle el cabello hasta llegar a su espalda, pero sonaba nostálgico, y por un momento le pareció tétrico a la rubia platino, lo miró confundida y él no hizo más que sonreírle orgulloso. En ese momento, Elsa creyó que algo estaba mal con él, pero que ella estaba peor por enamorarse de alguien como él.-Luego de todo eso los guardianes intervinieron y fue así como la humanidad consiguió prosperar de nuevo gracias a la esperanza y los sueños, me debilité pero el truco de la arena y las pesadillas me han mantenido con vida hasta ahora.

-No lo dudo, pero no creo que necesites más que eso.-le dijo antes de llenarlo de besos en la cara, no teniendo prisa, queriendo saber cómo reaccionaria, pero Pitch simplemente se dejó hacer. Él disfrutaba de esos frío labios sobre él, le erizaban la piel desde la nuca y por un recordó la dicha de lo que es estar vivo.

* * *

Extra

Rebecca

"Como pago por el tiempo que estarás con nosotros, asumo que solo un refugio no será suficiente para ti, por lo que me di a la tarea de ofrecerte algo más en caso de que pienses en irte."

Leí una y otra vez mientras paseaba por la playa, Pitch escribió esto ofreciéndome algo que me hiciera sentir mejor, y lo podía interpretar de dos formas. La primera y más alentadora sería que esta ofrenda no era sino un gracias disfrazado de palabras rebuscadas para encubrir su gratitud hacia mí por ayudarlo con Elsa. Si, esa era una buena. La otra, por la que más me inclino, sería que este "regalo" suyo no era sino una especie de intercambio de intereses para él y para mí.

Al final del papiro venía una larga hilera de nombres dispuestos en forma de árbol genealógico, uno inmenso y con letras tan pequeñas que tuve que considerar conseguirme una lupa o anteojos, eran familias que no conocía excepto por una, la mía. Y el último nombre no me había atrevido a leerlo, este no era un árbol genealógico cualquiera, me mostraba a mis descendientes a partir de mi única hija, Fano, me mostraba mi linaje y en donde terminaba hasta el día de hoy pero no me atrevía a leerlo por miedo.

Pitch me estaba ofreciendo mi última razón para no dejar este mundo a cambio de que yo siguiera sus órdenes y me quedara a proteger a Elsa, o más bien, asegurarla fuera del alcance de su familia. Me senté en la arena sintiendo el agua salada tocar mis dedos con cada ola que se me acercaba, extrañaba este lugar, esta playa con el risco detrás mío y el pastizal más adentro de la isla. Cuando llegué revisé la isla completa, habían zorros, algunas cabras, y lechoncitos, pero no había nadie, las chozas que recordaba ya no estaban en su sitio y el puerto improvisado que los hombres habían construido hace años ya no existía; todo rastro de humanos viviendo en la Isla Olvidada de Poseidón se había esfumado, ya no quedaba nada, ni chozas, o barcazas, establos, o redes de pesca, vaya, ni siquiera había sobrevivido el pozo del centro del pueblo. Mi hogar había desaparecido.

Decidí quedarme hasta que la marea subiera más, meditando si valía la pena el riesgo. Luego miré que el pergamino brillaba un poco en la esquina derecha inferior, ahí aparecí un mensaje que aumentó mi morbosa curiosidad.

"Créeme, lo vale."

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega. No olviden dejar Reviews n_n**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Against the Tide

**Hola a todos...sí, yo sé que me quieren colgar de un árbol, pero admitan que no pueden, porque si lo hacen no podría seguir leyendo lo que les traigo. El motivo de mi desaparición...se los contaré al´á abajo al terminar de leer el capítulo. Mientras tanto ¡QUE SUENE! XD**

* * *

Capitulo 8: Contra la Corriente

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-preguntó Elsa de la nada.

Ella y Pitch estaban cerca del palacio de hielo, y al otro lado, a lo lejos, se alcanzaba a ver el humo de las chimeneas en Arendelle, algunas luces de casa que seguían despierta, Faltaban horas hasta el que el sol se pusiera, por lo que la Aurora Boreal aún no aparecería. Ambos pasaban el rato con los hombrecillos de nieve en miniatura de la reina, y aunque Pitch seguía despreciando a las criaturitas, había accedido a sentarse y permitir que algunas se le subieran para jugar con su altura; todo había sido un poco de risa desde que llegaron, ya que los hombrecillos tiraron a corretear a Onyx apenas lo vieron, la pregunta tomó a Pitch desprevenido, y si era sincero, creyó que jamás la escucharía de la boca de su novia. Sí, era oficial, pero él prefería el término pareja, ya que decir novio o novia le parecía…patético e infantil, y sí, Elsa lo llamó "serio" por eso.

-¿Importa? Tú misma dijiste que no deseabas volver.-le respondió Pitch, sentía algo retorciéndose dentro él, pero no sabía decir si eran sus vísceras o su conciencia, ni siquiera podía decir si tenía conciencia….o vísceras.

-No, es solo que…veo decoraciones de navidad.-dijo Elsa perdiendo la mirada en el horizonte. Veía un par de adornos, lazos rojos con ramitas de vayas, en fin, lo usual en esas fechas.-Considerando que me fui hace poco me pregunto si mis cuentas están mal. ¿El mes pasó tan rápido?

Pitch se acercó a ella tirando sin cuidado a las miniaturas de nieve, mirando a en la misma dirección para ayudarla a responder su pregunta. Luego se le ocurrió la idea más descabellada de todas.

-¿Te gustaría ir a ver?-preguntó antes de pensárselo dos veces. Él mismo se sorprendió y la sorprendió a ella, ambos mirándose como si hubiesen escuchado algo inaudito, pero Pitch se mantuvo firme en su propuesta, no dijo nada más ni se jactó. Acabó recibiendo un leve asentimiento de cabeza, algo dudosa la niña.

Al verse rodeados de la arena negra, los dos aparecieron en la plazuela principal, al otro lado del puente lejos del palacio. Pitch los mantuvo cerca del muro para que los curiosos no los vieran por las ventanas, más específicamente, para que Jack Frost no los viera por si se asomaba, y también para que Elsa pudiera tener una mejor vista de las personas que pasaban, de los niños que jugaban y de lo que los puestos vendían. Con solo una mirada él pudo decir que la navidad ya había pasado, eso le dio alivio al no tener que lidiar con la posibilidad de toparse con Norte mientras paseaban.

Elsa supo que navidad ya había pasado y estaban próximos a recibir el año nuevo. Los niños jugaban con lo que ella suponía eran trineos nuevos, patines para el hielo, muchos padres usaban suéteres y ropa nueva, y habían quienes ya habían quitado las decoraciones de sus casas. Se sentía raro, al menos para ella, nunca había celebrado la navidad con su familia debido a su encierro, pero la mañana de navidad de cada año, sus padres entraban de sorpresa a su alcoba, en silencio y le dejaban un obsequio al lado de su cama; ella había dejado de creer en la magia hacía tiempo, por lo que no le afectaba saber que eran los padres quienes dejaban regalos a los niños cuando dejaban de creer…tal como le había comentado Pitch hace unos días. Luego, Elsa tuvo una aparición.

Al otro lado del pueblo, cerca de donde estaban los niños jugando con sus patines y trineos vio a Anna. Elsa se petrificó en ese momento, a su hermana ya se le notaba un poco más el embarazo, y aún así patinaba o al menos lo intentaba, Kristoff le estaba ayudando y Olaf se mantenía detrás de ella para que no cayera, hasta Sven estaba cooperando. Al costado de su hermana estaba Rapunzel, la princesa de cabellos cortos y vestido rosa junto con su esposo, y Jack. Todos estaban pasando el rato patinando pero Elsa notó brevemente que todos se veían…mal, tenían algo demacrada la cara, como si no hubiesen dormido bien en los últimos días o semanas, Anna y Rapunzel se veían más delgadas a comparación de la última vez que las vio.

Por un momento, un simple segundo, Elsa dio un paso al frente. Pitch aún la tenía sujeta del Hombro para que las personas no se percataran de sus presencias, pero eso no eximía a Jack de verla. Pero no pasó a más, Elsa no deseaba volver, no tenía ese derecho luego de haber quemado todos los puentes que la conectaban con Anna, su única familia; esta vez sintió a Pitch tomarla de la mano con la que tenía libre, era su muda pregunta de si deseaba irse o no.

Pitch entendía que ella no supiese como reaccionar, puesto que él mismo la obligó a dejar de ser "Reina Elsa de Arendelle" para convertirse en "Elsa la Reina de la Nieve", la gobernante había desaparecido, ya no existía, ahora solo quedaba la mujer que tenía frente a él, y ahora que podía decirlo, no iba a dejar que nadie más se la arrebatara. Luego se le ocurrió dirigir su mirada al mismo lugar que su reina, sí, ahí estaba Frost, completamente distraído hasta que dejó de estarlo. Ambos se miraron como si fuesen criminales, y en cierta forma lo eran. Ambos eran unos mentirosos y Pitch se rió ante la idea de Jack mintiéndole a Elsa por más tiempo de lo que él mismo había hecho.

-¡Elsa!-gritó Jack en su dirección, pero no vio respuesta alguna de parte de su hija. Ella simplemente se quedó ahí, tiesa en su lugar, con ojos como platos y boca temblando de lo que él pensó era miedo. Pitch la tenía sujeta del hombre derecho y la mano izquierda y ella no se movía, claro, no podía porque la estaba obligando. Su familia volteó en su dirección y todos las vieron, y vieron al Rey de las Pesadillas con ella.

Jack no lo pensó siquiera, se lanzó volando hacía su hija mayor lo más rápido que pudo, pero no lo suficiente. El resto lo siguió tratando de seguirle el paso sin mucho éxito. Lo último que Anna vio fue a Pitch sonreír mañosamente mientras abrazaba a su hermana desde atrás, y a Elsa cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad antes de que el mismo espiral de arena negra se la llevara lejos, de nuevo. Pero Jack no se detuvo, siguió el espiral hasta el bosque mientras escuchaba a los demás decirle que no lo perdiera de vista, oyó a Kristoff llamar a Sven para que lo siguieran y así alcanzar todos juntos a Pitch y traer de regreso a Elsa.

Pitch los llevó lejos, a la entrada más cercana directo a su guarida, pero Frost los estaba alcanzando, y pronto estaría sobre ellos. No, ya lo estaba, y la guarida estaba a pocos metros de ellos, no podía arriesgarse a que se llevaran a Elsa, no, simplemente no podía permitir que le quitaran a Elizabeth de nuevo, ¡esta vez no!…¿Qué…?

-¡Voy a dejarte ir!-gritó Pitch a Elsa debajo de él.

-¿Qué?

-¡Elsa!-escucharon a Jack.

-¡No! ¡Pitch!

Elsa salió del vórtice de arena, Pitch la había soltado en caída libre hacía el túnel viendo como se cerraba a medida que caía, había sido arrojada para que Jack no la alcanzara, pero Pitch se había quedado atrás. Lo siguiente que Elsa sintió fue la parte posterior de su cráneo y su espalda ser azotados contra el piso de piedra, eso le iba a dejar marca. Cuando vio con claridad se dio cuenta de que no había un agujero en el techo…ni siquiera se veía un techo. Cuando se levantó, Onyx ya estaba a su lado, pero éste mismo se metió al túnel que estaba detrás de ella para desaparecer, el resto de la cuadrilla que la había estado cuidando que quedó su lado. Ella había salido de ese túnel…cayendo como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas pero la dirección había cambiado en cuanto llegó a la guarida.

-¡Pitch!-Elsa no perdió tiempo, salió corriendo de regreso al túnel pero solo dio cinco pasos para darse cuenta de que estaba cerrado, era un callejón sin salida, por lo que fue hacia otro, pero esta vez los corceles le bloquearon el paso.

-Mi reina, no debe.-dijo uno.

-¡No sabe lo que puede haber allí!-secundó otro.

-Podría perderse en algún otro lado del continente.-finalizó el tercero.

-¡No me importa! ¡debo ayudar a Pitch!

-No, usted tiene que quedarse.-dijeron los tres a la par.

-Está más segura aquí, pero si va allá afuera entonces nuestro amo tendrá razones de sobra para morirse de angustia.-explicó uno.

-Y para castigarnos.-agregó otro.

Elsa siguió forcejeando contra ellos, pero no usó sus poderes para ello, estaba asustada, preocupada, aturdida, abrumada, estaba por darle un ataque de ansiedad que la tumbó de rodillas en el piso, se estaba hiperventilando y sentía lágrimas apunto de brotar de sus ojos. Cuando finalmente dejó de luchar, las pesadillas se quedaron con ella, buscando un modo de consolarla pero solo vieron como se quebraba ahí sin que pudieran evitarlo.

* * *

-¡Elsa!-Jack gritó una última vez al ver a su hija siendo arrojada hacía agujero en la tierra, ya se estaba cerrando cuando él trato de alcanzarla, rascó la tierra para intentar seguirla pero fue inútil, fue muy tarde.-¡Elsa! ¡No!-al darse vuelta se encontró con Pitch, mirándolo desafiante pero sin burla alguna en su rostro.

Pitch sintió venir el trineo con los demás detrás de él. La familia entera estaba reunida, y adivinó, que estaban más que dispuestos a sacarle un par de respuestas con fuerza bruta. No era como si las miradas de infinito desprecio significaran algo para él.

-¡Devuélveme a mi hermana!

Pitch sospechaba que la primera persona en enfrentarlo iba a ser Jack, pero Anna fue más allá al abalanzarse para golpearlo de la misma forma que hizo con el príncipe de patillas ridículas. No hizo más que sujetarla del cráneo para alejarla mientras ella seguía luchando y lanzando golpes al aire, para Pitch era igual que lidiar con un niño de cinco años.

-No tengo porque hacerlo. Es más, no quiero.-declaró mientras el resto iba contra él. Dejó a Anna caer al suelo para esquivar los relámpagos de hielo de Frost y los golpes de Kristoff con un hacha pequeña que traía, solo necesitaba aguantar un poco más hasta que el sol se ocultara, solo así podría escabullirse para abrir otra entrada y llegar a su guarida. Era sencillo. Onyx emergió del suelo justo a tiempo, pero Rapunzel evitó que llegara a él al lanzarle una sartén que había amarrado con una cuerda y sujetado a su cintura, era un arma que le recordó a lo que solía hacer con su cabello cuando le atacaba a distancia.

-Esta es una orden de la reina de Arendelle: Devuélveme a mi hermana ahora o atente a las consecuencias.-dijo Anna con firmeza mientras Kristoff la tomaba del hombro para evitar que huyera. Lo tenían acorralado contra un árbol y Onyx estaba siendo retenido por Jack y Flynn.

-Ríndete, Pitch, no tienes a donde ir ni un lugar donde ocultarte. Se acabó.-declaró Rapunzel amenazándolo con la sartén directo en su cuello.

-Ay, pero por favor. ¿Creen que esto es suficiente? Lo único que debo hacer es entretenerlos hasta que caiga la noche, es inevitable. Al final yo me iré de aquí, y ustedes no tendrán nada.-dijo finalmente.

-Lo sabemos. Pero una sesión de golpes entre todos quizá sea suficiente para hacerte hablar.

Pitch no se molestó el voltear en dirección hacia esa voz, sabía perfectamente que se trataba del Conejo de Pascua, lo que significaba…

-Y si no hablas, al menos lo habremos intentado.-esta vez Norte le tomó la palabra.

-¿Creíste que te enfrentaríamos sin antes asegurar refuerzos?-declaró Jack de espaldas a él, luego congeló las patas de Onyx hasta casi llegar al cuerpo.

Pitch oyó entonces aleteos pasados y rápidos, seguidos de un sonido agudo que se acercaba cada vez más a ellos.

-¡Al suelo!-anunció Jack.

Pitch aprovechó para huir pero la explosión detrás de él lo tumbó contra el árbol más cercano, golpeando su costado, asegurando que aún tenía huesos y vísceras, y que ahora quizá tenía un par de costillas rotas. Ardió de rabia por dentro. Luego frente a él aterrizaron el vikingo y la arquera. Toda la orquesta estaba ahí, todos dispuestos a darle una paliza.

-Ríndete y danos a Elsa. Te superamos en número, no tienes oportunidad.-recalcó Rapunzel mientras lo acorralaban nuevamente.

-Como dije…es cuestión de aguantar hasta que caiga la noche.-las palabras de Pitch anunciaban firmeza y desafío, el último acto de resistencia que pudo añadir, fue invocar su guadaña mortal.

Iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

* * *

Rebecca no creía posible que alguien supiera donde quedaba la isla que alguna vez fue su hogar, por eso se sorprendió tanto al encontrar a Serafina ahí también. Rebecca estaba ahí porque Elsa le había pedido que les diera unos días a Pitch y a ella para entenderse, claro que la querubín sabía que eso solo podía terminar en una cosa, pero accedió de igual forma deseándole suerte, no tenía más que hacer el vago en la isla. Y Fue cuando se encontró con Madre Naturaleza, la cual le preguntó por la torpe pareja de la que estaba a cargo, pero se las arregló para ofrecerle un recorrido por la isla para que supiera como era antes. Ninguna de las dos había dicho por qué estaban ahí, y no era como si tuvieran la necesidad de decirlo a voluntad o preguntar una a la otra.

-Y por aquí solía estar el pozo del pueblo.-señaló la querubín a los restos de un pozo, ya que estaba tapado con tierra y solo quedaban un par de rocas.-Cuando estaba embarazada de Fano, Cracio era el que hacía todas las labores que yo no podía hacer, traía el agua, sacaba los vegetales de nuestro pequeño huerto, sacaba a las cabras a pastar, trabajaba como pescador y herrero del pueblo también. Mucha gente nos criticaba porque él hacía todo cuando yo solo cocinaba, y le dije que me dejara hacer lo que me correspondía, pero siempre decía: "Mientras estés cargando a nuestro bebé no vas a mover un solo dedo, además, haga lo que haga la gente siempre hablará, es lo que hace, por eso es mejor hacer lo que uno quiere sin que importe lo que otros digan o piensen de ti.

-Vaya, tu marido si que tenía los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra.-comentó Serafina con una avecilla entre las manos, escuchando con atención.

-Si, me ayudó bastante cuando Fano nació también. Yo nunca supe como hacer labores domésticas hasta que mi hija nació porque Cracio me enseñó a hacerlas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Casi de todo. Desde limpiar hasta pescar y un poco de herrería, fue muy útil.-dijo Rebecca, ella irradiaba energía desde que se encontró con Serafina. Parecía estar en serio contenta por contar todas esas cosas.-Oh, y por allá…

La rubia guió a Madre Naturaleza hacia un risco, de arena, llegaron a la cima donde se veía el agua clara del mar. Ambas disfrutaron de la brisa salada en el rostro y cabellos, escuchando algunas gaviotas a la distancia.

-Aquí traía a las cabras a pastar. Una cabra se alejó del rebaño y yo tuve que ir por ella en una ocasión, acabé rodeada de zorros y tuve que espantarlos para que no encontraran al resto de las cabras.-explicó Rebecca.

-Eras muy feliz aquí.-afirmó Serafina al verla siempre luciendo una sonrisa de pura nostalgia cada vez que hablaba.-…¿Cómo fue que dejaste este lugar si vivías tan feliz aquí?

Rebecca la volteó a ver y luego al océano, ya no sonreía, pero tampoco se veía seria, sino más bien triste al recordarlo.

-El general que inculpó a mis padres supo que yo estaba aquí, y amenazó a todos en la isla si no regresaba a tierra firme y me casaba con él.-dijo mientras se sentaba en el tronco que daba vista al océano, el mismo que muchas usó cuando las cabras pastaban.-Él no sabía que tenía una hija, por lo que Cracio y yo la dejamos con uno de mis hermanos mayores. Fui a enfrentar al general pero él mató a mi esposo…y terminamos matándonos el uno al otro.

-Lo lamento, no debí preguntar.-se disculpó la pelinegra, verdaderamente arrepentida.

-Fue hace tiempo, pero gracias de todos modos.

-No en serio. A pesar de que no fue justo lo que les sucedió, todavía puedes venir a este lugar e invocar tantos recuerdos felices…-Serafina fue junto a ella para sentarse.-A veces yo hago lo mismo…y pienso en mi padre.

"Wow, eso no lo esperaba." Pensó Becca creyendo que había oído mal.

-No me mal entiendas, no estoy hablando de…él, hablo del que fue mi padre.-aclaró.

-¿Lo extrañas?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-…a veces. No es fácil olvidar a tus seres queridos, mucho menos a los que amaste con todo el corazón.-confesó Serafina.-Mira, el sol está a punto de irse.-señaló en el horizonte.

-…olvidaba lo lindo que era ver esto.-murmuró para sí misma la querubín.

-Hay algo que me gustaría darte antes de irme. Estoy segura de que te gustará.

* * *

Con cada minuto que pasaba, Elsa podía el frío aliento de la desesperación soplando en su cuello, crispándole los nervios, haciéndola hiperventilar. Daba vueltas en la guarida mientras esperaba que Pitch regresara pero no sucedía nada, las pesadillas le habían dicho que el sol se había puesto hace poco, lo que significaba que Pitch ya debería haber vuelto pero no fue así. Ella se estaba empezando a preocupar de sobre manera, más porque al parecer Jack tenía algo contra Pitch, bueno, todos tenía algo contra él pero vio algo en los ojos de Jack antes de que se fueran volando que le dijo que Pitch le había hecho algo como para odiarlo tanto. Elsa pudo sentirlo en ese momento, era pura rabia y odio irradiando directo de los ojos de Jack como nunca antes lo había visto. La situación actual no era buena, porque si Jack y Pitch se ponían a pelear, que así fue según ella, entonces Pitch iba a necesitar ayudar, ella simplemente pudo detenerlos y explicarle a Jack que Pitch no era peligroso, al menos no con ella, y que estaba bien, pero eso habría implicado encontrarse de nuevo con Anna y Kristoff y aún no estaba lista para eso.

-Cálmese, ellos deben estar bien.-dijo una pesadilla acercándose a ella, pero Elsa no detuvo su andar en círculos, estaba casi segura que podía hundir un caminito si seguía así.

-Ustedes dijeron que ya deberían estar aquí, ¿por qué no están?-preguntó ella sin detenerse, el caminito que había hecho no estaba hundido, pero si había conseguido que brotara escarcha con cada paso que daba.

-Bueno…tal vez…

-Admitámoslo, algo malo podría estar sucediendo y ni nosotros ni su majestad podemos hacer algo.-dijo la tercera pesadilla.

-Podría hacer algo si ustedes me dejaran ir.

-No podemos. Órdenes de Pitch Black.-dijeron los tres a la vez.

-¡Ya dejen de hablar así!-la temperatura de la guarida disminuyó en el momento en que Elsa dejó de caminar para mirarlos a los tres como si fuesen niños que buscaban un regaño.-Me ponen nerviosa, y si siguen con eso, no vamos a solucionar nada. Soy la Reina de la Nieve, novia de Pitch Black Rey de las Pesadillas, lo que significa que mientras él no esté, su autoridad pasa a mí por prelación y exijo que abran una entrada que me lleve a Pitch, de inmediato.

La firmeza con la que les ordenó, el tono, la pose de autoridad y la magia helada los hizo temblar, no tuvieron tiempo de cuestionar su argumento porque sintieron hielo llevar camino de sus pezuñas hasta sus rodillas. La mirada seria de Elsa los hizo reaccionar.

-Síganos.-dijo uno de los corceles. Éste la guió a uno de los túneles.-No sé exactamente donde estén, pero puedo abrirle un acceso que la llevara cerca de donde podría estar.

El frío se disipó rápido y las pesadillas pudieron moverse de nuevo, y antes de que Elsa diera un paso hacia el túnel, les dio un beso en la frente a sus niñeros, porque al final del día eso eran en estas situaciones.

-Gracias.-dijo, y se sumergió en la oscuridad del pasadizo.

* * *

Pitch pudo contra todos, apenas. Sí, estaba herido, pero ¿quién no lo estaría luego de un combate de dos contra once, un reno, dos dragones y un muñeco de nieve? Pitch no pudo invocar a más pesadillas debido a que tendría que abrir otro pasadizo y alguno de sus oponentes podría haberse escabullido para entrar a su guarida y sustraer a Elsa, no, prefería pelear junto a Onyx a cometer el error de exponerla para que se la quitaran. Él estaba bien con esto, no era nada nuevo. Pero ninguno le dio descanso mientras vio como el sol se ponía y las sombras lo envolvían todo para servirle de aliadas, no pudo huir, se vio obligado a seguir peleando hasta que finalmente vio una salida. Ahora estaba perdido en alguna parte del bosque de Arendelle, débil, magullado y quizá con un par de huesos rotos, pero se preocuparía de ello más tarde, ahora la prioridad era huir de las pesadillas que se habían colado a la superficie.

Esas cosas estaban oliendo su miedo, miedo de desaparecer por lo débil que se sentía, miedo a que tal vez no podría volver con Elsa a tiempo, y si seguía pensando en ello lo encontrarían y lo devorarían como la última vez. No, no estaba dispuesto a volver a pasar por eso, no de nuevo. El dolor, la sensación de ser desmembrado y puesto de vuelta una y otra y otra vez hasta que esas cosas estuvieran satisfechas era lo único en este mundo que no podía soportar. Sintió que el aire le estaba haciendo falta por lo que buscó reposar, al menos un momento antes de que lo encontraran. Sostuvo su guadaña con fuerza en caso de que lo atacaran, hizo presión donde creyó sentir dolor crítico, justo debajo de lo que seguramente eran sus costillas rotas, cuando retiró su mano vio que le escurría un líquido negro rojizo tanto de la herida como de su mano.

-Ugh, esto no es bueno.-se dijo sin mucha importancia a pesar de que sentía dolor, ¿tal vez una hemorragia interna? Rayos, ya ni siquiera sabía qué tan mal herido estaba, sabía que era algo serio, pero no qué tanto.

Pitch trató de ponerse de pie pero sus piernas lo traicionaron, luego los escuchó, ya los tenía frente a él, las pesadillas lo habían encontrado y no podía huir. No le quedó de otra más que enfrentarlos con la mirada mientras lo acorralaban, pero no funcionaba. Ya se veía siendo devorado otra vez. Tres corceles avanzaron con rapidez para ser los primeros en tomar un pedazo de él.

"Estoy bien con esto", trató de convencerse mientras los veía aproximarse, "Estaré bien…no será para siempre."

Lo siguiente que Pitch sintió fue un bajón de temperatura como jamás había sentido. Un vestido aguamarina bloqueó su visión y la nieve empezó a caer.

-¡Quietos!-gritó Elsa de espaldas frente a él. Las pesadillas detuvieron su avance pero seguían inquietas, como si no hubiesen cambiado de opinión. Estaban hambrientas.-¡Basta!-Elsa los amenazó arrojando relámpago de hielo para hacerlos retroceder, pero ellos simplemente no lo hacían, rezongaban y parecían inquietarse más por avanzar. Ella volteó a verlo por un segundo sin preguntar si estaba bien, era obvio que no lo estaba.

-Justo a tiempo.-le dijo él para que no se sintieran tan mal.

-¿En qué sentido esto es llegar a tiempo?

Elsa se oía un poco molesta, pero la preocupación tampoco era invisible en su tono; dio un paso al frente para crear un camino de hielo que se volvió una barricada de púas de todos tamaños para evitarles el paso a los corceles, eso los hizo retroceder, por un momento.

-Sácanos de aquí, no sé de que otra forma pueda retenerlos.-le pidió Elsa con desespero mientras las manos le temblaban.

Pero Pitch no respondió con nada más que un gruñido de dolor. Por no decir menos, se estaba muriendo ahí, trataba de concentrarse para sacarlos de ahí pero era difícil; podía oír las voces de las pesadillas haciendo ecos agudos en su cabeza, taladrando como gritos de terror o mil pizarras siendo arañadas a la vez sin final, era lo bastante horrible.

Las pesadillas arremetieron entrando a la barrera de púas de hielo de Elsa, desde todas direcciones, una a una, y aunque Elsa consiguió congelar algunas para ahuyentarlas, admitía que no deseaba hacerles más daño del necesario. Seguían siendo los mismos corceles que mimaba, los mismos que ayudaban a Pitch a seguir con vida recolectando el miedo de los niños, por alguna razón le era difícil considerar dañarlos para salvar a Pitch. Pero también estaba el problema de que a Pitch se le estaba haciendo difícil sacarlos de ahí, es más, no iba a estar consciente mucho más tiempo, por lo que Elsa tomó una decisión mientras seguía combatiendo a las pesadillas. Puso su mente a trabajar y se empeñó en una idea, el hielo hizo el resto del trabajo con sus poderes, y así consiguió hacer una criatura de hielo, un colibrí, el ave más rápida del mundo para enviar un mensaje por ayuda.

Siguió haciendo lo mejor que pudo para defenderlos mientras Pitch luchaba por respirar, de repente, todas las pesadillas, toda la arena negra se acumuló formando un vórtice como el que la arrojó de regreso a la guarida, pero éste se veía direccionado, se alzó por los aires y en picada apuntó hacia ellos. Elsa tuvo miedo pero consiguió reaccionar a tiempo, los envolvió a ella y a Pitch en un domo de hielo poco antes de que la arena golpeara contra ellos. El domo se agrietó levemente, pero resistiría, debía hacerlo. Elsa dejó su puesto para ver qué tan grave era el estado de Pitch, primero revisó la herida que necesitaba atención urgente, la que estaba en su costado izquierdo, ni siquiera tuvo palabras, había mucha sangre, Pitch tenía golpes en la cara, sangre que corriendo desde su frente, ambos labios con una misma cortada, un ojo morado, escupía sangre, cortadas y golpes en el cuello y pecho.

Elsa trató de controlarse mientras el labio inferior le temblaba por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas. Pitch estaba por quedarse inconsciente mientras lo ayudaba a apoyarse contra el árbol.

-¡Resiste! ¡Tienes que resistir!

Los golpes de afuera agrietaban el domo más y más, Elsa trataba de arreglarlos lo más rápido que podía mientras ayudaba a Pitch, no sabía que más hacer, estaban acorralados y pronto estarían sobre ellos. El miedo que Elsa les tenía a esas pesadillas, la tristeza y el enojo que sentía contra Jack por haberle hecho daño a Pitch, todo se acumuló dentro de ella esperando el momento y buscando la forma de salir, ella sentía que pronto explotaría y eso solo significaría una cosa, el mismo rayo que congeló el corazón de su hermana pronto sería liberado, quizá con él podría derrotar a las pesadillas, pero Pitch estaba ahí y podría terminar igual que Anna si ella liberaba su poder. Cada golpe contra el domo era como un detonante que pronto la harían explotar.

Pitch podía sentir ese poder queriendo liberarse, estaba junto a ella y estaba protegiéndolo mientras se le aferraba, y él no podía abrir una simple entrada para sacarlos de ahí, eso era todo. No había dejado de intentarlo y así que probó de nuevo, vio que el domo estaba recibiendo una ola interminable que lo estaba agrietando de todas direcciones y al mismo tiempo, provocando el daño final que pronto lo quebraría. Pitch se concentró una última vez pensando en que hacía esto no solo para salvar su pellejo, sino también para sacar a Elsa antes de que ella estuviese apunto de hacer algo que no quería. Cerró los ojos y le fue imposible volver abrirlos. Estaba en la oscuridad, solo.

Eso era todo.

* * *

Pitch Black

Podía jurar que mis oídos me estaban engañando, una dulce melodía sonando a la distancia se hizo más clara hasta que me obligó a despertarme. La conocía, era mi maldición y una melodía que consideré mi salvación por mucho tiempo. A mi costado derecho encontré dos cosas, a Elsa sosteniendo mi mano mientras dormía sentada junto a mi cama, y mi brazo vendado con un par de manchas pequeñas de sangre, no era la mejor vista, pero era mejor comparada a cuando la herida estaba fresca. Cuando traté de sentarme pude sentir una punzada aguda en mi costado, era el costado de Frost atacó con tanta insistencia en cuanto el plasma de la Furia Nocturna me alcanzó. Hacía mucho que no sentía esto, era espantoso pero soportable.

En cuanto me moví para sentarme, Elsa despertó sin conseguir desperezarse, y con solo verla sabía que había estado preocupada pero también…¿molesta?

-¡Estas vivo! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿por qué Jack te hizo esto?

Hubiera deseado contestar con simpleza, en serio, pero escuchar esa tonada a lo lejos me crispaba más los nervios.

-Te lo diré en otra ocasión.-le dije mientras buscaba ponerme de pie.-Ahora, ¿hay alguien más?

-No te levantes, se te abrirán las heridas de nuevo, fue muy difícil tratarlas.-ella me sujetaba para que volviera a la cama pero no quería, si no hacía algo ahora sentía que me iba a morir pronto.-¡Pitch, hazme caso!

Conseguí salir de la alcoba, algo lento pero lo hice, Elsa no dejaba de tirar de mi brazo esperando que el dolor me hiciera bajar la guardia para devolverme pero resistí, todo me dolía tanto que no podía decir qué era peor. Conseguí llegar a las escaleras y bajar siguiendo la tonada, se repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba, solo conseguía fastidiarme más.

-Oh, veo que aún estas vivo, que bien.-sorprendentemente, Rebecca estaba siendo sincera, estaba cocinando algo en la cocina de piedra improvisada de la guarida.-Feliz año nuevo.-pasó a soplar en una pipeta que hizo un chillido.-Un regalo de Padre Tiempo, hace dos años.-me explicó.

Antes de decir nada, ubiqué de donde venía la música, y sí, ahí estaba, mi camafeo estaba abierto, cantando, aquí, justo cuando me aseguré de ella lo desaparecería para siempre. Lo tomé y lo cerré, pero la rubia de rojo me lo quitó tan rápido que casi sentí sus uñas encajarse.

-¿Qué hace eso aquí? Te pedí que te lo llevarás, ¿por qué lo tienes?

-Fue un regalo, Serafina me lo dio.-dijo ella.

-¿Quién es Serafina?-preguntó Elsa algo interesada. Lo último que quiero es que conozca la opinión de Serafina con respecto a mí.

-Es Madre Naturaleza, me la encontré y decidió regalármelo.-dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa algo siniestra.-Así que técnicamente esto es mío ahora. ¡Es mío!-sacudió el camafeo frente a mí a modo de burla, riendo, mientras me contenía por arrancarle esas alas directo de la piel.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-le pregunté a Elsa, quien ya había parado de jalonearme.

-¿Qué parece que hago? Traer tu trasero del más allá.-dijo Becca regresando a revisar algo que tienen en el en una olla.

-Cuando vi lo mal que estabas mientras luchaba contra las pesadillas, mandé un ave de hielo a buscarla para ayudarme. Había mucha sangre y no se me ocurría más que hacer que taparte las heridas con mi hielo pero no fue suficiente.-explicó Elsa todavía algo conmocionada.

-Tu chica estaba muy asustada porque no despertabas. Llevas doce días inconsciente, estuve a punto de pensar que estabas muerto pero ya sabes lo que dicen…"mala hierba no muere fácil".

Por un segundo albergué deseos asesinos cuando dijo eso, o algo peor, devolverla con su hermano.

-Como sea, dejaré esto aquí. Haz que se coma una de estas dos veces al día, si los sabores cambian quiere decir que está mejorando, si no, entonces llámame para que le dé algo más fuerte.-explicó señalando la olla humeante de cuyo olor no pude identificar, al ver con detenimiento el contenido puedo decir que era algo pastoso, burbujeaba, y tenía un color entre verde y café algo asqueroso.-Bueno, yo me voy, sé cuando no me quieren cerca.

-Apenas te importa.-le dije.

-Cierto, pero ella me cae bien. Tú…ahí la llevas.

Claro, como no se me ocurrió.

Elsa no perdió tiempo y de inmediato sirvió en un tazón la mezcla extraña, para cuando llegamos al cuarto yo ya me estaba quitando los vendajes, algunas cortadas ya estaban sangrando de nuevo, otras tenían ¿costras?

-No necesito comer eso.-le dije a Elsa, sabiendo que ya estaba sentada y lista para esperar a que yo comiera lo que sea que la hermana de Cupido me dejó, ¿quién no me asegura que si lo como moriré en un pare de semanas?

-Calla, si Rebecca dijo que te hará bien entonces debes confiar en ella.

-No seas ridícula, todo lo que debo hacer es salir a recolectar miedo de los niños para curarme más rápido.-expliqué, pero antes de que saliera por la puerta de nuevo, Elsa me estaba sujetando de nuevo, pero esta vez pasó de largo para hacer presión en mi costado, ese costado que casi me hizo colapsar y me obligó a volver a la cama.

-Esto me duele más a mí que a ti.-dijo mientras me ayudaba a recostarme.

-Lo dudo completamente.

Elsa me colocó nuevos vendajes mientras trataba de tragar lo que Rebecca había…cocinado, si es que esto se le puede decir cocinar. Luego se sentó a vigilar que me acabara el tazón que me dio. ¿Acaso le parezco un niño que necesita supervisión o qué?

-Come, te hará bien.-dijo pasándome el tazón, segura de que lo comería.

Metía la cuchara llena a mi boca y ya tenía ganas de vomitar, el sabor era amargo y horrible, controlé las arcadas para no sacarlo todo, hice el esfuerzo de tragarlo hasta que lo hice y me dejó el mal sabor de boca.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-me preguntó Elsa aún preocupada.

Como recién salido de un saco de papas que golpearon hasta hacerlas puré, pero fuera de eso, bien. Claro que no podría decir algo así pero de esa forma me sentía.

-Mejor que antes.-acabé por decir antes de meter otra cucharada a mi boca.

-¿Por qué Jack te hizo esto? Si te dijo algo debes decírmelo.-la determinación con la que habló me hizo darme cuenta de algo, ella había madurado en el tiempo que estuvo aquí. Pero sabía que no podía decirle todo.-Rebecca dice que debido a la cantidad de heridas que tienes, hubo más personas involucradas…¿hubieron más? ¿fue…?

-Tu hermana no tuvo nada que ver.-¡mentiras!-Si a alguien le debo todo esto es a los guardianes.-bien, eso no era una total mentira.

-Entonces Jack no…

-Oh, Frost ayudó bastante.-dije señalando mi herida del costado.-Pero da igual, no es como si esto no hubiese pasado antes.

Cuando miré a Elsa supe lo que estaba pensando, se estaba compadeciendo de mí y no podía permitirlo, no soy alguien que valga la pena ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para fingir que merece compasión de parte de otros; más apropiadamente diría que con todo lo que he hecho, no sería apropiado recibir compasión de alguien como ella.

-Si te pasó esto por mi culpa…-siento que me gustará que está a punto de decir.- tal vez sería un buen momento para regresar.-ahí está.-Podría hablar con todos para que esto no vuelva a suceder.

-Olvídalo, ellos no te escucharían. Además, en un par de días estaré como nuevo, solo debo hacer un par de rondas para recolectar miedo y todas mis heridas desaparecerán.

-Oh, no, no, no, claro que no.-dijo poniendo a un lado el tazón.-No irás a ningún lado hasta que sanes.-sentenció como si en verdad tuviese palabra en esto.

-Tú misma viste cuanta sangre perdí. Si me quedo aquí nunca podré recuperarme.

Elsa se quedó callada cuando lo entendió, algo molesta pero lo superará. Sorprendentemente, el engrudo que Rebecca preparó sabía diferente con cada bocado que daba, recuerdo que ella dijo que si esto pasaba significaba que yo estaba mejorando o algo así.

-¿Y si…yo fuese contigo?

¿Cómo dicen que dijo esta niña? Creí que no me hablaría.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pienso que mis poderes podrían ayudarte a recolectar miedo mientras te recuperas.

-No.-dije antes de que fuera más lejos con esa idea suya. Lo admito, yo también lo pensé, pero ahora que sé que los guardianes están involucrados en esto, prefiero que no salga por un tiempo, o al menos no sin supervisión.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, yo iré a ayudarte.

-Pues yo soy el Rey de las Pesadillas y Señor de la Oscuridad, y te ordeno quedarte aquí.-dije con autoridad, a penas pudiendo moverme.

-¡Ha! Pues entonces yo puedo decir que soy la Reina de la Nieve.-al momento en que hizo alarde de su título la habitación se empezó a helar, la nieve empezó a formar una pequeña tormenta en la habitación y Elsa me miró con ira contenida. Bueno, eso era nuevo.-Y mientras no estés en condiciones de usar tus poderes, yo soy la que manda por aquí.-declaró.

La manera en la que dijo aquello fue con seriedad, entonces ¿por qué se me hacía la frase más sensual que jamás había escuchado?

-No importa lo que digas, Pitch, yo voy contigo si así logro que te cures más a prisa.

Declaró sin que la tormenta amainara.

* * *

Extra

Rebecca

A pesar de que Serafina lo niega al mundo y a ella misma, sigue extrañando un poco a su padre. Es por eso que viene a mi isla, este lugar tiene la peculiaridad de entumecer los malos recuerdos, aquellos que desearíamos no haber tenido nunca; y Serafina lo sabía, por eso es que me da este objeto que mira como si hubiese sido algo valioso en su momento, pero que ahora ha perdido parte de su belleza con el tiempo.

-…mi madre…solía cantarla a mi padre cada vez que le pedían que nos dejara.-me dijo entregando el camafeo, aún abierto, aun cantando. Si, el mismo camafeo que Pitch me pidió que alejara de su guarida.-Se la cantaba a él la noche antes de irse…y también cuando yo no podía dormir. Allí estamos.-señaló el interior del camafeo para guiar mi vista, y lo que vi me pareció…curioso y algo…¿alarmante?

Era Serafina, pero no aparentaba más de ocho, quizá nueve años de edad, mismo cabello negro, mismos ojos ámbar, pero su sonrisa parecía sincera y cálida, la sonrisa de una niña que espera ver a su padre de nuevo. De los hombros la sostenía una mujer de figura delgada, piel blanca, demasiado clara, cabello café oscuro que hacía resaltar los ojos azul cielo; la mujer poseía pestañas negras y largas, y unas mejillas con un rubor rosado natural que se extendía hasta su nariz chata y pequeña. Por un segundo, un breve instante, me atreví a pensar que la mujer retratada en el camafeo era Elsa, solo hacía falta cambiar el color del cabello pero no, era más que eso. Me daba la sensación de que apenas tenían un vago parecido.

-¿Estas segura de que puedo quedármelo?-le pregunté.-Esto solía ser…

-De mi padre, era de él, pero dudo que lo necesite ya que está muerto.-declaró de nuevo, como muchas otras veces.-Me lo encontré en uno de mis viajes, y me trae más recuerdos malos que buenos, y ya que a ti parece gustarte, te lo puedes quedar.-sentenció cerrando el camafeo y a la vez empujándolo hacia mí.-Esa melodía duerme a cualquiera. Dale un buen uso.

Fue lo último que me dijo antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse hacia los cielos. Yo me quedé en tierra firme, justo en la playa mientras sentía en mis pies como la mera subía, pensando un poco en lo mal que lo debió haber pasado Serafina como para terminar declarando muerto a su padre, cambiarse el nombre y obsequiándome lo que quizá era su última conexión con Pitch y su pasado mutuo. Me entristeció, e inmediatamente abrí el objeto de oro una vez más para escuchar la melodía, esta vez me dispuse a repasar la letra que Serafina me enseñó, solo para asegurarme de que no la olvidaría.

-"Cruel and Cold like winds on the sea.

Will you ever return to me?

Hear my voice sing with the tide.

My love will never die.

Over waves and deep in the blue.

I will give up my heart for you.

Ten long years I'll wait to go by.

My love will never die".*

* * *

 **La canción la pueden encontrar en el canal de Fiajela, en Youtube, como Davy Jones [Lyrics] (por aquello de ser específica. Pero solo puse una parte de la canción, y para aquellos que la quieran escuchar completa y saber lo que dice les dejo la traducción aquí mismo.**

Traducción:

Cruel y frío como viento en el mar,

Regresarás a mí?

Escucha mi voz cantar con la marea.

Mi amor nunca morirá.

Sobre las olas y profundo en el azul,

Te entregaré mi corazón.

Diez largos años esperaré a pasar.

Mi amor nunca morirá.*

Ven mi amor, sé uno con el mar.

Gobierna conmigo por la eternidad

Ahoga todos los sueños sin misericordia alguna

Y deja sus almas para mí

Toca la canción que cantaste tiempo atrás

Y donde sea que la tormenta golpee

Encontrarás la llave para mi corazón

Nunca estaremos separados

Salvaje y fuerte no puedes ser contenido

Nunca atado y tampoco encadenado

Heridas que causaste nunca podrás arreglar

Y tú nunca terminarás.

Cruel y frío como vientos en el mar,

Regresarás a mí?

Escucha mi voz cantar con la marea.

Nuestro amor nunca morirá.

 **Y la razón por la que desaparecí (de nuevo) fue porque no me cargaban los archivos cuando los subía y se atoraba la página, luego una amiga me dijo que era porque no había actualizado mi aceptación de términos y condiciones para subir historias...ups. Como sea, dejen sus reviews con comentarios, gritos, reclamos, todo se vale.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ;D**


End file.
